


Let Me Paint You a (Festive) Picture (I Promise Not to Do it in Sharpie)

by Samshine_and_Lollipops



Series: Art School [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Sam Winchester, Awkward Sexual Situations, Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Bad Parenting, Bartender Gabriel (Supernatural), Bigotry & Prejudice, Binge Drinking, Blasphemy, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Child Abandonment, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Drinking Games, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graduate Student Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Janitor Gabriel (Supernatural), Life model Gabriel, Love, Lucifer is Called Luke (Supernatural), Lucifer is a great big bag of dicks, Luke has anger issues, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Injuries, Mirror Sex, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester, Panic Attacks, Porn with Feelings, Pushy Bottoms, Ridiculous Gabriel (Supernatural), Rimming, Swearing, abusive family member, family arguments, musically talented Gabriel, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samshine_and_Lollipops/pseuds/Samshine_and_Lollipops
Summary: Sam's first quarter at West Kansas University is coming to a close. He's struggled, no doubt, but finding love... that was worth every damn minute of anguish. The end of term exhibition was a veritable shit storm, he's all sorts of exhausted after, so when his tutor and friend Ellen offers him the chance for a quiet get away this winter break, he jumps at the opportunity. He can't wait to get away with Gabriel, spend a little time together in the company of Dean and Cas too, but just as things are looking great between them, Gabriel starts to pull away. Something's wrong, but Sam doesn't want to push. Maybe with a little time away Gabriel will open up to him... he hopes.Gabriel's life is finally on track. He doesn't exactly earn much, he might not be going places in the way most people would term it, but he's happy. He has Sam, he has love, he even has his annoying brothers he dearly loves. But of course that's when it all starts to go wrong. The exhibition dredged up some shit from his brother's past. He's not great and Gabriel has to swoop in and deal with it. Sam's clearly worried about him. But he can't... He can't go there... Not yet(This is a sequel to What Would Klimt Do)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Art School [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491455
Comments: 241
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I said December, but I really can't wait that long. This fic follows directly on from where we left off with What Would Klimt Do. As for whether or not you need to read the other fics to enjoy this one... I don't know... It would certainly make more sense if you do, but I will put a few notes about the AU in the end notes here for anyone who needs them.
> 
> This fic is largely a cracky humorous fluff piece, but it does deal with some dark themes. We delved into Sam's past in The Art of Healing, in this one Gabriel is forced to confront his past. And it's not pretty. It's really not pretty. I will be puting warnings in the notes at the start of chapters that deal with difficult themes.
> 
> As for posting schedule. I'll be posting fairly regularly from here up to Christmas. As with my other two fics, this one has grown a lot longer than initially intended. Honestly, it was going to be one little scene, but then there were ideas... and craziness... and it all expanded from there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Sam's exhibition and Sam's still basking in the afterglow of a truly spectacular night together. And then... then Gabriel decides to serenade him.

SAM

Awareness comes over Sam slowly. The touch of soft, crisp cotton sheets against his bare skin. A familiar scent, mixed with others that are unfamiliar. Warmth, not just from the comfort of the bedding, but deep in his chest. Happiness. He hasn’t felt like this in so long. Relaxed. His limbs feel almost weightless, all the taut strain in his muscles melted away to nothing. Just this blissful feeling. He drifts in and out. Not quite ready to surface. 

A sound, a melody. Strings, being gently plucked. The refrain is familiar. The bed dips. A voice. The warmth in his chest spreads with the sound. He knows that voice. The words filter into his conciousness. 

_What else should I be... All apologies... What else could I say... Everyone is gay..._

There’s a soft chuckle and the notes falter. Sam feels the corners of his mouth stretch into a small smile. The melody picks up again.

_What else could I write... I don't have the right... What else should I be... All apologies_

Sam cracks an eye open. It takes a moment for the haziness of sleep to clear from Sam's vision. Dappled sunlight on pale skin. Golden strands threaded through chestnut brown hair. His head is dipped. He watches his own fingers as he plucks at the strings. 

“In the sun... In the sun I feel as one... In the sun...”

He looks up, words trailing off, lips stretching into a wide dimpled smile, sunlight catching his amber eyes, turning them the most gorgeous, brilliant color of gold. Sam’s heart skips a beat. He’s so beautiful. His Gabriel.

“Morning Samshine.”

Sam smiles, then arches an eyebrow. “You’re serenading me with... Nirvana?”

Gabriel arches a challenging eyebrow in return.

“I mean it’s a great song... but... romantic?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Come on Sam! You’re an emo artist. Of course it’s romantic.”

Sam scrunches up his face. So he likes a little indie music, he’s hardly emo. “I’m not... I’m not emo Gabe.”

“Okay bucko, name your favorite song.” Gabriel quirks his lips and raises both eyebrows.

Sam makes a face. He sighs. “Paint it Black. Rolling Stones.”

Gabriel barks out a loud laugh. Snorts. Chuckles. Sam levels a bitchface at him.

Gabriel takes in a deep breath and looks over at him, eyes alight with mirth, lips still quirked in amusement. “Not emo... Clearly.”

“What? It’s a great song ok.” Sam leans up on one elbow and makes a face at him.

Gabriel smirks, but his fingers shift on the fretboard. He picks up a plectrum from the bedsheets and begins to pick out the hauntingly beautiful opening refrain. 

Sam feels his heartbeat start to pick up, something tightening in his chest.

“I see a red door and I want it painted black... No colors anymore I want them to turn black...”

Sam’s stomach flips flops. God Gabriel’s voice... it’s incredible. Sam’s watched the video countless times, the one Castiel sent him, of Gabriel up on stage, singing an amazing rendition of _All along the Watchtower_. Even through the tinny speakers, Sam could tell just how talented Gabriel is. But this... this is so much more. Gabriel’s not just singing to an audience. He’s singing right here, right now to Sam, just for him. And not just any song...

“...I have to turn my head until my darkness goes...”

Gabriel bites his lip. His voice trails off. His fingers keep on playing over the fretboard. The melody doesn’t falter. Maybe he sees something in the way Sam is looking at him. He parts his lips, takes a deep breath, closes his eyes. 

“...I want to see it painted, painted black... Black as night, black as coal... I want to see the sun, blotted out from the sky...”

He’s skipped half the song. But it doesn’t matter, because Sam’s heart is aching, pulse thrumming through his veins. Gabriel’s voice rises as he reaches the climax of the song, head tilted backwards as he sings with heart felt passion. 

“...I want to see it painted, painted, painted, painted black...”

Gabriel opens his eyes, quirks his lips and that’s all it takes. Sam is scrambling forwards, hands cupping Gabriel’s jawline as he leans forward and captures his gorgeous lips in a searing kiss. Gabriel groans. His hands leave the guitar strings with a discordant twang and suddenly they’re on Sam, grabbing onto the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. The edge of the guitar is digging into his bare chest, he probably has horrendous morning breath, but he’s struggling to care. He could stay like this forever, with Gabriel’s tongue in his mouth, his hands tangling in Sam’s hair, tugging just hard enough to stay on the right side of the pleasure-pain line. Sam’s hands go back into Gabriel’s hair. He buries his fingers in the soft, sleep tangled curls at the back of his neck. 

Gabriel pushes forward, ramming the edge of the guitar further into Sam’s chest. _Ow_... that’s actually starting to hurt. Gabriel makes a frustrated noise and pulls back, muttering something about cockblocking guitars under his breath. Sam can’t help but laugh. Gabriel pouts at him, but his lips are twitching upwards. Sighing heavily, he slides off the bed, gives Sam a heated look before padding through to the other room, bestowing Sam with an incredible view of his naked ass on the way.

Sam smiles and leans back on his elbows. God yesterday... Yesterday was one huge messed up rollercoaster of a ride. The exhibition was a veritable shit storm. Nothing could have prepared him for that. For all that crap with his brother. For the horror of Cas’ face as he caught sight of Sam’s drawings over his shoulder... Zachariah and Naomi. A whole host of revelations that followed. But... but Gabriel... stepping up beside him. Their argument forgotten. Facing all that vile hatred... for Sam. Sam’s heart clenches. He remembers fingers threading through his. Gabriel looking up at him with a small sad smile, fingertips brushing his cheek, _I got you kiddo_.

And then afterwards. Sam feels his pulse quicken, heat pooling in his groin. Gabriel beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist. Heels digging into the small of his back. So needy. So desperate. So goddamn pushy. Sam smiles and shakes his head at the memory. He fiddles with the brown cuff about his wrist, absently tracing over the symbol there. _What are you waiting for? An invitation to the grand ball?_ Then he remembers all that heat, Gabriel surrounding him, his inner walls grasping him in a tight embrace. It was perfect, so much better than he could ever have imagined. Not just the sensations, incredible as they were. But the fact that it was Gabriel. Gabriel welcoming him into the perfect tightness of his body. The perfect intimacy. The...

Sam’s breath catches in his throat. Gabriel leans, hip against the doorway, arms crossed over his bare chest. Hair a tangled mess at the back, falling softly across one eye at the front. He’s already hard, beautiful flushed cock curving up to the softness of his belly. He’s gorgeous. Absolutely, heart stoppingly gorgeous. And then he smiles. A wide dimpled smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. Sam’s heart somersaults in his chest, his half hard dick filling with desire. He wants. He _needs_.

He starts to scramble from the bedsheets, long legs getting tangled in the sheets and... _oh crap_... He throws out an arm to stop his fall, elbow hitting hard against the nightstand... _ow fuck_. He lands with a thud, bedsheets still tangled about him, head throbbing from where it knocked against the wall. 

Wow that was... equal parts painful and utterly mortifying.

He hears a snort of laughter and looks up to see Gabriel standing over him, shoulders shaking, lips twitching furiously. _Seriously?_ That actually fucking hurt. Sam can't help but send his boyfriend an epic bitchface. Gabriel pulls the offending lips into his mouth and then he’s crouching down, cradling Sam’s head in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead. Then licking over where he just kissed. _Ew_. That’s gross, so damn gross. Sam tries to push him back. Gabriel chuckles and just pushes forward, licking a stripe over Sam’s cheek. _Fuck’s sake._ This is utterly ridiculous. 

“Jesus Gabe. Get... get off me. You’re not a goddamn lap dog.”

Gabriel snorts out a laugh, quirks his lips and sticks out his tongue, this time aiming for Sam’s nose. _Christ_. Fine, if that's the way it's going to be. Sam holds him back with a hand to his forehead and attacks his ribs with the fingers of his free hand. He falls back on his ass, giggling and gasping and rolling in on himself, squirming from side to side. His cock brushes against Sam’s arm.

They both freeze. Gabriel takes in a deep breath, then he’s grabbing onto Sam’s neck and pulling him roughly down on top of him. Sam is completely crushed in the confined space. Legs protesting painfully. But he goes willingly, mouth easily finding Gabriel’s. He shifts the hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Gabriel’s cock, eliciting a long loud groan and a _fuck Sam_ muttered against his lips. He strokes gently, luxuriating in the velvet touch of the delicate skin beneath his palm. Enjoying the strangled moans and profanity escaping Gabriel’s lips as he pulls back from Sam’s mouth and throws his head backwards. 

Oh perfect opportunity. Sam leans forward and licks a long, kinda slobbery, trail up the length of Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel scrunches his eyes up and makes a face, which is not completely and utterly adorable. 

“Not... playing... gah.” 

Sam twists his hand over the top of Gabriel’s erection, gathering the precome he finds there and smearing it back down over Gabriel’s length. He chuckles as Gabriel’s protests decend into incoherent groans once more. 

“...f-fuck-fair,” Gabriel finally gasps out.

Sam stills his hand and throws Gabriel his very best pout. 

“You want me to stop?”

“Don’t you... don’t you dare.” Gabriel glares daggers at him and grabs hold of Sam’s hand, forceably starting the motion again.

Sam smirks and leans forward. No more licking, but maybe a little sucking. Sam mouths along Gabriel’s jawline, working his way down to the delicate skin of Gabriel’s neck. Ok so maybe he licks a little. But definitely with a lot less slobber. He sucks gently, enjoying the gasps and groans beneath him. Enjoying the taste of Gabriel’s skin. Gabriel’s hands are in his hair again, grasping handfulls of his locks. 

Sam’s legs are cramping painfully, but he doesn’t want to move. Can’t seem to tear himself away. Gabriel’s close. He can feel it in the pulse beneath his palm, in the rapid fluttering of the pulse beneath his tongue.

“Wait fuck.” 

Sam freezes. Furrows his brow. Did he... did he get a little carried away? He pulls back and eyes the purpling bruise on Gabriel’s flushed neck.

“Yeesh... enough with the puppy dog eyes Kiddo... I just... had plans.” Sam blinks down at him and Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Plans involving... you... me... your dick... my ass. Kapische?” Sam quirks an eyebrow. That sounds... interesting. Gabriel’s lip curls upwards. “Gonna ride you into next Tuesday Samsquatch.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam feels his pulse race. He swallows. Yeah, definitely interesting.

Gabriel scrambles backwards and Sam sits back on his heels, trying to ignore the pain in his calf muscles. “You like the sound of that Kiddo?” Gabriel raises his eyebrows and chuckles as Sam maybe makes a little noise in the back of his throat. He tilts his head towards the bed.

Sam doesn’t need to ask. He knows what Gabriel wants him to do. Feeling his heart hammering in his chest, Sam climbs awkwardly onto the bed, disentangling his long limbs on the way. He can feel Gabriel’s gaze on him. He feels his cheeks flush. God, the thought of doing this again. Feeling himself deep inside Gabriel body. But this time with Gabriel in control. Actually, Sam’s not going to kid himself. Gabriel was very much in control last time. And he finds that... yeah he’s actually good with that. 

He’s barely stretched himself out on the bed, when the wind is knocked from his body, Gabriel’s solid form suddenly straddling his middle. He tenses his stomach muscles a little too late and gives Gabriel an exhasperated look. _Christ_. Gabriel at least has the decency to look mildly sheepish before shrugging a shoulder, quirking an eyebrow and leaning forward to scrabble in the nightstand. Sam can feel the heat radiating from his body, the leaking tip of his cock is nudging at Sam’s pectoral muscles. Sam draws in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart beat. If he gets too worked up now, he’s not going to last long at all.

Finally Gabriel sits back, albeit a little more carefully, brandishing a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Ready to rumba Samsquatch?” Gabriel’s lips quirk upwards and his eyebrows dance across his forehead. 

Sam furrows his brow as Gabriel balances the lube on Sam’s chest and rips open the the condom wrapper. “Uh, shouldn’t I open you up first?”

Gabriel just smirks and wiggles his fingers. “Already taken care of Bucko.”

_Jesus_. Gabriel already... while he slept? Much as Sam enjoys the process, the thought of Gabriel prepping himself, slowly opening himself up while Sam slept... Did he do it in here? In bed beside him? Christ, Sam was so exhausted, so out of it, Gabriel may very well have. The thought is... wow. 

Gabriel gives him a knowing look, but doesn’t pass comment, unless you count the arch of his eyebrow. Instead, he twists his body around and reaches back to take Sam in hand, expertly rolling the condom over his length. He grabs the lube and squirts some over the top, before positioning himself. Sam holds in his breath as he feels the tip of his cock nudging at Gabriel’s entrance. It doesn’t take long for the muscles to give way. They gasp at the same time as the head of Sam’s cock slips inside Gabriel’s body with ease. Fuck that feels even better than he remembered. And God, but Gabriel isn’t even pausing. He’s rocking his hips, pushing back, easing his body down onto Sam’s lap. Sam grabs handfulls of the undersheet as his cock slides further and further into that incredible tight, perfect heat.

At some point he closed his eyes. The sensations overwhelming him. But now he opens them. He wants to see. Has to see. Gabriel’s flushed. All the way from his cheeks down to the centre of his chest. Head thrown back, lips parted. Muttering obscenities. Sam reaches out, running a hand up one taut thigh muscle to Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel shudders and makes a whining noise in the back of his throat as Sam stretches up to run his fingertips over Gabriel’s chest, rubbing gently over one pert nipple. Fuck so beautiful.

“S-Sam.” Gabriel’s eyelids flutter, then he’s sinking back, Sam’s cock sliding those last few inches inside. 

Sam gasps and drops his hand down to Gabriel’s hip as muscles spasm around him. Gabriel’s breathing heavily above him, sweat standing out on his brow. His body has taken Sam faster this time, but he’s still going to need time to adjust. Sam rubs circles over Gabriel’s hipbones as he draws in a few ragged breaths. 

Then he’s moving. Ever so gently at first. Small rocking motions, little gasps falling from parted lips. It’s incredible. It’s too much. And it’s not nearly enough. Sam wants... He lifts his hips up to meet Gabriel as he rocks backwards. Gabriel stills, his eyes flutter open and he looks down at Sam, hair falling across his face. He quirks an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. And that’s all the warning Sam gets. Because suddenly Gabriel is really moving. Lifting off of Sam and then slamming back down, almost hard enough to hurt. _Jesus fuck_. Gabriel is fucking himself with wild abandon, one hand used to brace himself, the other going to his cock, the black leather of his cuff standing out starkly against the pale skin of his forearm. Sam stutters his hips upwards, meeting Gabriel halfway, pushing deeper inside him. He angles his hips experimentally with every thrust upwards. There. Gabriel cries out and pushes himself backwards more roughly, speeding up his motions. 

Sam’s fingers dig into Gabriel’s hips. He’s not going to last. He can feel the pressure building. Judging by Gabriel’s expression and the volume of his cries, he’s close too. Sam tries to hold back. Watching Gabriel’s beautiful features twist in pleasure. He slams back once, twice and then muscles are tightening around Sam, gripping him in that perfect tight embrace, pulling him over the edge as Gabriel screams out his name.

~~~

Gabriel’s face is kind of smooshed into the side of his neck, solid body still half on top of him, making it slightly challenging to breathe. They’re both sticky and a little sweaty and maybe kind of gross. But it doesn’t matter. None of that matters. He feels like he’s floating. A blissful warmth spread throughout his body. 

He’s had sex before. He’s made love. He hasn’t had a huge number of partners, but he hasn’t been a stranger to the concept of the one night stand. But none of it, even the very best times with Jess... It never felt quite like this before. Part of it is that... hell, it’s just really great sex. Gabriel hadn’t just been boasting when he proclaimed himself to be a spectacular lay. God he hadn’t even been exaggerating in the slightest. But it’s more than that. Far more. That undefinable something.

The first time they had sex Sam blurted it out. He hadn’t even defined it to himself, not fully grasped what it was, but somehow the word came out anyway. Love. It seems like such a small word for such a depth of feeling. He’s loved before. Loved so much that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with that one person... But with Gabriel. It should scare him that he feels that way already. That he felt it so goddamn fast, on a level he’s never really felt it before. Hell it did. It scared him when he didn’t know he could love again. When he felt like he didn’t deserve it. It took him way too long to get his head out of his ass. But now. Now it just feels right. Everything just feels right.

He presses a kiss into Gabriel’s sweat damp hair. It’s about all the movement he can manage right now.

“I love you.” It’s barely a whisper, but Gabriel seems to hear him anyway. He makes a contented noise into Sam’s neck and burrows closer.

Sam smiles. He could stay here forever. Ok so they might need to take care of such things as eating eventually. Peeing. Maybe sooner rather than later. And if they don’t clean this sticky mess from their skin... Well there’s a very real possibility that they might actually end up glued together. But for now...

Sam lets his mind drift. Enjoying the warm weight of Gabriel’s body, the tickle of his breath, ghosting against Sam’s skin. He takes a moment to be glad he doesn’t have classes today. He has an exam tomorrow. But screw it. He’s studied enough. Worked his ass off since he started back at college. He knows more than enough to get by. He doesn’t have to rush off anywhere. Maybe he can just stay. Can he just stay?

“Gabe... are you... are you working today?” Sam asks tentatively.

Sam feels movement against his neck. An eyebrow raise? He smiles. Yeah he’s going to need a little more than that.

“Gabe?” He summons the energy to reach over with the arm that’s not being crushed underneath his lover and gently strokes his fingers down Gabriel’s spine.

Gabriel makes a muffled sound of complaint against his skin, but eventually pulls back enough to squint up at Sam’s face. 

“Nope. ‘M fine n fancy free.” Gabriel’s voice sounds kind of raspy. He quirks an eyebrow. “Please tell me you haven’t got any more apocalyptic exhibitions to...” He extracts his hand from between their bodies and waves it about.

Sam’s not entirely sure what the hand gesture’s supposed to mean, but he smiles and shakes his head. “The exhibition’s on all week, but I have plans to burrow my head in the sand and pretend it doesn’t exist.”

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. 

“No one expects us to turn up. It’s exam week. We’ve done our duty. And I don’t have any exams until tomorrow.”

Gabriel’s eyes brighten. Then he furrows his brow.

Sam huffs out a laugh, guessing what’s bothering him. “I’ve studied enough.”

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow and levels a smouldering look at him. 

The corner of Sam’s mouth turns upwards and he quirks his own eyebrow in return, running his fingertips back up Gabriel’s spine. “You want me to stay?”

Gabriel’s expression turns more heated. He nods his head.

“You want me to stay right here and...” Sam bites his lip and runs his fingers up Gabriel’s neck and around to his upturned face. He cups the side of Gabriel’s jaw and runs his thumb along Gabriel’s beautiful lower lip. “You want me to...” Sam trails off, flushing lightly.

“Fuck me again and again?” Gabriel supplies with a hopeful look on his face. 

_Christ_. Sam flushes a deeper shade of red, but he nods his head. 

“Hells yeah,” Gabriel says, a broad grin spreading over his features, as he dives in to capture Sam’s mouth in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. I might... might have a leettle bit of a crush on Richard's voice. Ok damn you, the entire man. Let's just say there was YouTube. YouTube and very enticing videos of Richard singing. I. can't. help. it. ok. Now I've indulged, we can progress with the rest of the fic as per usual. 
> 
> Apologies for not getting to Gabriel POV in this chapter. The boys were just a little too frisky and the opening scene went a little longer than intended. Fear not, Gabe's POV is very much present and will be shortly joining us in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whole day together, it's back to reality. Sam has an exam and Gabriel has work tonight. But Gabriel's been thinking. Maybe there's something he can do to help with Sam's senior project. He just needs a little something to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Gabriel for you...

GABRIEL

Gabriel’s tempted to dance. Maybe skip a little. Might look a bit weird, but fuck it. There’s only one little problem with that impulse however. The fucking. Hells, his ass is feeling all sorts of delicate right now. In the best possible way. His dick’s feeling it a little too. Definitely his balls. All those orgasms. He may have actually lost count. A wide smile spreads across his face. A group of chattering students pass by and give him weird looks. Gabriel’s not sure if it’s the smiling or his slightly odd, uneven gait. He couldn’t care less.

He sighs happily and draws his cargo jacket tighter about his person. It was all worthwhile. All that waiting, all that tension. Sex with Sam is all kinds of incredible. Far better than his horny, overactive imagination could conjure up. Ok so maybe it was all that build up. But well... Gabriel’s not buying that B.S.. It’s true that they waited a whole long time. Gabriel was... he was... maybe a little afraid of rushing things. Of sprinting to the finish line only to find that Sam was only in it for one race...

But... Damn it, after the fourth time... In one day. Spectacular. They don’t fit together perfectly. It’s damn awkward and clumsy at times. But that’s almost... Gabriel actually likes that about them. Who the hell needs finesse, when you have a stammering, flushed, sex god-slash-nerd in front of you. And hells but the orgasms are explosive. Sometimes quite literally. They haven’t quite achieved accidental bukkake again, but Gabriel really came damn close when he was riding Sam first thing yesterday morning.

It’s not just the sex though. It’s the everything inbetween. The kissing. He whistles long and low. A passing student makes a face at him and he rolls his eyes. _Jesus not you. Sam._ Gabriel would quite happily take up residence in Sam’s mouth. He arches an eyebrow. Ok maybe his tongue, his dick and his ass could take turns. Any old how. Kissing Sam may just be his new favorite pastime. They kissed before. Plenty of making out. But naked kissing. All day. Hells yeah.

There’s all the touching. A lot of it sexual, sure... but then there’s the gentle brush of Sam’s fingertips over his forehead when his sex hair’s gotten out of control. Sam rubbing circles over his pulse point as they both bask in the blissful afterglow of another spectacular orgasm. Sam gathering Gabriel’s body backwards into his warm embrace, chin resting on top of his head. 

Gabriel shivers. It has nothing to do with the cold. He pauses at the door to the art building, drawing in a deep breath of the crisp chill december air. He’s never been happier. Part of him wonders whether he should pinch himself. His life hasn’t been a cake walk. At times it’s been damn near apocalyptic. So when it’s good... even just a little... He makes the most of it. Always. Because you never know when... He furrows his brows. He doesn’t want to think about that. 

The door flings open and he has to skip backwards to avoid being bludgeoned by the handle, hissing slightly at the sensation in his delicate rear. The professor gives him a irritated look before bustling away across campus. Charming. Gabriel rolls his eyes and pushes through the door. He knows where Professor Dickbag’s office is. Maybe leave something mildly incriminating in a desk drawer. Hardcore gay porn? Hmm maybe. Gabriel shakes his head. Yeesh. No. He has better things to do now. Like Sam. 

He feels warmth spread through his chest as his mind drifts back to this morning. It was Sam who woke first this time. He didn’t leave the bed though. No naked serenading. Just one long arm wrapping around him. One kiss to the tip of his nose and another on his forehead. Then there was definite snuggling. Snuggling which led to heavy petting. Which led to warm, gentle, slow, but surprisingly satisying, sleepy sex. 

Sam stayed long enough to hold him through the afterglow, to gently clean the come from his body. Then he was pressing kisses to Gabriel’s face again. And one weirdly to his belly. Gabriel’s wrung out dick got a little interested by that, but Sam had to go. He has an exam today and Gabriel has to work tonight. And much as he’s loath to admit it, his ass needs a little recovery time.

Besides, Gabriel has plans. He hasn’t exactly had time to think on it much, but Sam’s idea for a senior project has been at the back of his mind. And much as Gabriel enjoys being an enormous distraction, he doesn’t want Sam to get a few months down the line and start panicking about a lack of progress. Gabriel is determined to help. He can be helpful. The fact that Sam’s off the wall idea involves fucking has little to do with it. Honest. Gabriel smirks to himself. Hells, the whole idea is all sorts of arousing. Definitely something Gabriel can can on board with.

He hops down the first few stairs. Pauses, hisses in a breath. No hopping. Definitely no hopping. He takes the rest of the flight at a decidedly more leisurely pace, thinking through how he’s going to handle this. With his usual charm of course. The door at the end of the corridor is open. He pops his head in. It’s Maggie, one of the photography grad students and thankfully someone he knows pretty well. She was one of his clients during the summer break. Hired his ass, quite literally, for an abstract photography project. A little akin to Becky’s focus, but perhaps with a little more subtlety. 

“Hey, Mags! What’s up? Long time no see.” He throws his arms wide and smiles broadly.

She looks up from the photography magazine she’s been flicking through and eyes him warily.

“Gabriel.”

Not such a great start admittedly. Maggie’s kinda shy and little awkward, has the appearance of lacking confidence, in her abilities and in general. She does however have a pretty strong sense for B.S. and as such unfortunately isn’t inclined to take any of his.

He saunters over, as casually as possible. By the weird look she gives him, he guesses he’s still walking a little on the weird side. He leans on the counter, rests his chin on his hand and looks at her through his eyelashes. 

“No.”

He raises his eyebrows and leans back, hands held out, sporting his very best innocent look.

She sighs. “What do you want Gabriel?”

“Just to borrow a little... equipment. Nothin fancy.”

She leans back too and crosses her arms across her chest. “I can’t loan you equipment for... I actually really don’t want to know what it’s for. You’re not a student. I can’t loan you anything. Period.”

He could try cajoling, maybe a little bribery. But he doesn’t think it’ll work in this case. He does have one trump card to play though, one rather physically appealing one with near unbeatable stats. 

“It’s not for me. It’s for Sam.”

Oh yes. Definitely the right card to play. She just got that dreamy look on her face. 

“For Sam? That’s the...” She raises her hand high above her head. “The really uh tall guy right? The new student.”

“Mr tall dark and adorably puppyish himself,” Gabriel gives her a wide smile. 

She shivers. He’s pretty sure it’s nothing to do with him. Probably getting a good visual of Sam’s glorious heartbreaker of a smile or maybe his equally glorious ass. 

“And why exactly did he send you?” she asks, furrowing her brow.

He leans over the counter again, purses his lips. “Oh, that would be because he’s busy with exams and... we’re dating.” He tries his very best not to look smug. But he’s pretty sure he’s failing abysmally.

Her eyes widen. Woah no need to look so shocked! Honestly. He’s kinda insulted.

“You and he...?” She eyes him up and down.

He resists the urge to roll his eyes and smirks instead, “Lots of sex. If you catch my drift.” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Maggie continues to look shocked for a few more beats, then she’s nodding her head, looking mightily impressed.

She drums her fingertips on the counter, expression contemplative. 

“You’ll pay for any damages?”

“I swear.” Gabriel leans back and spreads his arms out again. 

She eyes him carefully. Bullshit detector most definitely in operational mode. 

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow. “I’ll even throw in a free ass sesh.”

She rolls her eyes. “My grant pays for those Gabriel.”

_Oh right_. He purses his lips. “For your personal collection then.”

She gives him a disturbed look, then shakes her head and laughs. “I’ll pass. Wouldn’t want to get tall dark and steamy all jealous now would I?” 

“He would murder you with his puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh but what a way to go.” She looks dreamily up at the ceiling, then leans forward on the counter. “I’m probably going to regret this but... what do you need?”

~~~

Gabriel hefts the bags over his shoulder and wheezes out a breath. He might. Might have gone a little overboard. Maybe the lighting rig was a step too far. _Shit_. He rounds the corner and just about walks straight into a towering pillar of leather and flanel clad testosterone.

Dean glares at him. Gabriel lowers the bags to the ground, wipes the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and stares back, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Where’s my brother?” 

Dean’s got his uber growly face on. Hands fisted at his side. Gabriel narrowly resists the urge to burst into uncontrolled laughter. Instead he makes a face and shrugs his shoulders.

Dean frowns, jaw clenching. “He didn’t come home. All day yesterday. Phone’s not switched on.” Dean rubs a hand over his face. “You better not have him locked up in some creepy sex dungeon or something.”

Gabriel barks out a laugh. He can’t help it. No handcuffs involved. Yet. But it’s not so far from the truth. Though judging by Sam’s repeated yells of, _fuck Gabriel yes_, Gabriel’s gonna assume that Sam very much wanted to be there. 

Dean makes a disturbed face at him, but Gabriel doesn’t miss the tightness about his eyes. 

He sighs, rolls his eyes heavenwards then looks back at Dean. “Kid’s sweatin it out in a whole different sort of torture chamber. Definitely not the good kind.” Dean’s eyes widen almost comically. Oh for Christ’s sake. Can’t he grasp the concept of a metaphor? “It’s exam week Dean-o. Yeesh.” 

Dean throws him an exasperated look. “Couldn’t you have just told me that... from the get go?”

Gabriel makes a face. _And where would the fun in that be?_

Dean sighs and rubs his sinuses. He swallows and puts his hands in his pockets. Clearly uncomfortable. Gabriel has an inkling they’re going to start talking about feelings.

“It’s just... after the other day...” Dean clears his throat. “Kid got me worried.”

Gabriel just nods. He gets that. He really does. He feels a pang of guilt. He really should have checked in on Luke by now. He’s been rather... distracted. Hopefully Cas... Though clearly Cas has been distracted too. Came by last night to drop off Gabriel’s luggage, looking considerably more disheveled than usual and mildly disturbed when Gabriel answered the door wearing nothing but a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron and with smears of chocolate sauce on his face...

“Listen... About the other day.” Gabriel raises an eyebrow as Dean purses his lips. “When all that shit went down. You... you stood up for my brother. Don’t think I didn’t notice that.”

Gabriel feels something clench in his chest. He wasn’t exactly expecting...

Dean opens his mouth again and closes it. He steps forward and claps Gabriel on the shoulder. Gabriel just stares, his own mouth ajar. Did he just get the Dean Winchester seal of approval? He’s tempted to make a smartass comment, but honestly he has nothing. And if he attempts speech right now he’s a little afraid his voice might waver. 

Dean nods his head, shoves his hand back in his pocket and turns to leave. He makes it only a few paces, Gabriel gaping after him, before he turns on his heel.

“If you see Sammy, tell him I want my goddamn car back.” He eyes Gabriel distrustfully and makes a face. “And if I find any suspicious stains...” He trails off and it’s back to the glaring.

Gabriel’s tempted to smirk, to maybe wiggle his eyebrows or maybe even make a few obscene hand gestures, but after all that emotional constipation, yeah he’ll throw the kid a bone. He rolls his eyes, flips Dean off and shaking his head, shoulders his heavy burdens and heads on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to make you wait too long for Gabriel's perspective. Not sure when I'll be posting next. Maybe mid week? We shall see. Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying so far x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has one of his exceptionally brilliant ideas... which unfortunately has an unforseen consequence. Sam finally heads home and walks into a rather uncomfortable situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally slipped and posted a chapter...

SAM

Sam lets out a sigh of relief as he exits the exam hall. The exam itself went pretty well. At least he thinks it did. Maybe he got a little distracted during the essay question, maybe focused a little too much on the erotic symbolism inherent in most of Klimt’s work... But he’s studied hard. He knows his stuff. 

The Professor... Sam couldn’t shake the feeling that the guy was glaring at him. Maybe he heard what happened at the exhibition. Maybe he’s still oddly pissed at Sam for using his cellphone during that one lecture. Admittedly it wasn’t Sam’s finest moment, but... he was having something of a crazy day and in a moment of weakness... He acted like a teenage girl obsessing over a boy. Sam cringes. 

“Hey Noob. Ouch... I thought you’d KO this one. What gives?”

Sam shakes his head and smiles down at Charlie’s concerned face. 

“Hey... ah no it was ok. I think. How’d it go for you?” 

“I Hermione Granger’d the shit out of it.” Charlie holds up her fist. Sam smiles and bumps his own fist against hers. “Booyah.” Charlie looks around and Sam raises his eyebrows. “Where’s your weirder half?”

Sam’s eyebrows climb further up his forehead. Was Charlie expecting to see Gabriel take another flying leap at him?

“Ah he’s ah...” 

Sam flushes as he pictures Gabriel back at home... his home... _Christ_... Still naked and sprawled seductively across his satin comforter. But no, they agreed they wouldn’t see each other again today. Gabriel’s working and Sam needs to get back home, get a fresh change of clothes, shave, take care of the essentials. Gabriel washed Sam’s clothes, but his shirt’s a little ripped and missing several buttons. He’s just glad he had an undershirt on because Gabriel’s shirts would be ridiculously tight on him and he’d be showing a disturbing amount of midrift right now. And that’s really not the kind of look he’s going for.

Sam makes a face. “We’re not... we’re not actually joined at the hip.”

Charlie looks pointedly at his shirt, which is clearly the same one he was wearing to the exhibition and has also rather obviously sustained some damage. 

Sam shoots Charlie a quick bitchface before swiftly changing the conversation and starting to walk in the direction of home. 

“So how’s your senior project going?”

Charlie makes a face. “It’s not. What with the exhibition...”

She trails off. Sam knows Charlie was almost as nervous as he was. He gives her a sympathetic look. 

“You?” Charlie raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Oh um... I actually finally got an idea.” Sam rubs the back of his neck. He didn’t think his line of questioning through. 

Charlie beams at him. “That’s awesome Noob.” She thumps him in the arm a little too hard. He winces. She gives him a look when he doesn’t elaborate. A look that turns knowing when he finds himself flushing again.

“Is Gabriel somehow involved? Are we gonna have another big boss battle on our hands?”

Sam flushes more furiously, but he pauses and looks at her with a grim expression on his face. “If I were you... I’d start levelling up.”

She rubs her hands together and regards him with an expression of pure glee. 

~~~

Sam gets halfway home before realising two things. 1: he hasn’t bothered to charge or switch on his phone for more than a day and 2: he left the Impala back at the University. _Christ_, Dean’s going to kill him. Wincing, he turns on his heel and heads back to the student car park.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel flops back on his bed and stares at his ceiling, drawing in a long breath through his nose. Christ is he getting his exercise today. He draws in another breath. Really smells of sex in here. He should probably do something about that. Later. He curls onto his side and burrows his head into the pillow beside him. This... this just smells of Sam. He sighs happily. When he gets his breath back he should probably set up and test all the quipment he just lugged all the way across campus and up two flights of stairs. But first. He’s kinda stinky and sweaty. Shower. Wash the sheets. Set up and test. He sighs, not so happily. Just a minute more. He burrows his nose in the pillow and breathes deeply.

~~~

It’s a brilliant idea. Abolutely genius. Gabriel rummages in his cupboard and pulls out a few boxes, wincing as a stack of old books tumbles out and narrowly miss his head. He kicks them aside... Later damn it... and opens the boxes, pulling out tatty old Christmas decorations, a stack of unused Christmas cards and there, yes he knew he still had it. He smirks to himself as he pulls it out of the box. Oh and there underneath... Yes he’ll definitely be needing those soon. Damn it, it’s December, he’s been way too distracted... In all the best possible ways, but he should have this sorted by now.

He opens a second box. Perfect. Right on the top. He runs the cable over to the socket and smiles when most of the tiny colorful LEDs light up. Leaving the cheerful little lights plugged in, he strips off his robe and pulls on a decidedly more festive version. 

The idea came to him in the shower. It’s perhaps testament to how much sex he’s had lately that he was actually brainstorming instead of thinking about Sam fucking him up against the shower wall. They already engaged in a bit of aqua fallatio, the rest is most definitely on the Fucket list. Any old how.

Instead of sex, he was thinking about Christmas. And about old ladies. Specifically, his randy retirees life drawing class. Gabriel’s Cougars are due to have their last session of the year next week and it always turns into more of a drunken celebration than a serious art class. Last year his class surprised him with an amusing and incredibly impressive hand knit Christmas jumper. It was far too big for him, but Gabriel loved it anyway. This year Gabriel wants to return the favor in some small way. He can’t knit or make anything useful with his hands. He’s crafty in the bedroom perhaps, but not so much outside it. 

But there is one thing he is good at. And judging by the rather risque messages he received after his el doucho of a cousin sent half of his class a naked pic – Gabriel was passed out after a few too many innuendo based cocktails – he’s pretty sure they’ll appreciate it.

Gabriel saunters over to just the right spot, opens the robe and levels his very best, very filthy, smouldering look at the camera. He’s just about to press the timer remote when he realises he’s forgotten something. Tutting softly to himself, he bends down and picks up the string of colorful lights and wraps it loosely around his neck, letting the string trail down his bare chest, illuminating his skin in a multitude of colors. Satisfied, he turns to the camera and turns up the heat again.

When the timer goes off he practically skips over to the tripod, stopping just short as the light string comes very close to garroting him. Yikes. That would make for a rather grisly find for poor Samshine. He makes a face and disentangles himself from the jolly homicidal Christmas lights, before heading over to check the image on the camera. The settings are wrong. It’s too whited out. And damn. Not sexy enough. He arches an eyebrow and looks down the length of his body at the red satin boxer shorts he’s wearing. Shrugs a shoulder. Eases them over his hips and kicks them off. 

He frowns. He can’t exactly go full frontal. His class may see that all the time, but for what he has in mind... Maybe not. He pads over to the haphazard clutter of boxes. Pulls out a strand of sorry looking straggly tinsel. Yeesh no. He pops his head in the cupboard. Wait now... He eyes the tube of wrapping paper. He raises an eyebrow. Hells, why not?

~~~

SAM

Sam bites his lip and unlocks the door. His brother isn’t in the main living area, but someone else is. Someone with unmistakable ‘just had sex’ hair, multiple hickies on their neck and wearing his brother’s faded AC/DC t-shirt, paired with the most unattractive pair of underwear Sam has ever seen. 

“Hello Sam.”

“Uh Hey.”

Sam hastily passes through the door and shuts it behind him, turning to face the figure perched on the stool at the counter with a somewhat awkward smile. 

Cas smiles back and they fall into a mildly uncomfortable silence. 

The last time Sam saw Cas, it was from a crouched position behind Gabriel’s easy chair. He was naked – Sam, not Cas – and covered in chocolate sauce. And the last time Cas saw Sam – he hopes – Cas was looking decidedly dazed, leaning against the wall with his shirt open, dark bruises on his neck – looks like he’s obtained a few more – and sporting a rather obvious hard on.

Cas stares down into his mug, then looks up at Sam and tilts his head to the side. “How is Gabriel?”

Sam clears his throat and feels his cheeks flushing. So Cas knew he was there last night. He guesses it was rather obvious.

“Uh good. He’s um good.” 

Cas nods and goes back to staring into his coffee mug. 

Sam hovers awkwardly.

“I hope you’re ready for round two hotshot.”

They both look round. _Christ_. Sam hastily overts his eyes and rubs a hand over his face. He does not need to see his brother, dripping wet from the shower, wearing nothing but an unecessarily skimpy towel and covered in bite marks. 

Dean does that incredibly dorky awkward laughing thing, clears his throat and says, “Sammy, you’re back,” in a disturbingly squeaky voice. 

Well at least his brother won’t be giving him any shit for the time being. Sam makes his excuses and then makes a hasty retreat to his bedroom.

He sits down on his bed and looks across at his pinboard. It’s still covered in sketches, inpiration images and post-it note scribbles. He stares at the rather graphic drawing of Gabriel with his back arched in ecstasy, legs wrapped around Sam’s waist as Sam pushes up into his body, giant angel wings stretched out behind him. His eyes flick up to the rather incriminating post-it containing a list of height difference kink pornos. _Casa Erotica_. _Christ_. He somehow forgot he left all this up here. He hopes to hell that Dean didn’t come into his room while he was gone, because _shit_. 

He rubs a hand over his face, then flops back on his bedding. He’ll deal with it later. He’s goddamn exhausted. 

He stares up at his ceiling and lets his mind drift. Back to this morning. Waking to find Gabriel still asleep beside him, snuggled under the covers, only his nose and closed eyes visible above the bedsheets, messy chestnut and gold hair falling across his forehead. Sam had smiled and shuffled closer, gently draped an arm over Gabriel’s sleeping form. Gabriel had made a small noise of contentment. Then of course Sam couldn’t help it. He had leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the tip of Gabriel’s nose. Gabriel’s eyes had fluttered open, quirked lips appearing above the covers as Sam brushed the hair from his forehead and pressed another kiss there.

And then it was all about sensation. The gentle press of Gabriel’s lips on his. The brush of his fingertips down Sam’s chest. The weight of Gabriel’s leg tangling with his own. It wasn’t desperate. It wasn’t needy and yet it spoke of longing. They had explored each other’s bodies, gently, carefully, lovingly. Inside and out. Gabriel barely needed any prep. After all the frantic love making the day before, Sam found his body relaxed and giving, welcoming Sam in with only the barest hint of resistance. 

Sam had kept expecting Gabriel to push things along, to take control, demand that Sam speed up, fuck him harder. But for once Gabriel seemed content to let Sam take it slow, to take it gently. To just revel in the touch of soft, sweat slick skin, in the sensation of Gabriel surrounding him so completely. And when they finally climaxed, Gabriel had shuddered beneath him, wetness spreading between their bodies, gasping and crying out Sam’s name. Followed by _I love you, I love you_. Sam has to wonder if he even knew he said it. They’ve exchanged those words so many times now, but somehow, right then, he really felt the depth of their meaning. Sam feels a warmth spreading through his chest, his own whispered words echoing in his mind. _I love you too Gabe. Always._

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel winces and looks down at the twisted length of scotch tape. He reaches down and ever so gently pull- _OW FUCK OW_. He blinks back tears and glares down at his groin. Sighs. _Crap_. Perhaps he got a little overenthusiastic with the tape. He isn’t exactly the neatest of gift wrappers. As usual, he didn’t exactly think this thing through. 

This shit’s really not coming out. Not without an extreme level of pain and a fair amount of skin flaying in oh so delicate places. _Crap_. And he’s due at work any damn minute now. _Double crap_. He glances at his wristwatch and winces again. _Triple crap_. Even if he leaves right now. Exactly as he is. He’d be late. Assuming he got there at all and didn’t get arrested for indecent exposure. 

He could, theoretically, pull on his jeans and a shirt and deal with it later, but the thought of it sticking to the material and pulling. He winces again. Or worse. What if it migrates and sticks to his... Gabriel pales. Hells no. Blowing out a long breath he picks up the scissors and makes the sacrifice. _Sorry Kiddo. I did my best. But in the end, there was nothing I could do._ God Gabriel can see the puppy dog eyes right now. He makes a face as he eyes the state of the devastation. Not good. Looks like topiary gone wrong. He purses his lips, then hiccups out a giggle. Definitely gonna be tears.

Still chuckling to himself, he drops the white trimmed red robe, flings the santa hat in the direction of the boxes and pads through to his bedroom in search of some clothes. 

He may have had to make some pretty brutal sacrifices, but job done. He has a feeling his lovely ladies will be rather delighted with their gifts this year.

~~~

He swings up the entrance and shuffles in. By the time he turns back around Jo has finished with her customer and rounds on him.

“What the hell happened in San Fransisco?” she hisses in his ear.

He raises an eyebrow. _What?_ What on earth does his epic prank wars with Balthazar, culminating in an outlandish bar crawl showdown and cheerleader outfit retaliation, got to do with him being late?

She crosses her arms over her chest and gestures with her head at the other side of the bar. Gabriel furrows his brow and looks over. Ah. That’s what she means. 

Luke is about an inch from a terrified customer’s face, apparently berrating him for ordering a glass of single malt with ice. As Gabriel watches with wide eyes, Luke picks up a handfull of ice and-

Jo grabs hold of his arm and stops him just before he dumps his load over the shocked customer’s head. Luke growls at her, actually growls at her, but Jo stands her ground, looking at him with a fiery intensity in her eyes.

“Take a break Luke. Now.”

He clenches his jaw, but relents, dropping the ice in the bucket and storming past Gabriel, practically knocking him on his ass. As the staff door swings shut, Gabriel rubs at his shoulder and glances up to see Jo looking pointedly at him. He shrugs his shoulders, but he feels something unpleasant twist in his stomach. _Oh hells, not again._

~~~ 

SAM

“What the hell gives?” Sam starts awake and blinks up at his brother. “I trust you with baby and you go and abduct her for more than a...”

Deans voice trails off. Sam furrows his brow and sits up on his elbows, follows Dean’s gaze over to... _Oh, oh for christ’s sake._

Dean is regarding Sam’s pinboard with wide eyed horror. He turns to Sam and makes a face at him. “Dude, _seriously_?!”

Sam just raises his eyebrows, then throws his brother a bitchface. If Dean would only learn to knock, these sorts of situations wouldn’t have to keep on happening.

Dean shakes his head and glances back at the board, making a truly ridiculous face. 

“_Height difference kink_?”

Sam sighs, “Dean.”

“Casa _Erotica_?” 

“_Deaaaan_.”

Dean turns to face him and purses his lips. “Let me know if it’s any good.”

Sam grabs a book from his night stand and lobs it at his brother’s smirking face.

Dean swerves out of the way and chuckles.

Sam tries to glare at his brother, but he can feel the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “Jerk.”

Dean levels a shit eating grin at him. “Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing... Actually no, I should be doing boring adult things like chores, but well, once I get posting I can't wait to share. I will need to start pacing them a little bit, but it's always difficult to judge how much time I'll have, especially into December. I'll just have to play it by ear. Should definitely have another chapter up before the end of the week. Maybe earlier. Hope you enjoy x


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel places the order for his little gifts and heads on over to Sam's for a little hanky panky. Only things don't quite go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a horrible cold, so I'm indulging in a little postage. Hope you enjoy. Have some awkwards situations with a side of silliness...

GABRIEL

The stocky middle aged lady behind the counter looks at the screen in front of her, then flicks her eyes up to Gabriel, then back to the screen, face impassive. Gabriel purses his lips. Damn. What will he do if she refuses to print them? He’s left it too late to order online. 

She turns the screen to face him and points a blunt index figure at the thumbnail he had indicated. 

“This one?” 

He flicks his eyes over the rest of the images. Maybe he should have wiped the rest of the card. Some of those are a little... 

He looks up at her, puppy dog eyes set to max – he’s been watching Sam, taking notes, damn but they work wonders - and nods his head. 

She turns the screen back around and scrutinises the thumbnails, tilts her head to the side and flicks her eyes back up to Gabriel. 

“I woulda gone with the laying down one.” She raises an eyebrow, but the rest of her expression remains completely blank. “But each to their own.” _Uh ok._

He watches her as she stalks over to a wall calendar - one of those awful ones with kittens hanging from tree branches and nauseating inspirational quotes - and squints at the dates on it. I can do these by next Tuesday. 

Gabriel hisses in a breath through his teeth. His class is on Monday. Hells, he really doesn’t want to let down his Cougars. 

“Any chance you can put a... rush on that,” Gabriel leans on the counter, throwing her his most charmingly flirtatious smile.

She eyes him, face as impassive as ever. Blows out a breath.

“I’ll do you a deal.”

Gabriel holds his breath, he really can’t afford to pay premium to expedite the order.

“I get to... print one of these... for my own personal use. Call it a Christmas bonus if you will. And I’ll make sure you get these by...?”

_Oh, oh wow_. Hells, he’s ok with that. “Monday morning?” He raises his eyebrows hopefully.

She nods her head and he’s given the barest hint of a smile as she quite obviously runs her eyes over his body. He quirks his lips and wiggles his brows at her, before spinning on his heel and heading to the door. He has places to be, people, or rather person, to do. 

He’s just about to push through the door when the lady speaks up again.

“You know...” He turns to face her, quirking an eyebrow in question. “You should get a calendar made. Folks go crazy for that shit. You definitely got the goods.”

She sweeps her eyes over his form again. Oh the flattery. Gabriel most definitely approves of this lavacious lady. 

He makes a considering face. Shrugs a shoulder. “You know... maybe I will.” He throws her one more smirk before making his exit, a broad smile spreading across his features and maybe a little skip in his step.

~~~

Gabriel leans as close as he can to the tiny camera so that only his eye will be seen and presses the buzzer.

The intercom makes a few weird buzzing and hissing noises and then there’s a rather unattractive snorted out chortle.

Gabriel shifts so that his lips are now in frame. 

“I got the steamin hot bod you ordered.”

He leans back and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, lips quirking upwards into a filthy smirk.

By the sounds of it, Sam seems to be having some sort of unfortunate fit. After a beat, and a wheezy drawn in breath, the buzzer sounds. 

Gabriel chuckles to himself and pushes through the entrance door, taking the stairs at a hop. When he reaches the first floor landing and casts his eyes down the hallway, his breath catches in his throat. Sam is standing in the doorway, head practically brushing the damn doorframe, with a brilliant, heart stopping smile spread across his features. Hells that is one gloriously beautiful example of the very best humanity has to offer. The epitome of masculine perfection. He growls low in his throat. _Mine._

He stalks down the hallway briskly, eyes fixed on Sam’s criminally sexy face. Sam’s smile falters, his lips part, pupils dilating. _Oh yeah. Hells yeah_. Gabriel haults when he reaches the doorway. Draws in a deep breath through his nose. Looks up at the gigantic sexual fantasty made material in front of him and grabs a fistful of flannel. Sam makes a yelping sound in the back of his throat and almost stumbles, but catches himself on the doorframe. Then he’s bending down, as Gabriel reaches up on his tiptoes. 

Gabriel’s tongue has only just darted inside Sam’s mouth when he’s pulling away. _What the hells?_ Gabriel stares up at his flushed face, his comically wide eyes and dorky half smile. Oh now that’s just going to turn him on even more.

“Uh hi Mrs Kline,” Sam stutters.

Gabriel cranes his neck around to see a startled looking old lady. Good looking for her age, with long grey hair and an elegant feminine fashion sense. Gabriel smiles and waves. Mrs K looks shocked for another beat, but then she smiles at Sam warmly before turning her attention to Gabriel. She gives him an assessing look then inclines her head.

“Good morning Sam. And you must be Gabriel.”

Gabriel feels his heart stutter in his chest. Sam’s been telling the neighbors about him? That’s... He smiles and lets go of Sam’s shirt, turning to face her properly and extending a hand.

“Gabriel Novak,” he says awkwardly. Should he bow? He feels oddly like he should bow. 

She steps forward and takes his hand, shaking it firmly. “It’s good to finally meet you. Sam has told us so much about you.”

Oh? Which parts? The striptease he performed in front of an entire life drawing class in an attempt to seduce Sam? Or was it the finger fucking in the name of art, that ended up in public exhibition?

Gabriel flicks his eyes up to Sam beside him. He’s flushing adorably and rubbing the back of his neck. Giant sex God has given way to enormous puppy dog. He looks back at Mrs K and they smile at each other awkwardly.

“You know, I run a life drawing class for local retirees,” Gabriel says in an attempt to break the awkward silence. After his little adventure at the printers this morning, it’s the first thing that pops into his mind. “Why don’t you come along. Lovely ladies. Spirited. But lovely. And it’s not, you know, it’s not sleazy or anything. It’s super classy.” He’s babbling and he knows it. He feels a faint flush spread across his cheeks. Yikes. He attempts a smirk to hide it. Ok maybe that was a little on the filthy side. Should he wink? No definitely not. 

Mrs K smiles, eyes sparkling with good humor. “Sounds... intruging. I’ll keep it in mind.”

Sam clears his throat. “Uh catch you later Mrs Kline. We have something to um... do.” 

Sam’s hand is on his elbow, steering him towards the doorway. He lets himself be led.

“I’ll mail you a flyer,” he calls back over his shoulder. He gives Mrs K one more smile and a little wave.

Sam shuts the door with his rear and leans against it. He looks down at Gabriel with an exhasperated expression on his face.

“Did you... did you just invite my sweet, kind, innocent elderly neighbor...” He runs his hands back through his hair. “To... to draw you naked?”

Gabriel raises his eyebrows and purses his lips. “Yes. Yes I did.”

Sam looks at him wide eyed. But the corner of his mouth starts to twitch. He makes another inelegant snorting noise and then he’s shaking, doubling over as he decends into a fit of the giggles.

Gabriel feels one corner of his lips stretch upwards. He looks at Sam, shaking all over and making all sorts of hilarious noises, and then he loses it, decending into his own fit of unbridled, completely unselfconcious laughter.

~~~

“I’ll just go and make myself more comfortable then,” Gabriel drawls, waggling his eyebrows in Sam’s direction as he unbuttons his shirt and walks backwards into Sam’s room. He pops his head back around the corner. “Do not forget the whipped cream.”

Sam levels a look at him, that’s half smouldering, half bitchface, before turning to the fridge.

Gabriel chuckles and slips inside the room, hastily undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt while glancing about the room. Bed’s... basic. The whole room’s a little... well... Gabriel doesn’t like to use the word “unhomely”, but it kind of fits. There’s a fair amount of clutter, but none of it’s personal. Mostly art materials. Not much on the walls... He turns around and halts, a wide smirk spreading across his face. He whistles long and low as his eyes take in the veritable feast in front of him. There’s a huge pinboard on the wall facing the bed, clearly used by Sam for his current projects. And on this little project, Sam has really gone to town. 

There’s a print out of the charcoal drawing Sam made of him that night in the life drawing room, the one with his head thrown back in ecstasy as he strips one hell of an orgasm from his straining dick. Only Sam has made a couple of... additions. There are two sheets of paper pinned either side of the print out, each displaying one beautifully rendered, giant angel wing. Each wing curved towards Gabriel’s naked body.

Gabriel stares at the image wide eyed for a moment, before moving on to another and another. Several of the images depict Sam and Gabriel together in a lovers embrace. Some reclined, most with Sam standing, Gabriel’s legs wrapped around his waist. Gabriel’s eyes linger on one image, where his spine is arching away from Sam, face twisted in climax, seemingly held up by the giant wings stretched out behind him. Gabriel feels his breath catch, his heart clenching in his chest. The image is... it’s beautiful. He draws his lower lip into his mouth. That one. That’s the one they should create. Or rather Sam should. But Gabriel is more than willing to help provide the necessary reference material. Hella willing.

Shaking his head slightly and smiling, he lets his eyes wander. He chuckles as he comes across a scribbled post-it, listing movie titles that Gabriel’s pretty sure are pornos, coupled with Sam’s little reminder to himself: Look up height difference kinks. There’s another post-it under the first, writing somewhat more scrappy, but Gabriel can just about make out- Gabriel’s stomach drops. He stares wide eyed at the scrawl. _H. Diff rec – Casa Erotica 13-16._

_Holy fuck shit fuck._

Is he the top goddamn Google search listing? Why the fuck? He’s not that goddamn short. Ok so the rest of the cast had been pretty tall but... Gabriel feels panic start to rise in his chest. Did Sam look them up? Did he see? No surely... Surely he would have said something. Maybe he didn’t recognise... No that’s ridiculous. Gabriel may have been a little younger and skinnier and sporting a ridiculous porn tash, but hells, his features are kind of distinctive. No one could fail to recognise him, especially someone who’s spent a whole lot of time oggling his sweet tush.

Gabriel runs his hands through his hair. Swallows. Quickly darting a glance at the open doorway, he grabs the post-it from the board, scrunches it into a ball and stuffs it in his back pocket. He looks back at the board. Fuck, there’s an glaringly obvious empty space. He hastily rearranges a few pieces and steps back. Christ, he’s going to notice. Maybe if Gabriel distracts? He can be hella distracting at times. But the goddamn board is right there in full view of the bed. Fuck. He thinks furiously. Purses his lips. They’ll just have to take this show on the road.

~~~

SAM

Sam balances the last item on the tray and smiles. It’s kind of goofily romantic, but he doesn’t care. He wants to indulge in this. Show Gabriel just how much he means to- 

Sam lets out a startled yelp and freezes. The bottle rocks from side to side, but doesn’t topple. He looks from the tray to Gabriel. What the hell? Why did Gabriel very nearly barrel into him. Sam frowns. Gabriel looks decidely flustered. He’s flushed and instead of being naked, he’s fully dressed, albeit with half of his buttons done up wrong. 

Gabriel blinks up at him, then flicks his eyes down to the tray. They widen slightly and an odd expression passes over his features before he’s looking back up at Sam, lips quirked into a strangely awkward half smile.

“Change of plan. Got me all hot n bothered with those,” he cocks a thumb over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, the same side of his mouth curving upwards, “... _instructionals_.” 

Sam just looks at him, thoroughly bewildered.

Gabriel draws his lower lip into his mouth and dips his head. Then he’s looking up at Sam through his lashes. _Christ_. Sam feels heat pool in his groin.

“Got a little surprise back at my home sweet domicile. I was gonna wait. But then with the wings... and the fucking...” He breaks off and makes a few hand gestures. Wings. Fucking. Sam’s not sure what that last one was supposed to be. “Any old how. No time like the right the hell now. Am I right?”

Sam stares at him. What the hell is going on? What’s with the nervous babbling? Did the pin board freak him out. _Shit_. The pin board freaked him out. _Crap_. Of course it would. Why the hell didn’t he take it all down. After Dean caught sight of it, Sam thought there was little point in tidying it away. He had idly thought that maybe keeping it up would stop Dean wandering into his room uninvited...

“Uh yeah, ok. If you want,” Sam gives Gabriel a small smile, hoping to hell that Gabriel isn’t so freaked out that he’d... Sam swallows. No it’s fine. It’ll be fine. “I’ll just um. I’ll just pack this all up. Uh... if you want.” 

Gabriel’s lips twitch, he nods his head, then leans forward and draws himself up on to his tip toes. 

“Don’t forget the whipped cream,” Gabriel purrs in a low seductive voice, a scant few inches from Sam’s ear.

Sam shivers. There’s no way in hell that he’ll forget now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mrs Kline... yes just opening up the possibilites for the future, though it won't be this fic. If I do decide to use Jack, he won't be Luke's son, because I'd rather have him as an adult. We shall see where that goes, if it indeed does.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this. This is utter pure smut, with a very heavy dose of ridiculousness.

SAM

Sam’s eyes widen as he steps into Gabriel’s apartment. Wow. This is... He blinks and looks around. Wow. Is this Gabriel’s surprise? It’s kind of... it’s kind of weird. Sam doesn’t really know what to say. He was expecting something more... sexual... not... this. It’s almost like. Well. It’s almost like Buddy the Elf snuck into Gabriel’s apartment and decided to do a little festive redecorating... except that he thought it would be a great idea to make it a collaborative effort... with Deadpool.

“Uh this is uh,” Sam rubs the back of his neck, eyes landing on the somewhat bedraggled artificial tree, rammed forcefully in one corner. “...Uh...” 

He furrows his brow and walks closer. Yes that is a printed picture of Cas, scotch taped to the top of the tree. He’s dressed in his usual suit and trench coat, a rather confused expression on his face. Someone, presumably Gabriel, has drawn cartoon wings over his shoulders and a halo above his head of messy dark hair. Sam’s eyes run over the rest of the straggly brances. A lot of the decorations appear to be homemade or shop bought but... modified, not all of them strictly... appropriate. Is that? Is that a glittery penis? Yes, yes it is. Well it’s certainly... original. There’s a delicate angel decoration, with what looks like a... well it kind of looks like a sharpie drawn porn tash. It’s also been bestowed with an arched eyebrow. Kinda reminds him of Gabriel... well minus the tash. Several cheap and tacky plastic bobbles have been defaced with what looks suspiciously like satanic symbols. Something at the bottom of the tree catches his eye. He crouches down and tilts his head to get a better look. 

He snorts out a laugh when he finally makes out what’s on the printed paper taped there. Luke. With a rather intense glower on his face. Gabriel has helpfully added devils horns and a pointed tail.

Sam hears a soft chuckle behind him, then Gabriel’s crouching down beside him. 

“What’s with the pentagrams,” Sam asks, pointing at one bobble, sporting a pentagram inside what almost looks like a ring of fire. “You’re not secretly part of some satanic cult are you?”

Gabriel chuckles. “Why would I worship my own brother?”

Sam snorts out a laugh and shakes his head.

“It’s actually a protective symbol. Wards off demons.”

Sam looks round at him curiously, raising one eyebrow.

Gabriel quirks his lips upwards. “Joined the pagans. It was a phase. Teenage rebellion.” He shrugs a shoulder, a deep sadness in his eyes, gone a fraction of a second later as a broad smirk stretches across his features. “Much as I appreciate you admiring my creative genius, this aint the surprise Bucko.”

Sam furrows his brow, but he lets Gabriel take his hand and lead him through to the bedroom. 

Sam’s eyes widen and he pales as he takes in the set up. _Holy shit_. Does Gabriel want to film them? Make a sex tape? His pulse speeds up. He feels a sense of panic rise in his chest. He’s not sure this is really something he can do. The thought of seeing himself like that... And if anyone happened to see it. Still images are one thing, but all that groaning... caught on camera. He wouldn’t be able to relax into the moment. Feeling like eyes were on him. It’s really not... _really_ not his thing.

“Woah woah woah Kiddo. Not what it looks like.”

Gabriel is suddenly in front of him, brow furrowed in concern. He takes hold of Sam’s forearms and starts rubbing circles there. Sam feels his cheeks flushing in embarassment. Why the hell did he just freak out like that? He could have just said no. Gabriel may be persuasive, but there’s no way he’d force Sam to do something he isn’t comfortable with. Gabriel is not Ruby. Fuck. She’s the last person he wants to think about right now. 

He squeezes his eyes shut. “Sorry. It’s just... sorry.” He lets out a long breath, the touch of Gabriel’s thumbs helping to soothe away the clawing panic.

“Shhhh, s’ok Kiddo. I never thought.” Gabriel makes a little noise of discontent and Sam opens his eyes to see Gabriel looking downcast, like he thinks he’s done something wrong. _Shit no._

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m ok.” 

Gabriel’s eyes flick up to him, brow still furrowed with worry. Sam tries a reasuring smile. He gestures with a tilt of his head at the camera set up.

“What did you have in mind?”

Gabriel purses his lips, clearly unsure of himself. Sam wants to kick himself. Why the hell did he have to go and ruin this for him. Gabriel had seemed so excited. Why does Sam have to be such a mess...

“Welllllll. I was thinking about your project.” Gabriel looks up at him, uncertainty flickering in his golden eyes. “I’m kind of assuming you can’t draw and fuck at the same time. Unless you have some hidden talent you aren’t sharing? Imagine what we could do with an extra pair of hands...” 

_Oh_. Gabriel looks thoughtful for a moment, then quirks his lips upwards and lets go of Sam’s arms. Sam watches as he walks over to his nightstand and picks up a small black device. Gabriel points it at the camera and the camera makes a clicking sound. There’s no flash, presumably because Gabriel even has a lighting gig set up. 

“There’s a timer setting.” Gabriel looks over at him, then he drops his gaze, smile faltering. “I thought... maybe you could use a little reference material. But we don’t... we don’t have to.”

_Christ_. Sam is so fucking stupid. It makes perfect sense. Gabriel’s trying to help him with his project, not make amateur pornography. _Fuck_. Sam walks over, careful not to trip on the lighting cable and takes hold of Gabriel’s chin, tilting it upwards. Gabriel’s lip twitches, but he still looks uncertain.

“Christ Gabriel I’m sorry. This is... thank you.” Sam dips his head and catches Gabriel’s wavering gaze. “I want to do this.”

When he thinks about it, he more than wants to. It’s something he’d thought about himself after researching Bonnard and learning about his use of photography to explore composition. Then he’d thought about all sorts of appealing scenarios... Mirrors are useful. Sam had considered them. But he’d have to rely too much on visual memory. He has a decent sense of that, but not great enough to capture enough detail. Pornos would help get the positions... But hell, Sam wants it to be Gabriel. Him and Gabriel. Just them, completely. 

He smiles, letting his expression turn a little dirty, letting it convey some of the thoughts he’s had about them, doing this together. 

All uncertainy vanishes from Gabriel’s eyes, gaze turning heated. Then he’s reaching up and grabbing hold of Sam’s neck, pulling him down into a deep and dirty kiss.

Sam fumbles with Gabriel’s buttons. They won’t... why won’t they just come undone? He makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. Gabriel draws back and chuckles, deftly undoing the buttons with one hand, the other going to his fly. He looks pointedly in Sam’s direction. Sam stumbles back a step and starts attacking his own shirt. He’s just drawing the fabric from his shoulders when he glances across at Gabriel. He’s hovering there uncharacteristically awkwardly, thumbs hooked into his jeans, paused in the motion of drawing his jeans over his hips.

Sam raises a questioning eyebrow. Gabriel sighs and purses his lips, before pulling his jeans down in one swift motion. He raises his eyebrows and draws his lower lip into his mouth. _Uh what_? Is Sam missing something? Gabriel rolls his eyes and gestures down the length of his body-

_Oh_. Sam snorts out a rather undignified laugh. Gabriel pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. Sam abandons his undressing for the time being and closes the distance between them, trying his very best not to laugh again, but his lips keep on twitching of their own accord. 

He reaches out one hand and runs his finger tips over the short hair, cropped almost to the skin, where it looks rather like someone’s hacked a large chunk out Gabriel’s pubic hair. Gabriel shivers, lips parting briefly before returning to their indignant pout.

“Uh what happened here?” Sam asks, searching out Gabriel’s gaze. 

“There was an... incident.” 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow, but fails to elaborate. Clearly there’s a story there, but for whatever reason, Gabriel’s not keen to share. Sam pulls his lips into his mouth as he can feel another laugh trying to bubble it’s way up from the pit of his belly.

“Should I... Do you want me to cut it all off? Shave?” Gabriel furrows his brow. 

He’s clearly not keen on the idea of shaving and neither is Sam if he’s honest. He always thought natural looked a hell of a lot better. Ok so this no longer looks exactly natural, but it’ll grow back in time. Sam catches Gabriel’s gaze, smiles and shakes his head. He runs his fingers over the shorter hair and into the longer tufts at the other side. As Sam wraps a lock around his finger Gabriel moans, pout falling from his features, all worry gone, cock beginning to fill with desire.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel lets out a long breath, willing his body to relax. He feels his muscles clench. Sam gasps. Much as he enjoys that noise, he needs to relax. Because hells, it’ll be so much better when Sam can actually move. He draws in a long breath through his nose and blows it out through his lips. He feels sweat bead on his brow. His thighs tense. The problem is... This is just too damn erotic. He’s got himself all kinds of worked up and now... now his body won’t cooperate. That and Sam’s giant erection. It’s not quite monster cock of death, but it’s a little bigger than he’s used to. When he was all relaxed and they’d fucked a few times it was fine. But right now. He can’t seem to...

“Are you... are you ok?” 

Oh God it’s the puppy dog eyes. Gabriel resists the very strong urge to roll his eyes. Is Sam going to ask him that every damn time? His ass may be fine, but it’s not made of china. Not gonna break. But it’s Sam. Of course he’ll ask. And Gabriel knows he should be glad for it.

“Peachy,” he breathes out, trying to keep the irritation from his voice. “Just... just give me a sec.”

He closes his eyes and just concentrates on the sensations. He loves this feeling. This feeling of being full. When he doesn’t have someone, he makes good use of sex toys, but it’s not the same, not nearly the same. That feeling of warmth. That feeling of connection. The perfect intimacy of having someone buried deep inside his body. And when that someone is Sam... He feels his heart stutter in his chest. Not only does Sam reach that little bit deeper inside... but that connection feels... somehow stronger, more intense. 

Sam burrows his face in the juncture of Gabriel’s neck and shoulder. Gabriel shivers, muscles contracting once more, eliciting a gasp against the delicate skin of Gabriel’s neck. But he can feel his body beginning to relax. The grip not so tight this time. Sam mouths along his neck and Gabriel groans. Sam presses closer, one hand disappears from his hip as Sam reaches up to Gabriel’s neck. He runs his fingertips over Gabriel’s adam's apple before moving the hand back into his hair. That feels... _fuck yes_, that feels good. 

Gabriel tilts his hips a little. Sam’s cock slides out a fraction; Sam gasps into his neck. Gabriel pushes his hips back down, burying Sam’s cock inside his body completely once more. He’s ready, he’s goddamn finally ready.

He pats Sam’s shoulder excitedly, a broad smile stretching across his features. 

“Time to do the hori- I mean the _vertical_ lambada.” He arches an eyebrow. Sam giggles into his neck, dick shifting inside of him in glorious ways and then he pulls back enough to look into Gabriel’s eyes.

Gabriel really does roll is eyes this time. Which only makes Sam laugh harder. Gabriel would glare, maybe roll his eyes again, but he’s a little too busy gasping and grabbing onto Sam’s shoulder. And then, with no warning at all, Sam’s moving. Fucking Gabriel up against his bedroom wall. He keeps shifting position, thrusting up, back, tilting his hips. Gabriel gives a few helpful instructions, between cries of pleasure.

Sam halts and draws back enough to send Gabriel one hell of a bitchface. Which fucking does things to him. He feels his dick twitch, precome leaking heavily from the tip. He growls and dives forward to capture Sam’s mouth in a dirty and maybe slightly bitey kiss. Then Sam growls, low in the back of his throat, draws back and slams hard inside him. 

“_Jesus fuck Sam shitting fuck hells_,” Gabriel yells as Sam finally hits the jackpot, sending a jolt of pure pleasure through his nervous system. “_Fuck_... do that... again.”

And Sam does. Again and again. He doesn’t hit every time, but hells when he does... _Fuck_. Gabriel’s sure he’s babbling out utter nonsense, with a heavy dose of profanity, but he just can’t help it. Feels so goddamn good. He digs his heels into the small of Sam’s back and his fingers into Sam’s shoulder, clutches hard around... _Oh crap, the remote_! They were supposed to be... _Sam fuck feels so_... but they’re supposed to be... 

“Shit, fuck Sam!” Gabriel yells.

Sam keeps on moving, slamming into his prostate with another thrust of his hips. Gabriel actually sees stars. He clenches his eyes shut and wills back the orgasm that’s building rapidly in his groin. Christ of course, he’s just saying the same damn things he normally... _Holy mary mother of fuck... no_...

“STOP!” 

Sam freezes. Pulls back, his cock slipping most of the way from Gabriel’s body, a look of pure horror on his face. _Oh Christ no_.

“Gabriel I... Oh God did I hurt-”

“_Jesus christ_ Sam no. Hells no.” 

Sam flinches at the tone of his voice. Damn. Take it down a notch.

Gabriel sighs. He holds up the small black device and raises his eyebrows. “Yeesh. No. I’m fine. More than. I’m one-hot-stroke-away-from-blowing-my-load fine. But we forgot something, Samsquatch.”

Sam blinks at him for a moment. Then his eyes widen. 

“Oh, um,” Sam looks incredibly sheepish. Damn is that a hot look on him. Gabriel wants his cock back inside his body right the hell now. “Guess I got a little... uh carried away.”

“Ya think?”

Sam winces and Gabriel rolls his eyes. “So not complaining. Does this look like my complaining face? Shut up. Hells, I got a little,” he waves the remote in the air, words failing him as the head of Sam’s cock pulls at the rim of his entrance. He hisses in a breath. “You think you can... Mmmngh.”

Sam looks down and goes a little wide eyed again and then he’s pushing back in, in one swift movement, that makes Gabriel cry out with pleasure. 

Gabriel breathes deeply through his nose. Trying to pull himself back from his imminant release. It takes a moment, but he finally nods his head. Sam holds his gaze for a beat, then he’s shifting his hands, making sure that Gabriel’s secure before moving tentatively away from the wall. 

Gabriel takes in a breath, but he doesn’t slip. Sam has him. And isn’t that one hell of a turn on? Gabriel aint exactly light. 

Sam shuffles cautiously to the spot Gabriel marked out earlier, turns carefully. Gets his foot caught in the lighting rig cable...

_Shit_. They both watch as it rocks ominously before settling back down. 

“Sorry,” Sam huffs out, carefully disentangling his foot as they cant slightly to the side. 

Gabriel grits his teeth, tightening his thighs about Sam’s middle. Then they’re back upright again. But God. Sam’s getting kind of sweaty. Gabriel hopes to hell he doesn’t slip.

Sam looks into his eyes. _Ready_? Gabriel purses his lips. Maybe a test shot would be a good idea. He carefully raises the remote with one hand while gripping tightly with the other. Presses the button. Nothing happens. He set the timer up for a couple of seconds interval, but the damn thing’s supposed to make a noise. 

Well _shit_. Of course. They took so damn long that the fucking thing’s switched itself off.

He groans loudly and it has absolutely nothing to do with the cock up his ass.

“What’s... what’s wrong?” Sam asks, brows furrowing adorably.

“Don’t panic... but you need to get me over there. He points with the remote. This thing’s giving me nada.” 

It’s Sam’s turn to groan now, followed by a few choice swear words.

But he grits his teeth and starts to shuffle them towards the camera in a sort of fucked up crab walk. He halts. Kicks something out of the way. Says something under his breath, which sounds suspiciously like _fuck’s sake Gabriel_, and resumes his slow and careful movement. Ah yes that would have been his boot. It feels... it feels decidedly weird. Not exactly a bad weird, but weird definitely. Hella weird. 

They finally reach the camera, Sam starting to sound slightly out of breath. Gabriel carefully leans over, thankful that he thought to actually set the camera up to remember his settings. He presses the remote to check. After a couple of seconds, It takes an extreme close up of Gabriel’s dick. Satisfied he nods to Sam and they made the torturous journey back.

Ok time to get this show on the road. When they’re properly positioned, Gabriel takes a couple of test shots and then indicates for Sam to start moving. It’s not as easy as it looks, but they rock together, Sam’s breath getting decidedly ragged. Gabriel sets off the camera a couple more times. It feels good but he can’t quite... he tilts his hips, his thighs start to slip. _Fuck_. Sam staggers, but he keeps them upright, hands shifting slightly to find a better grip. Then he’s moving again. That’s better. Gabriel’s getting close. But they need, they need the money shot. Like in the Sam’s drawing. With Gabriel’s back arched in ecstasy. Gabriel grabs hold of his own dick, strokes a couple of times, matching the rythmn of Sam’s thrusts, then he leans back and- _Oh oh shit_. 

He’s falling. Sam grasps desperately at him, hands sliding on sweat slick skin. There’s a yell of pain. _Sam_. Gabriel just has enough time to think, _oh shit, that’s got to hurt_, and then he lands heavily on the edge of the bed. _Wow that was cl_\- His eyes widen as Sam lands on top of him, knocking the air out of his body and sending him tipping over the edge. He grabs desperately for anything, but only succeeds in jarring his elbow against the wall and _ow_ there goes his cheek. He gasps in a ragged breath as a trail of agony travels up his spine, his ass slamming hard enough into the floorboards to knock his tailbone. But that’s the least of his worries. Because here comes Sam.

~~~

Gabriel blinks up at Sam, a drop of sweat lands on his face, but he tries not to act too grossed out. Because Sam just narrowly avoided crushing him and in the process, most likely jarred his arm pretty badly. Then there’s the whole dick thing. Gabriel winces. Sam’s gasping and his face is all twisted and red, free hand holding onto his groin.

“You ok there Samshine?” Gabriel rasps out, voice sounding a little raw and squeaky.

Is that a bitchface? Honestly, it’s difficult to tell.

They stay like that for a few moments more. Gabriel makes a slight face as another drop of sweat narrowly misses his eye, but he holds his tongue.

Finally Sam draws back and just sits there, breath still sounding a little ragged.

“So that could have gone...better,” Gabriel begins. Sam gives him an exhasperated look.

“We could try the other room. Shift the equipment... Maybe...” Gabriel trails off. Yikes. Ok maybe not the time. But after a little breather... Sam will come around. Gabriel can be rather... persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, I will not keep you hanging for long...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel isn't exactly one to give up so easily...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut and silliness.

GABRIEL

Gabriel draws in a ragged breath and blows it out. His eyes dart about the room, surveying the carnage. Looks like Bruce Willis swept through here in a desparate bid to save his ex wife. There’s even blood. He’s pretty sure it’s his. Gabriel bites his lip. He was so close. So damn close that time. Forget his head, his balls are aching a hell of a lot more right now. He feels like he’s going to explode. He hasn’t felt this wound up since Hallowe’en night. The aftermath of that was messy as hell. He even got a little on the giant costume wings, strapped to his back. Jo had taken one look at him, made an extremely disturbed face, and suggested he take the rest of the night off. 

Sam wanders over with a damp cloth, brow furrowed with worry. He has a pretty impressive bruise developing on his forehead, but it ridiculously doesn’t seem to be bothering him. He seems to be far more concerned for Gabriel. Yeesh, he’s fine.

“Gabe I... I told you this wasn’t a good idea-”

Gabriel jumps up before Sam can crouch down in front of him. 

“Third times the charm,” he says brightly.

Sam gives him an incredulous look. “Gabriel, you’re bleeding.”

Gabriel makes a face. “It’s just a flesh wound.”

The corners of Sam’s mouth are twitching furiously. He clears his throat, tries to keep a straight face. “You could have a concussion.” He steps forward and presses the damp cloth to Gabriel’s brow.

_Yowch_. That kind of stings. Gabriel’s not going to let Sam know that though. He reaches up and takes hold of Sam’s arm. “My head’s peachy, but my dick’s all kinds of worked up. Come on, let’s try one more time.”

“Are you serious? I’m not posing for any more pictures with you!” 

Concerned face is swiftly decending into bitchface. Hmm though... Sam said no more pictures, but he didn’t exactly rule out...

“Ok, ok, no more sexy selfies. How about we just fuck?”

Sam sighs and shakes his head, free hand coming up to massage his sinuses. 

Gabriel winces. Sam hit his head kinda hard too...

Sam looks up. “I’m fine Gabe. Don’t worry about it.” He huffs out a long breath. “You really still want to...?”

“Hells yeah!”Gabriel exclaims a little too loudly and enthusiastically. Sam makes a face. Maybe he should take it down a notch. “Yes... yes I really want... please...”

Sam purses his lips, blows out a breath and says, “Ok.”

Gabriel beams at him and steps back. Now where to... ah there. He takes a couple of steps over to the easy chair and leans over, bracing himself on the chair back, looking back over his shoulder when Sam doesn’t make a move to join him. 

“Ah wouldn’t you prefer... on the bed?”

“Nope this is good.” He lets go of the chair and smacks a hand to his backside. _Ow fuck_. That wasn’t such a great idea. He clenches his jaw, schools his features. Nothing happening here.

Sam sighs, but he disgards the bloody cloth and walks over to pick up a fresh condom and a bottle of lube. Gabriel makes a face when he squirts some out onto his fingers. 

“We’ve just been fucking Sam. I’m as lubed up as a well oiled engine. More than ready.”

Sam huffs out a breath. “Well I’m not.”

Gabriel frowns and cranes his neck to look down. Ah... Sam’s only half hard. A mild blugeoning to the head will tend to do that. 

“Just let me... let me do this.”

Gabriel nods and turns his head back around. He can feel Sam behind him a beat later. Fingertips run gently over his rump. 

“Gabe... you’ve got some pretty bad bruising. When I... it’s going to hurt.”

Gabriel shrugs a shoulder.

“Gabriel...”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, but cranes his neck again. 

“I’m fine. I swear.” Sam looks unconvinced. “It gets too much, I’ll tell you. Ok?”

There’s that sigh again. Come on. Please.

“Ok.” 

Sam lets out a long breath, then there’s a slick finger pressing at his entrance. It slips inside easily. Gabriel sighs. One finger really aint doing much for him after Sam’s cock- _Oh oh oh now we’re talking_. Gabriel groans long and loud, pushing back on the digit. Sam massages his inner walls. Teases him mercilessly. It’s too much and not nearly enough. 

“Fuck Sam... I need... I need... please.”

“Shhh I got you.” 

The finger withdraws and Gabriel whimpers at the loss, but then he feels the head of Sam’s cock, pressing at his entrance. There’s the smallest hesitation, then Sam’s pushing in with one long stroke, grunting out a sound of pleasure as he bottoms out. Filling Gabriel up once more. His skin stings a little, but it’s not too unpleasant.

“Don’t need... don’t need time to adjust Sam. Fuck me already.”

Sam snorts out an inelegant laugh, then he’s drawing out and pushing back in again. Gently. Too gently.

“I said... ‘fuck me’ Sam... not ‘take me to the prom’.”

“Jesus Gabe,” Sam says, sounding more than a little exhasperated, but the next stroke is definitely rougher, faster, a lot more satisfying.

Gabriel pushes his hips backwards as Sam sets up a steady rhymn. _Fuck_. That finally feels... Feels good. His ass cheeks feel a little abused, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. Must be a little on the awkward side for Sam, given that Gabriel’s legs are considerably shorter than his, but he’s making it work. They just need to... Sam’s varying his strokes, searching... Gabriel tilts his hips a little more and- That’s... that’s it. 

“_Fuck Sam fuck feeling so... so goddamn good_.”

Pleasure is sparking from that one spot deep inside of him. Running up his spine, electrifying his nerve endings. He’s close. Already so close. A jumbled mess of words fall from his lips. He has no idea what he’s saying. 

Long fingers wrap around his dick. _Christ. Fuck. God_. Sam is inside him, surrounding him. It’s all so goddamn perfect. Feels like coming home. But to a home where he actually feels wanted. Loved. Taken care of. _Sam. God Sam_. The pressure is building to a crecendo. He’s going to... He feels his inner walls spasming, gripping Sam in an iron tight grasp. 

“_I fucking love you. Sam_!” he yells, loud, raw and strangled, his cock pulsing out his messy release, as he rides wave after wave of intense pleasure.

As the world receeds he feels Sam thrust once more, deep inside him. He shudders against Gabriel’s back, coming with a choked off yell of his own. Gabriel’s name spilling from his lips.

~~~

“Gabe? Gabriel? Please. God. _Gabriel_?”

Jesus fucking christ. He’s trying to have a goddamn snooze here. Just had a spec-tac-u-lar orgasm. Feels like he’s on cloud nine. Only now, Sam’s shouting in his face. He feels wetness down the side of his face. Did Sam just cry on him? Did _he_ cry? Or do they have another epic case of accidental bukkake? He chuckles.

There’s a long breath then, “Gabe? Are you, are you with me?”

“You’re such a worry wart,” Gabriel huffs out, voice sounding a little weird and squeaky, even to his own ears. “’M fine an’ dandy.”

“You’re not fine. You just passed out.” 

There’s a hand on his face. Feels nice. He leans into it, maybe makes a little contented noise. There’s a soft sound, that might be a little laugh. 

“Sam, you just fuck’d m’ brains out and you’re complaining when I... Yeesh. Didn’t pass out, it was an orgasma-out.”

Sam really does laugh at that. Then there’s hands on his body and he’s being lifted up.

“Woah woah woah, what’re you... where’re we going? I was comfy.”

“I’m taking you to bed.”

Oooh that sounds promising. He’s a little fucked out at the moment. But in a minute or two... Definitely up for round two. Wait is that round four? Does it count if there weren’t orgasms? He wiggles his eyebrows- _Ow fuck_. That hurts. He winces and a beat later feels a kiss on his forehead.

“Almost there.”

He’s lowered gently onto the bedsheets, another kiss is pressed to the tip of his nose, then Sam’s drawing back and away. He doesn’t make a whining noise in the back of his throat. It just... kind of sounds like one. 

“Just getting something to clean you up Gabe. You’re covered in... uh you know... and your face...”

What about his face? He reaches a hand up, swipes it through something that’s kind of sticky, and cracks an eye open. Yikes. So it wasn’t come. Right, Sam had said he was bleeding. And he had seen blood... But he was kind of caught up in the moment.

Sam’s suddenly there beside him, the bed dips and Sam’s gorgeous face pops into his field of view. “It’s ok, it’s just a small cut. It’ll heal. I’m just... I’m worried about that possible concussion.”

“Fuck the concussion. Do I look... Shit does my face look all...” He trails off. The last thing he needs is a big damn scar on his face. He’s no Aiden Turner, he’s not ruggedly handsome enough to pull it off.

“Just as beautiful as ever,” Sam says with a small smile.

Gabriel smirks, raises the eyebrow on the other side of his face. “Hells of course I’m beautiful. Have you seen this face?”

Sam laughs. Then he’s bending down again, pressing one more kiss to Gabriel’s lips, before drawing back and simply saying, “I have.”

~~~

Sam bends down to tie his shoe lace. He straightens up and looks at Gabriel with wide eyes, then he snorts out a laugh and shakes his head. Why does Sam always think he’s kidding? He sits up and looks at Sam with a serious expression on his face. He can be serious.

Sam’s eyes widen again. “Christ, you’re not serious?” 

“It makes sense,” Gabriel says, throwing his hands into the air. “Come on, it’s not like we haven’t...” He breaks off and makes a few illustrative hand gestures. “... there before.” 

“Jesus Gabe, Ellen would never have given us permission if she knew what the hell we were up to. We were goddamn lucky she didn’t kick my ass out of the course.” 

“But think how well it turned out...” 

Sam makes a face at him. Ok so maybe the exhibition had been mixed bag, but the fucking experts got it. The people who actually knew what the hell they were talking about. And many more besides. Sam’s a goddamn genius and those who took the time to actually open their eyes, to see past any stupid petty little prejudices they had... They saw that.

“Look this time we’ll be asking. She can only say no. What’ve you got to lose? Nada.”

“My dignity?” Sam says raising a sardonic eyebrow at him. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Dignity is sooooo overated. Try losing it. It’s much more fun. We tried here. But my apartment’s way too small. Too many potentially head blugeoning obstacles. And yours has a douche of a big bro in it. Who has a tendency to turn up unannounced. And by your own admission, is allergic to knocking...” Sam nods his head at that.

“I’d say, who cares! Let him walk in on us.” Sam makes a disturbed face at him. “But hells, who wants to be interrupted from incredible sex by stomping biker boots and exclamations of ‘son of a bitch’.” He does that last part in an impressively accurate impression of Dean’s low, growly voice, that makes Sam bark out a gloriously loud and dorky laugh. “So what’s the alternative?”

Sam purses his lips and frowns. He knows Gabriel’s right, but he’s got to make a song and dance about being awkward about the whole situation. The few pictures that Gabriel managed to take yesterday, were pretty unusable. The angle wasn’t quite right, or the lighting and they didn’t get that perfect position. Though he did manage to capture a hilarious blurred image of their expressions as they became victims to gravity, sweat and tripping hazzards. He might have it framed.

Eventually Sam sighs. “You’re right.” 

Well of course he is. He’s always right. Mostly.

~~~

Gabriel leans seductively against the door frame as Sam shoulders his backpack, ready to head off for his last exam. They’ll meet afterwards. Double team it with Ellen. Gabriel can be persuasive, but Ellen knows him a little too well to take his shit. With Sam’s puppy dog eyes on board though? They got this in the bag.

Wait... bag? Didn’t Sam have another bag? He groans. Sam turns and raises a questioning eyebrow at him. Oh for the love of...

“We forgot the whipped cream!”

“Later.” Sam sends him a smirk that’s so dirty it sends a jolt of heated desire directly to his groin. Gabriel swallows. Yeesh. Coupled with the puppy dog eyes... Sam’s going to send him to an early grave. 

But what a way to go. What a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horribly full of the cold. Gives me more time to write hoorah, but I also fancied taking a break and doing a little sketching. I've added a little sketchy illustration to Chapter 6 of What Would Klimt Do. If you'd like to see my slightly crappy art... [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150968/chapters/47784571). Yep I know, totally sold that to you. You'll all be rushing over there, clearly... Anyhoo, thought you might also like to know that I finished writing this fic this very morning! I'm sure there'll be a small amount of editing still to do, but it is complete, hooray. I'll be posting up to Christmas. And since I just realised I can forward date my entries, I may set up the Christmas chapters for Christmas Day itself. A little porny gift from me to you! 
> 
> My original intention was for New Year's Eve to be the epilogue. It didn't fit with the narrative, so there may be a genuinely short ficlet extra headed your way after this one's complete. 
> 
> Since there's a fair way to go, I'll be seeing you shortly with another update. Probably tomorrow as I might as well when I'm too ill to do much of use!


	7. Chapter 7

SAM

_Christ_. Why the hell does he let Gabriel talk him into these goddamn insane ideas? He made it seem like a perfectly logical thing to do. But _fuck_. And why exactly did he let Gabriel take the lead on the asking? Sam could have maybe phrased it a little better. Made it sound a little less... Well it is what it is... They are asking to take reference photographs of themselves... in the life drawing room... while having sex... But did Gabriel have to be so damn blunt about it? And did he absolutely have to then go and show her the massive bruise on his ass? _Jesus_. The term awkward, doesn’t even begin to describe it. 

As Ellen rubs a hand over her face, Sam glances over at Gabriel. Well maybe he glares. Gabriel makes an exaggerated pouty face at him, but his lips are twitching in amusement. Sam sighs internally. Considers making a run for it. But Ellen is looking up at them again. He can sense Gabriel practically vibrating with anticipation beside him. For his part... he’d quite like to sink into the ground right about now, but he meets Ellen’s gaze. Tries to look sincere, but he’s sure it’s coming off as desperately uncomfortable. Maybe she’ll feel sorry for him. He’s sure he looks pathetic enough.

After a beat, Ellen huffs out a short breath. “What you got in mind... On a scale of 1 to 10, just how livid is Zachariah gonna be?”

Sam’s eyes widen. She’s actually considering it? “Uh... 12,” he manages to stutter out, as Gabriel goes for the big sell.

“Can you say apocalyptic?! Four horsemen. Plagues. Floods. Skies on fire. The whole shebang.”

_Christ_ that’s laying it on thick. Though actually... maybe he’s not so far off. Sam’s pulse starts to quicken as he considers the implications. If he really does goes through with this, it won’t just be Zachariah who’s pissed off. The whole religious angle... it’s going to attract some attention. And not all of it will be pretty. Not by a long shot. Is he ready for that? He really has no idea.

Ellen’s watching them closely, clearly thinking things through. Sam tries a smile, but he’s sure his nerves are showing. 

“Ok.”

Sam startles. _What?_ He surely didn’t hear that right. But Ellen is smiling a small smile, nodding her head, like the idea of sending Zachariah into an apopletic fit is the best idea she’s heard of in a long time. 

He’s vaguely aware that Gabriel’s trying to give Ellen a hi-five and she’s just looking at him, arms crossed over her chest. He pouts and then he’s launching himself at Sam. _Christ_. His face is in Gabriel’s hands and he’s being dragged down into an inappropriately heated kiss. 

He clears his throat and pulls back, but he gives Gabriel a small smile, grabs hold of his hand and tangles their fingers together, in a gesture of _you’re fucking insane_ but _I love you anyway._

Ellen sighs. Sam looks up to give her an apologetic smile. She amazingly doesn’t appear to be disturbed, instead she has a contemplative expression on her face.

“Sam, can I talk to you for a moment.” She looks pointedly at Gabriel. “Alone.”

Gabriel looks scandalised, outwardly, but Sam doesn’t miss the genuine hurt in the slight downturn of his lips.

Ellen sighs again and gives him the mother hen look. “Nothing to worry about Gabriel. Just give us a minute.”

Sam squeezes his hand. Gabriel makes a show of huffing and slouching his shoulders, but he does give them some space.

Sam doesn’t know exactly what to expect. Is this about the exhibition? His behaviour? He knows he got a little worked up, but no more than the situation warranted. Ellen had been on their side. Hadn’t she?

“Have you had any thoughts about Christmas?”

Ok, that’s not what he was expecting. At all.

“Um... uh no. Dean and I usually...” 

Well they don’t usually do much of anything. They moved around a lot as kids, spent more time on the road than settled anywhere in particular. Sam was less than a year old when their mother died. He doesn’t remember a better time. Family traditions were what other people did. But Dean always tried. Tried to make things as normal for Sam as he possibly could. He stole sweets and stuffed them in an old sock. Pretended that Santa came in the middle of the night. Had Sam believing for an embarassingly long time. Dean told him years later that he often got shit for it from Dad, when he was paying enough attention to notice, but he did it anyway. Because of the way Sam's eyes lit up. That sense of wonder that was absent from the rest of their lives. Now they’re all grown up... Well they don’t go in for tradition or grand gestures, but Dean alway insists on a tree, even if it’s a crappy one. They exchange equally crappy gifts, drink beer and watch tacky Christmas movies or depressing festive editions of the TV dramas that Dean pretends he doesn’t care about.

“... We just... spend the day together. Nothing special,” He finishes lamely, shrugging his shoulders.

Truth be told, he hasn’t thought about the huge life changes that have taken place for both of them over the last few months and how they’re going to impact their festive routine. It’s been a long time since either of them was involved in a stable relationship and it’s never actually happened at the same time before. He’s not sure if it helps that the people they’re involved with are incidentally related to each other. 

Ellen purses her lips. “I know you’ve been through a hell of a lot, Sam. You’ve worked harder than any student I ever had. And after that exhibition, I’d garner you could do with getting away from it all.”

Sam raises his eyebrows, not sure where this is going. Is she suggesting a vacation? As fantastic as that sounds right about now, he can’t exactly afford anything more than a roadtrip and a few cheap motels. And honestly, he’d be happy if he never had to do that again.

“I wanted to make you an offer, and I didn’t want to assume anything about you spending your down time with someone who’s likely to make sure you don’t get any rest at all.”

Sam flushes. Of course, she knows Gabriel all too well. 

“My family own a cabin. Got passed down to me a few years back. Fair drive out East, but it’s peaceful, comfortable. Jo and I are going to be staying at home this year. I think a little fresh air and quiet might do you good.” 

Sam’s eyebrows raise almost to his hairline. Wow, that’s... Ellen would really offer him that?

“There’s more than enough room for your brother. And if you haven’t had enough of his crazy,” Ellen gestures her head towards the closed office door, where they both know Gabriel is likely hovering, pretending not to listen in, “well... You know the drill, it’s your funeral.”

Sam swallows around the lump in his throat. His chest suddenly feels too tight. His eyes start to sting. He never expected any of this. He came back to college to finish his degree, to finally move on from his past and try to make something of his life. But he found so much more. Things that he never truly believed he could have again. Love. Family. If he speaks right now, he knows his voice will waver, so he does the only thing he can do. He nods his head. Ellen smiles a small smile, shakes her head and then her arms are around him, holding him tightly as he lets the tears fall. 

~~~

Winter break has officially started. All the stresses of college life are on hold for the time being. He won’t stop completely of course, but, besides the senior project, he has no defined deadlines. It’s time to finally slow down a little, take stock and maybe relax a little. His first quarter at West Kansas University has been somewhat of a rollercoaster ride. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he never really figured on how emotionally draining it would be. He was working flat out, he was exhausted and out of some warped sense of guilt, fear, anxiety, he ran himself into the ground. Both physically and emotionally.

Then there was Gabriel. Sam fell hard and fast. He didn’t know what it was at first, but he couldn’t deny how drawn to the man he was. It was uncontrollable. Terrifying. He couldn’t get Gabriel out of his mind. And Gabriel was very determined to stay front and centre. He made his intentions abundantly clear, but that didn’t stop the knawing fear. The last relationship Sam had ended painfully, disasterously, and Sam had felt like it was all his fault. 

Everything inevitably came to head. He fucked up. He hurt Gabriel. Screwed things up royally... But then his brother, of all people, had a few choice words with him, got him to see things differently. Then there was Gabriel. Gabriel who got Sam to see the destructive way he was behaving. Got him to see that there was another way. And eventually, finally... it happened. He let himself be happy. Sam’s still not sure why Gabriel waited so long. Why he was so patient, when usually he’s anything but... 

But he did and he was. And every day Sam feels so goddamn lucky. Because he’s never felt this way before. Not even with Jess. He’s utterly gone, utterly smitten... utterly goddamn horny. But it goes deeper. It isn’t just about sex, as incredible as it is. It’s about Gabriel. Who he is. He’s blinding sunlight, a rainstorm on a sunny day, a maelstrom. He lives life to the full, cares little of what people think of him. There’s insecurity, sure, but he never lets that stop him from being who he is. He’s a major pain in the ass. He actually enjoys pissing people off. It amuses him. But at the same time, he’s fiercely loyal. He stands up for the people he cares about, no matter the shit that gets thrown at him. 

And at Sam’s exhibition... he really took some heavy fire. Stood at Sam’s side. Faced off against Zachariah and Naomi, despite all the crap he’d had to endure from them in the past. He’s on their radar again and for that Sam feels a pang of guilt. Was Zachariah all bluster, or will there be more to it? Will there be repurcussions? For him, Ellen, Gabriel? Sam has a horrible feeling there will be... 

But he can’t predict the future. There’s little point in worrying over what may never come to pass. Ellen made him an incredible offer and he found that, for once, he couldn’t say no, couldn’t pass up the opportunity. 

He had immediately told Gabriel. Of course he did. Because it was a given. He may not have thought through the logistics, but after missing Gabriel at Thanksgiving, he couldn’t bear the thought of Christmas without him. And it was perfect. After a lot of appreciative, and mildy inappropriate tongue action, Gabriel was so goddamn excited. His enthusiasm was infectious. Sam has no idea what he actually agreed to, but he couldn’t help but agree to all of Gabriel’s colorful suggestions. Because each time Sam nodded his head, Gabriel’s eyes would light up and he’d smile that wide dimpled smile, the one that makes Sam’s heart clench, the one that makes Sam feel every ounce of the love he has for this man.

Dean was a harder sell. Mostly because the first question out of his mouth was: _is that little fucker going to be there_? Dean doesn’t exactly hate Gabriel, but he likes to pretend he has a pretty strong disliking for him. In reality, they get on better than Dean would ever admit. He appreciates Gabriel’s sense of humor, mostly... when Gabriel isn’t trying his very best to mentally scar him... However, as soon as Sam mentioned the possibility of Cas tagging along, suddenly it was a different story altogether. Dean and Cas haven’t been dating for long at all, barely a few days, but they were best friends for long enough that it’s somehow easy. Since Sam broke the proverbial ice for them. 

And so it’s settled. A few days before Christmas, they’ll head off for the Harvelle family cabin. Spend a few days there. The very first Winchester-Novak family Christmas. It should be a little scary, but it’s not in the slightest. He never dreamed he could have this. Thought it would be him and Dean to the end of time. Dean never showed any signs of settling down and Sam never let himself either. And now that appears to be what they’re both doing. Their family is growing and Sam’s never been happier about anything in his whole damn life. 

The only tiny snag, is that a growing family means a growing Christmas list. And that’s why he’s here. Wandering aimlessly around New Bern, the slightly bigger settlement a few miles West of the University. Flitting in and out of the small selection of shops. Remaining as clueless as he was when he started this morning. He doesn’t have a whole lot of money to spend, but he wants to show everyone that he’s put a little thought into the gifts he’s picked out for them. 

Dean wasn’t too tricky. He never expects too much. There’s a little family run brewery a few miles from here. Sam doesn’t have a car, but luckily the deli in town stock a few of their best sellers, and a few more high end beers for Christmas gifts. Sam bought a few bottles yesterday and hid them under the bed. 

But now he has to think about Cas. Sam gets on exceptionally well with Gabriel’s brother, but the truth is, that they haven’t really had a chance to get to know each other. He knows he likes Dean, ‘stuffy’ museums and Downton Abbey. At least he’s watched it a time or two. Not exactly enough information to buy the perfect gift. Sam sighs. He’ll have to think of something.

And then there’s Gabriel. How the hell does he convey the depth of feeling, the incredible appreciation he has for the very person Gabriel is, and for everything he’s done for Sam, with a gift that costs less than a hundred dollars?

Sam steps into yet another clothing shop. He keeps on coming back to this. It’s the thought of Gabriel shivering through winter in his thin cargo or leather jacket. From what Sam’s seen, he simply doesn’t own a winter coat. Whether it’s through personal choice or lack of funds, Sam’s not really sure, but he might just be willing to take the risk that Gabriel won’t like what he picks out. Because he has an overwhelming urge to take care of him. To make sure he doesn’t catch a winter chill and end up ill. To make sure he’s warm and comfortable. He accepted Sam’s scarf readily enough. Surely this would just be an extension. It wouldn’t exactly be personal or exciting... or cheap... Sam checks out the pricetag on a smart, long, charcoal grey wool coat and winces... But... it’s something he wants to do. He searches through a couple more racks and comes back to that one coat. It’s more than he can really afford to spend. A lot more. But... it’s Gabriel. This would be warm, comfortable, and Sam’s pretty sure it would look good on him. Sighing, Sam starts looking through the available sizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes really on this one, just moving the story along. We're now at the point of the Epilogue from What Would Klint Do. I did think of starting the fic here, but I did so want to see their morning after and awkward attempts at explicit photography. Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it :). I will be spacing these out a little now as I kind of want all the cabin stuff to be in December. Next update will be sometimes next week. You get to meet Gabriel's Cougars :). Until next ime, thanks for reading and for the Kudos and Comments. They mean so much to me. I love writing, but knowing that others are enjoying reading it, makes it that much more worthwhile... and makes me want to write more and more. I have started on the New Years fic. Ok so I've written one line. Gabriel smirks. That's all I've got so far. Genius stuff huh? Fingers crossed it'll become a fully formed little ficlet in time. See you soon x
> 
> EDIT: oh little aside. I finally named the University because it was getting ridiculous. It is fictional of course and borders a town called... ok so in my head the town is very, very loosely based on Jericho and shares the name. Some of you may have already noticed me mention New Bern and figured it out. I had thoughts to maybe have the odd character pop up, but I'm not sure if that will happen. Basically I'm mostly taking the position, as mentioned in the show wiki, for figuring out travel times etc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel entertains his Cougars with a fun festive special life drawing class, while Sam decides to create a little something extra for Gabriel's Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*: Uh... not sure if this is a necessary warning or anything... but Gabriel's class are a little on the naughty side... so maybe an age difference squick might be an issue... It's nothing bad or anything and I've alluded to it before in the other fics, but thought I'd mention for new readers. Basically, he has a life drawing class for retirees, that he calls his 'Cougars' because a lot of them are not shy about finding him attractive. And Gabriel, being Gabriel, enjoys the attention. It's all a bit of harmless flirting. Anyway on with the fic...

GABRIEL

Gabriel sniffs the bar of soap again and sighs happily. Old ladies really do have the best shit when it comes to luxury bathroom products. None of this weird hippy, obscure spice blend crap. Just good old fashioned floral and fruit based scents. Jasmine? Yeah he’s pretty sure this one’s jasmine. 

He reluctantly replaces the soap bar, wipes his hands off on his jeans and regards himself in the mirror above the sink. The cut above his eyebrow’s still a little nasty looking, but the hat should mostly cover it. The bruise on his cheek’s fading already. There’s nothing much he can do about his black and blue ass cheeks, but hells... he doesn’t know what he’s worried about, his ladies will appreciate the story, especially after a few glasses of the fizzy stuff. Gladys and Rose have clearly already knocked back a coupla glasses a piece. Got a little overenthusiastic with the hugging when he arrived. Fun times ahead. He can’t wait to bestow his little gifts. Definitely gonna go down a treat.

He pulls out the festive robe, smiles and starts to strip. He feels kind of giddy. Not about pulling some slightly raunchier special poses for his Cougars, but about Christmas in general. He had hoped Sam would want to spend the day together, but staying at Ellen’s cabin together, for not just Christmas, but for almost a week? Way better. Waking up on Christmas morning with Sam’s warm body curled around him. Festive morning sex. Snuggling up by the fire. Drinking egg nog and eating piles of candy. Ok so Sam’ll probably eat an avocado, but hey, that just means more for Gabriel. Smooching under the mistletoe. Fucking under the mistletoe... Ok maybe not. Dean-o’s going to be there. Cassie too...

And there in lies the only little spanner in the works. A grumpy big bro shaped spanner. They can’t leave him to his own devices. Especially not the way he’s been acting. Gabriel doesn’t exactly blame him after his run in with Zachariah... Seeing Naomi again. It brought up shit for him. And Gabriel and Cas have been too preoccupied to do much about it. He sighs. He put in a quick call to Cas before Dean-o could get to it. They have to take Luke. Have to. With all the festive good will and talk of ‘family’... More peeps out drinking more than they can handle... He might happen to someone. But here’s the kicker. Luke may have threatened both of the Winchester brothers... once or twice. They’re both kind of terrified of him. Even if Dean-o will never admit it. Cas spills that they need to take their mildly homicidal big bro along to their peaceful little retreat? The whole trip’ll be cancelled. No, they can’t tell Sam and Dean. 

Of course Cassie wasn’t exactly down with the whole lying thing. Not even when Gabriel explained it was an omission, so not technically a lie. It took a whole lot of convincing. A whole lot of talk about Dean-o out in the woods... being all manly. Maybe chopping wood shirtless. Maybe packing wood of a whole different sort... Eventually Cassie gave in. Mostly to stop Gabriel from coming up with any more increasingly elaborate and apparently ‘highly inappropriate’ visuals involving his boy toy. 

Gabriel feels a little shitty about the subterfuge. He does. But what’s the alternative? He can’t give up on this prime opportunity for Hallmark channel Christmas schmoochery. Albeit it NC-17 rated. He can’t. He hasn’t had an amazing Christmas since... Well he can’t really remember ever having a great Christmas. Or even a particularly good one. Not when he was a kid. Christmasses when he was kid... they were somewhat apocalyptic. With him, Cassie and Luke since then... Well they’ve been ok, but usually he and Luke work some of the day, Cassie coming to the bar to join them. It makes sense since they don’t have family nearby. At least he doesn’t think so... Hells, he has no idea where they are. And frankly he doesn’t care to know.

There’s a soft knock on the door. Gabriel startles. 

“Are you alright in there dear?”

It’s Betty. Damn, he didn’t mean to take so long. Got goddamn caught up in thinking about things he really doesn’t want to think about. Except Sam. The cabin. He just needs to think about that. He smiles and ties the robe around his middle, pulling the hat on his head, before opening the door.

“Ready to jingle,” he says with a wide smile and a wink.

She gives him a look. Eyes the bruise on his cheek. 

He smirks. “Just a little bedroom incident Betts. Nothin to worry about. Whole lot of slippery skin and... well... gravity.”

“Was it that handsome young artist you set your eyes on?” She gives him a devilish smile. “Come on, spill the beans.”

He draws his lower lip into his mouth and dips his head, before flicking his eyes up and smiling a small smile. “Maybe.”

She arches an eyebrow at him. “Oh come on sweetcheeks, you can can do better than that. When, where, how? And more importantly, what’s he look like naked?”

Gabriel chuckles. Makes a dramatic pause. Waiting until she’s almost vibrating with anticipation. “Hallowe’en. Up against a wall. Giant angel wings, no underwear and a toga up to here.” He motions with his hand, way up on his thigh, practically brushing the end of his dick. She raises both her eyebrows at that, though Gabriel does not miss the glint in her eye. She’s totally picturing it. “And to answer your last question...” 

He hold up his index finger and dips into the bathroom to retrieve his cell. Searches through his saved images. Perfect. He stops on the image Sam sent him a few weeks back. The one he took fresh from the shower. Dripping wet, with only a skimpy towel around his waist. He stares at image a moment. Fuck he’s so hot. How the hells did he get so damn lucky?

Betty is waiting eagerly at the door. Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and turns the phone around. 

She takes a sharp intake of breath. Fans her self. Says, “My.” Then, “Oh my!” Then, “Crumbs.” Gabriel’s a little concerned her heart might give out. But then she gets that twinkle in her eye again.

“Well dear, I think the class would like to meet him. Why don’t you bring him along with you next time? He’d be more than welcome.”

Gabriel chuckles and shakes his head, the bobble on his hat swinging back and forth. “Oh Betts. He’s an artist. Not a model.” He shrugs a shoulder and quirks his lips. “You just got to make do with this hot bod.” He shoots her a smouldering look.

She titters out a little laugh and shakes her own head. “Oh Gabriel. You are terrible. I didn’t mean like that. You’re more than enough for us young man.” She eyes him up and down, then starts heading down the hallway towards the sounds of excited chatter and Christmas music, beckoning for him to follow. “Come on sweetcheeks. The girls have to wait any longer and they’ll start rioting.”

Gabriel laughs and takes one last lingering look at the image of Sam, before disgarding his cell and following.

~~~

Gabriel is greeted with a smattering of applause, a few appreciative wolf whistles and a glass of fizzy, that Vera presses into his hand, leaning in for a peck on the cheek while she’s at it. The party has clearly started without him. He gulps down half the glass then pauses. Actually that’s pretty good. He should savor it. Betty bustles past and tops up his glass, motioning for him to mingle. They’ll start shortly, but they’re all happy to spend a little time gossiping and making merry first. Gabriel is so not complaining. Mingling is his speciality.

Word spreads ridiculously fast. It’s not long before he’s fielding questions about his ‘hot artist boyfriend.’ Gabriel doesn’t mind. Hells no. He loves talking about Sam. He tells them all about how they met. In the life drawing room. Yes, he did get a little... excited. How they danced around each other for so long. He maybe shouldn’t go into details of his striptease, of his erotic poses, but well... they seem to be enjoying the story so much. Gladys, looking a little bleary eyed, asks for a demonstration. He wiggles his eyebrows and gives her a coy smile. Maybe later. 

He tells them about the gifts. They aw and ah and sigh and lament the loss of romance in their own relationships or talk longingly about the one that got away. They all make sympathetic noises when he talks of his rejection. It still stings to talk about it. Even if he jokes about Grabby hands Mc-Ho-Nuggets and puking on a bus stop. They’re all ready to talk trash about Sam. Yikes maybe he over sold it. He plays it down. He won’t betray Sam’s trust by telling them all about his issues, but he makes sure they know it wasn’t Sam’s fault. When he reaches the grand finale, they’re all leaning towards him with bated breath. They almost scream when he tells them about halting proceedings just when they were headed to the really juicy stuff. _You’re too damn good for him Gabriel. Too good._ Rose. Wow she’s really hit the bottle hard. Usually ‘damn’ is considered too ‘uncuth’ a word for her to use.

He pauses, looks around the gathered group. All eagerly awaiting the conclusion of this long drawn out, epic love story. He tells them about the kiss. Leaving no detail unuttered. Of his fluttering heartbeat. Of Sam’s hands cradling his jaw, tilting it upwards. The searing hot kiss. The tongue action. And the equally hot blow job that followed... 

Betty claps her hands loudly. “Girls, girls, time to get to work. There’ll be time to gossip later.”

The ladies grumble, some shooting her some pretty dangerous gazes. But they disperse, albeit sighing and muttering some fairly colorful complaints under their breaths.

Betty leans into him. “As charming as that story was, you do realise Vera had a triple bypass a couple of months back. Best not to get her too excited, hmm?”

Gabriel winces. Better not go with the hip thrust pose then. He makes his apologies, sets down his empty glass and pads over to the centre of the arc of easels. He keeps the robe on for now, but unties it and lets it fall open, striking his first pose. 

There are a few titters, a stiffled giggle and a cleared throat. Gabriel frowns. 

“Sweetheart,” Selena begins in her lilting, measured tone. “Whatever happened to your... pubes?”

Ah. He forgot about that. Feeling his cheeks flush, Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“There was an... um... incident.”

~~~

SAM

Sam sighs and draws the coat out of the shopping bag. He smooths a hand over the material. It’s perfect. It’s necessary. He’s not going to regret getting it, though his damn bank balance is going to be painfully low for a good long while. He may even need to borrow from Dean come term time if he needs any new materials. But Gabriel needs it, damn it. The only real problem is... it’s also... It’s too impersonal. He sighs again and packs the coat carefully away, stowing it under his bed. He slumps down on the end of the bed and stares across at his pin board.

He frowns. Something’s... _Fuck’s sake Dean_. The post-it with the porno titles. Casa Erotica. He can’t remember the numbers. Something in the teens. Clearly Dean decided to do a little investigating of his own. Why the fuck he felt the need to take the post-it and rearrange Sam’s drawings... Sam shakes his head. It doesn’t matter anyway. When term starts again, they’ll have free reign to take their own reference photos. Properly this time. Hopefully without any goddamn injuries. He eyes the print out of his charcoal drawing of Gabriel... Huh... Now there’s an idea. He couldn’t exactly... He flushes at the mere thought. Not exactly like that but... 

Biting his lip, he heads through to the bathroom and retrieves the mirror. He carefully removes the pin board from the wall and hangs the mirror in its place. That could work. It’s long enough to show what he needs. Blushing furiously, he strips off his clothes. He eyes his reflection. Fuck does his face always go that red? He runs a hand back through his hair. He can do this. It’s just like any other painting. Start with the basics. Composition. Grabbing a sketchbook and pencil, he starts to sketch out a few compositional ideas. 

He can’t include his... No. Knowing Gabriel, he’ll hang this pride of place in his main living area. Oh look, his face really can go a brighter shade of red. Sam sighs. Ok so no groin and maybe not his face either. Or at least not all of it. He glances at one of the sketches, depicting his body down to just below the belly button, lowers the upper edge of the frame. There. That could work. He looks back to the mirror. Angles his body a little more, hips twisted slightly to the side. Arches his back. No too pornographic. Maybe a slight arch. There. He grabs his phone and takes a quick reference photo. Not to work from, but to assure consistency of pose. If he’s going to do this he’ll need to keep shifting in and out of the pose, relying on his memory to translate onto the canvas.

Ok. Canvas. He needs a canvas. He’d like to get started today if he can. Gabriel’s away for a big chunk of the afternoon, entertaining ‘randy old ladies’ with some ‘festive fun dick action’. Sam laughs and shakes his head. He hopes that Gabriel doesn’t get too carried away. One or two of his ‘Cougars’ are in their 80s. They probably don’t need to be spending Christmas in hospital recovering from mild cardiac arrest. 

Damn he doesn’t have any blank canvases. But... He pulls out one of the canvases he was using for his senior project. The project he abandoned. He bites his lip, remembering. _This isn’t art Sam... it’s torture._ He feels his heart clench in his chest. That was the turning point. The moment when Gabriel brought him back from the edge. Lifted him up from despair, helped him get his life back on track. Get his life back. In a way Gabriel saved him. Maybe not in a true literal sense. Sam wasn’t so far gone that he would have... but the life he was living... He was only half living it. Still clinging to his past. Still wallowing in guilt. If Gabriel hadn’t... He shudders to think of the wreck he’d be now.

Instead... Instead he’s the happiest he’s ever been. Surrounded by friends that have become his family. Desperately, hopelessly in love with the most amazing, insane, _ridiculous_, person he’s ever met...

It somehow feels right. To use this canvas. To paint over all that pain, all that suffering. To make it something new. To give Gabriel a piece of himself... Kind of literally. He flushes. Jesus, he has got to get over this. Gabriel damn well poses nude every other day. Sam’s an artist, he should be able to do this. He will do this.

Smiling, he grabs a tub of white gesso and big brush. As he makes the first brushstroke, it feels cathartic. Like he’s saying one last farewell. To his past. To Jess. He’ll always remember her. He loved her once. She’ll always hold a place in his heart. But the memory of her, of what he couldn’t prevent... it won’t drag him under. Not anymore.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel chuckles and knocks back the rest of his glass. Shivers. He should probably get dressed. His top half’s nice and cosy, his bottom half... maybe a little breezy. He pulls the hem of the cardigan down. This gift’s a little more fitted to his size. Doesn’t really cover much below the waist. But it’s warm, snuggly, the knit feels good against his bare skin. Not at all scratchy. His Cougars are classy ladies, only use the high end yarn. He looks down at the patterns, some sewn on, some integrated in the knit. Christmas trees, gingerbread men, candy canes and brightly wrapped Christmas presents, are scattered across the knit material, all vying for attention. The collar and buttoned edging festooned with white hearts on a red border. It’s utterly, gloriously hideous. He absolutely loves it. 

He’s so glad he got the beer mats printed. It was a small gesture but his ladies were super appreciative. There were squeals of delight, almost to rival Becks. 

“Much as we’re all enjoying the view dear, maybe you should put on some trousers,” Gladys intones in her soft Scottish brogue, leaning into him, swaying slightly. She waves a half eaten mince pie in the air. “Wouldn’t want you catching a chill now would we.”

He chuckles again and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She feins swooning and bustles off towards the buffet table for seconds... and probably another glass of the fizzy stuff. Gabriel would not engage that lady in a drinking competition. She’d drink him under the table any day. 

“There we go sweetcheeks,” Betty appears at his elbow and presses an envelope into his hand. She frowns at him and tuts softly. “Go put some pants on. Shows over. You’ll catch your death.”

Gabriel smirks at her then frowns when he feels the thickness of the envelope. He doesn’t have to count the money inside to know she’s given him too much.

“Betts...” he begins, but she holds up a hand to silence him, tutting softly again.

“Don’t speak a word of it. You earned it. The girls had a whip round. Consider it your Christmas bonus.”

“Hello? You already gave me my bonus,” Gabriel says quirking an eyebrow and sweeping his hand down the front of his festive cardigan. “Gonna be the belle of the Christmas ball. You don’t have to...”

“Nonsense. That was your gift. Because we all love your sweet cheeks,” she quirks a devilish smile. “You enjoy yourself. Treat yourself. And that sweet, honey bun of a boyfriend. You don’t want to spend it on yourself, get something special for him.”

Gabriel feels a warmth spread from the centre of his chest. He lets his lips spread into a wide smile, then he steps forward and gathers her in a goddamn big bear hug.

She squeezes him back then whispers in his ear. “Don’t think I’m not enjoying this, but I’m a little too old for the half naked hugs. Gonna get an old lady a little too excited for her own good.”

“Pfft pulease. You’re only as old as the butt you squeeze.” He snorts out a laugh as she takes that as an invitation to give his ass a quick, friendly grope. “There you go. See? Don’t you already feel younger? You’re thirty-se-five.” He gives her one last squeeze and steps back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Now if you’ll excuse my sweet tush, gonna head on home and turn the clock back to my twenties.” 

~~~

Gabriel can’t stop smiling. He’s all snug and warm in his brand new Christmas cardie, with Sam’s scarf wrapped around his neck. Maybe a little tipsy on champagne. Pockets full of candy. Rose insisted on shoving them in there ‘for the road’. Money’s already deposited in his bank account. That was some bonus. And he knows exactly what he’s going to spend it on. He pulls his cell from his pocket, thinking to shoot off a message to Sam, tell him he’s on his way... But it starts vibrating in his hand, the ridiculous inuendo filled festive jingle he changed it to sounding into the still air. Sam! It’s gotta be. Except. Wait. Jo?

“Jo-ster, s’up? Missing my beautiful face already?” 

There’s a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. It doesn’t sound... It doesn’t sound good at all. He frowns.

“Gabe... I hate to do this to you. But you need to come down here. Luke... he’s not... he’s not great.”

Gabriel sucks in a sharp breath. Hells.

“I... I think you might need to take over. Maybe call Cas to drive him home?”

Gabriel winces. That bad? Yikes.

“Um... uh ok. Just... I’ll swing around. Ah Jo... Just to warn you. A little on the tipsy side here.”

She lets out a long breath. “Can’t be worse than... Just... just get here as quick as you can.”

Double hells. He stares down at his phone. He pulls up his messaging app. He really needs to let Sam know he’s not coming. But he can’t... He can’t exactly... Sighing, he pulls up the image he set up on the timer earlier. Of himself grinning away, surrounded by his drunken Cougars. Wearing nothing but the Christmas Cardie and santa hat, the bottle of champers held strategically in place, preserving his dignity. He sends the picture off with an accompanying message.

_Soz Sam, no hanky panky tonight. Cougars are keeping me as their sex slave... Pfft. Ok. Ya got me. Jo called. Sniffles going round at work. Gotta catch a shift. Sorry. Love you. _

He winces. That wasn’t an omission. That was a goddamn blatant lie. _Shit_. He feels something twist in his stomach. He presses his lips into a thin line, slouches his shoulders, and heads for the Roadhouse, dialling up Cas on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment. There'll probably be a couple more updates this week, though I'm not sure when.
> 
> Oh and I should probably mention that the cabin is very much coming up soon. There's one more chapter at home (mostly dealing with Luke) and then the next chapter is the (hopefully) highly amusing journey. And then there's loads of fun shenanigans at the cabin. And angst... lots of angst... then more fun... then sexy times... then angst... and back to fun again. You get the picture...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNINGS*: this chapter deals with some darker themes. Anger issues, self inflicted injury, threat of violence to others (not followed through), angst (lots of it). Obnoxious/offensive behaviour/language (to the extreme). And a small warning for blasphemy.

SAM

Sam frowns and wipes his hands off on the rag before picking up his phone. Wow that’s quite... quite the image. What the hell is he wearing? Sam smiles and shakes his head, bites his lip as he zooms in on Gabriel’s grinning face. How does he manage to look so damn adorable. Sam sighs happily and reads the accompanying message. Barks out a startled laugh. Then sighs. Damn, Gabriel has to work tonight. Well it can’t be helped. It’s that time of year. Lots of coughs and colds going about. Sam’s glad term time’s over. He’s thus far managed to avoid catching any of the multitude of viruses doing the rounds amongst the student body. He shoots off a quick reply, along the lines of _mine_ and _ok, I understand, but I’ll miss you_.

At least he can spend a little more time on his painting. He’s almost got the underpainting finished. He just needs to paint in a few details on the chest. Maybe darken a shadow or two. He sets down his phone and looks from the painting to his reflection in the mirror. Before starting, he set up his angle lamp and a smaller clip on light he bought for his canvases, switching off the main overhead light. The controlled lighting has produced far more interesting areas of light and dark. He eyes his chest. Maybe he could make it a little more erotic. It’s not a piece of high end art after all. This is for Gabriel. He rubs a thumb over one of his nipples. They’re not as sensitive as Gabriel’s. Don’t react quite so obviously. So... beautifully. He bites his lip. Thinks about drawing one of those gorgeous pink nipples into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue over the peaked flesh. 

Well his cock’s getting pretty interested, but his nipple’s still not doing much. Feeling himself flush, he takes hold of his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. When Gabriel... when he bit down... Sam tugs experimentally. A little harder. _Ah ah yeah_. That, that definitely did something. He lets go and eyes the raised nub. Not as pretty Gabriel’s but that’s definitely better. Knowing it’s not going to last long, he picks up his paintbrush in one hand, dips it into the raw umber paint and uses the other hand to give his remaining nipple the same treatment. Paintbrush poised, he falls into the correct stance and-

“Dude have you seen my- What the fuck?! Jesus christ!” 

Sam swears. Drops the brush and cups his hands ineffectually over his groin. He grabs the closest rag and attempts to cover the area a little better before turning to face his goddamn brother. Dean’s got his hand held over his face, features twisted into a horrified grimace.

“What the _hell_?!!” Sam yells and the same time as Dean shouts, “Son of a bitch! Sock on the door Sammy! I thought we talked about this!”

Sam purses his lips. “And I thought we talked about you learning to goddamn knock. I thought you were out with Cas!”

Dean makes a face. “He had to cancel.” His features twist. “Do I want to know what you’re doing with a paintbrush and a raging-”

“No Dean, _jesus_. Just no. None of your goddamn business. Just... can you just leave?!”

Dean edges out of the door and starts to shut it behind him. Sam levels a bitchface at the doorway. He knows Dean’t not just going to leave it at that. Sure enough, his smirking face appears around the door a moment later, hand still clamped over his eyes. 

“Just tell me one thing Sammy...”

“What?” Sam replies, making sure Dean can hear the damn bitchface in his tone of voice, even if he can’t see it.

“Just tell me you aren’t painting with your own dick. Because that’s all sorts of-”

Sam lobs the loaded paintbrush at his brother’s face, making a triumphant noise as it hits it’s target and splatters paint all down the front of Dean’s shirt.

“Goddamn it Sam. That was totally uncalled for.”

__

Sam snorts out a laugh. “Maybe you’ll knock next time.”

__

Dean shakes his head, making sure to keep his hand clamped over his eyes, using the other hand to flip Sam off. 

__

“Bitch.”

__

Sam shakes his head and laughs, “Goddamn jerk.”

__

~~~

__

GABRIEL

__

_Why don’t you shove that concern up your tiny little hiney huh?_

__

Gabriel sighs and leans his forehead against the staff door. He can vaguely hear Jo muttering some reply in an impressively calm and measured fashion, but he can’t make out any of the words.

__

Crap he really doesn’t want to deal with his brother’s shit right now. He was happy goddamn it. Riding a pretty sweet, high end alcohol buzz. Feeling all warm and fuzzy over his Cougars, their generosity, their oh so flattering appreciation of his sweet tush. This is already seriously killing his good mood. Not to mention that he should be at Sam’s right about now. He fiddles with the cuff around his wrist. Draws his sleeve back and traces the initials over his pulse point. He should have his tongue down Sam’s throat by now... maybe his hand curling around that perfect dick... 

__

He draws the sleeve back down over the cuff, takes in a deep breath and steels himself. Schools his features, trying his very best not to let his irritation show. Damn it. Here he goes. He pushes through the door.

__

It’s not busy, thank fuck, but those who are here are gaping at the little drama that’s unfolding in front of their eyes. Super. This should be... What’s the opposite of fun? That.

__

“Ooh look it’s the little cocksucker, come to join the party.” Luke eyes him up and down and barks out an obnoxiously loud laugh. “What’s with the granny knit little bro? Been eating out old ladies again?”

__

_Jesus christ on a stick._

__

He opens his mouth to make a biting retort, but Jo, perhaps thankfully, beats him to it. 

__

“That’s enough Luke. Get the hell back there, before I decide to stop covering for your ass. See how long you keep your job then.”

__

Luke makes an exaggerated mock scared face and holds out his hands. But after a beat he finally sees just how serious she is. He glares, then lifts the flap and storms out through the staff door. 

__

Gabriel raises his eyebrows at Jo and mouths _holy shit_ at her. She looks pointedly at him and motions her head at the staff door, _it’s your brother_. Gabriel makes a face at her and sighs dramatically, but hells, he guesses that’s why he’s here. Better buck up and deal with his big bro’s Jack Nicolson moment.

__

Giving her one more put upon look, he pushes back through the staff door. He should get goddamn hazard pay for this. 

__

Luke’s not in the hallway. Not in the office cum store room either. Thank fuck. Lots of breakables in there. Gabriel sighs and pushes through to the rest room.

__

Luke is glaring at the shattered remains of the mirror, blood dripping from his clenched fist. _Oh fuck_. Goddamn it.

__

Gabriel rushes over; Luke spins around. Anger flares in his eyes, his fist clenches tighter. Gabriel’s sure he’s going to take a swing at him, but then he just... deflates. Shoulders slumping, eyes downcast.

__

“Lucy...” Gabriel begins. He doesn’t know where to go, what to say. In a way the anger’s easier to deal with. This defeated look... Gabriel just doesn’t know what to do with it.

__

“Go fuck yourself Gabriel.” Luke says in a voice that’s too worn out to have any heat in it.

__

“You know I would, but I left the Samildo back at my place. So unless you got a spare I can borrow...” He quirks one corner of his mouth upwards and shrugs a shoulder.

__

Luke makes a face, but his lip starts twitching. 

__

“You named your dildo after your boyfriend’s dick?”

__

“Hells yeah I did.” He would elaborate, disturb the fuck out of his brother in an attempt to distract him from his shit, but Luke’s currently bleeding all over the place. “Let me... let me help you clean that up.”

__

Luke sighs, makes a face, but then he just nods his head. Gabriel steps up to the sink beside Luke and turns on the tap. 

__

“Here run it under the tap. I’ll grab the bandages and all that jazz.”

__

When Gabriel returns with the first aid kit, Luke’s just standing there, watching his blood turn the water pink, seemingly hypnotised by the motion the water makes as it circles drain. Gabriel furrows his brow. This is worse than the last time. Why didn’t they pay any attention? Why didn’t they take the time to notice? Luke’s a giant dick. It can’t be denied. But he took care of them. He was there for them, when... Damn it... Gabriel sometimes wants to throttle his big brother, but he loves him, hates to see him suffering like this.

__

As Gabriel draws closer, Luke finally turns away from the sink. He holds out his arm. Wordlessly. All his smartassery taking a break for the time being. 

__

Gabriel takes his brother’s arm carefully, dabbing the skin dry with a clean towel and smoothing some antiseptic cream over the cuts. Thankfully they’re not as bad as they looked. He works quietly, methodically, with a practiced hand. He circles a thumb over Luke’s pulse point before picking up the bandages. Luke sighs heavily. He won’t talk. Gabriel knows that, but maybe something to look forward to would help.

__

“You wanna blow this joint. Get away for awhile?”

__

Luke makes a face at him, but then he sighs and looks away before nodding his head a fraction.

__

“Ellen’s got this cabin. Way out East. Wide open skies. No dicks asking for ice in their single malt... the fucking philistines.”

__

Luke snorts out a laugh at that.

__

“Just us bros, chilling. Drinking eggnog and decorating the christmas tree.”

__

Luke’s gaze falls on him. He’s waiting for the catch.

__

“Uh... just us and... and the um... the Winchesters.”

__

Luke guffaws, shaking with laughter so hard that Gabriel’s struggling to wind the damn bandage around his hand.

__

“You want me to join your widdle love nest. Sit around a watch you four smooch each other under the mistletoe and play dick jousting all night long.”

__

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “We’re not gonna have one giant, twice incestuous orgy Lucy. No sex on the sofa, no tongue action in the communual areas. I swear.” 

__

Luke eyes him mistrustfully. 

__

Gabriel sighs. If Luke doesn’t play ball, then they can’t go. End of story. Damn it, but he can’t... He needs this to happen.

__

He blows out a long breath. “Free food and booze.”

__

Luke makes a considering face for a long drawn out moment. Then eventually, finally, he nods his head.

__

~~~

__

It’s almost time. They leave tomorrow! He stifles a yawn. He’s pretty damn tired if he’s honest. Been working most of Lucy’s shifts as well as his own. Jo called in Benny for the nights when they were due to overlap. He also had to switch most of his janitorial shifts to the morning to accomodate. It’s been hard work, but even more so to keep on coming up with excuses for Sam. He was even tempted to invent a disease. But knowing Sam, he would look it up. 

__

But the waiting’s almost over. No more bullshitting, no more working all the goddamn time. Being on his feet for hours at a time, several days a week. He’s pretty sure he’s actually lost weight for once. Probably just as well as his jeans had been preeeetty tight after San Fran. And he is not going to hold back over Christmas. 

__

And he misses Sam. They’ve barely seen each other in the almost two weeks since his Cougars. He misses waking up next to him, slow morning kisses, all the glorious fucking. They’ve had so little time to enjoy each other since he returned from San Fransisco. Barely made a dent in their Fucket list. Except for the dessert play, they’ve certainly enjoyed that.

__

He rubs his eyes and carefully packs Sam’s gifts. He kept the packaging so they should be well protected. On top he stacks the all important Christmas jumpers. A few days after his eventful session with the Cougars, he received a large package through the post. Inside was a carefully wrapped, suspiciously squishy parcel, labelled not for himself, but for Sam. The enclosed note from Betty explained that Vera had been knitting a Christmas cardigan for her nephew, but the ‘ungrateful little shit’ had insisted he wanted a Nintendo gift card instead. Vera wished for all her hard work, that she’d undertaken while ‘deathly ill’ in hospital, to go to someone nice who’d actually appreciate it. And apparently, after hearing about Sam, she’d insisted that Betty pass it on. Gabriel suspects that it’s unlikely to fit, but hells, it’s the thought that counts and he can’t wait to see Sam’s puppy dog eyes when he learns of the kind gesture. Damn, given he’s taking for almost everyone, he hasn’t got a whole lot more space left here. 

__

He reluctantly packs his red satin boxers. Experience tells him that someone’s gonna complain about his lack of underwear at some point. Then there’s the christmas stockings. It was stupidly indulgent of him to buy them. He knows it was. He should have kept a little of his bonus back to provide a small financial cushion on his bank account. Holidays are always tough. He always struggles to make ends meet. But... but he wants this to be a Christmas to remember. A do-over. To make up for all the Christmasses of shitty past. 

__

His first Christmas with Sam... At least he hopes it’s the first and not his only. Things have been great. They’ve been amazing. But he’s not stupid enough to grow complacent. To think that he gets his fairytale ending. His happy ever after. Life is complicated. People change. They move on. They get sick of each other. Sam loves him now. He thinks he can trust that. But in a year? Two years? Ten? 

__

Goddamn it, but he’s getting maudlin again. It’s the exhaustion. It’s all the shit with Lucy. Maybe it’s just the time of year. All that talk of family. But family is what you make of it. Family is him, Cassie and Lucy, when he’s not being a dick. But not just them. Jo, Ellen and now... it might not be forever, but for the right here and now, it’s Sam... maybe even Dean. All the rest can burn in hell for all he... but damn it he does care. Even after all this time. He likes to pretend he doesn’t, but... at times like this. Christmas, New Year, Thanksgiving. He wonders. 

__

He shakes his head. Screw that. He left. They left. They don’t deserve a moment of his thought...

__

Christmas music! Of course! That’s what he needs. He pads through to the other room and throws on a CD, a jazzy homage to classic Christmas jingles, gathering together the rest of his festive CDs and chucking them in the case. Then rearranging them when it’s clear he won’t be able to shut the damn thing. 

__

He picks up the photo album from the bedspread. He can’t bear to look at it just now, even heavily edited like this. Maybe it’s not such a great idea. But... think of Cassie’s face! Think of Dean-o’s amusement. Yes he’ll pack it. 

__

Ok what next? Supplies! The cabin is way out in the back of beyond. Better make sure he’s got plenty of supplies. He opens his nightstand and pulls out a couple of bottles of lube and a selection of condoms. Raises an eyebrow and chucks in the handcuffs too. Now he’s thinking along those lines... He walks around his bed to his dresser, pulling open the bottom drawer. There it is on top. Balthy’s little prank. Gone horribly wrong in Gabriel’s opinion. Because hells did it open up a whole new side to Sam and Gabriel’s relationship. He pulls out the costume and the accompanying racy underwear. 

__

Hmm should he? To sex toy or not to sex toy... Gabriel isn’t into anything particularly hard core, but beyond video sex with the Samildo, they haven’t really explored the possibilities. He’s not sure what Sam’s reaction will be. Well, best to be prepared. They don’t have to use everything. Or even any of it, but if he takes some of it along, then at least they have the option. He pulls out a blindfold, simple gag (yeah that really could come in handy when he thinks about it) and biting his lip at the thought, a buttplug. He has more in here, but for now he’s going with simplicity. 

__

He piles the items into a bundle and packs them as carefully as he can given the limited space, throwing in a couple of hair ties and a bow clip he bought in San Fran to complete the look with the costume. Sam is definitely going to enjoy those.

__

He stifles another yawn. Time to get his beauty sleep. He’ll pack a few more essentials tomorrow. Pack some important foodstuffs. Hellllllo chocolate sauce and whipped cream! Not to mention candy. Lotsa candy. And definitely a few liquors. Gotta be well stocked up. But now. Bed. Cassie’s picking them up stupidly early of course. Sighing, he lifts the suitcase from his bedspread, wincing as the weight strains his back - holy shit is that heavy – and flops down on his bed.

__

It’ll be ok. It’ll be more than ok. The best Christmas ever. Sam will forgive him. They were only little white lies. Borne of concern for his brother. Surely Sam will understand. He has to. Gabriel shivers and pulls the covers over himself. He closes his eyes. He fiddles with his cuff. Runs his fingertip over the initials. Over and over again. S.W.. It will be ok. It has to be.

__

Exhaustion soon drags him under, but his rest is fitful. Full of ghosts, full of demons. Full of a past he can never truly leave behind... No matter how hard he tries to run from it.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes on Luke... Although Gabriel thinks Luke's going to take a swing at him, I'd like to assure that outside the odd playful tussle he has never actually hit Gabriel or Cas before. Obviously the anger/appearing like he's going to is so not good. Also wasn't sure if it's clear in the narrative, but he hasn't been drinking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Novaks begin their respective journeys towards the cabin... The brotherly love chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the 'Grown men acting like small children chapter'

SAM

“Dude, do we really need that much beer?” 

Dean shoots him a look like he just suggested they listen to ‘The Greatest Hits of Celine Dion’ for the entirity of the 5+ hour trip. Right, ask a stupid question. Sam sets his bag down on the asphalt and rearranges the bottles until he can actually fit any of his belongings in. The painting’s likely to get damaged with all this shit in here, so he opens the back door and carefully positions the well wrapped package in the footwell, using an old flannel shirt to keep it in place.

He checks his cell. There’s a new message from Gabriel. Looks like they already set off. There’s an attached selfie. Gabriel’s grinning widely into the camera, but... as adorable as he looks, he also looks exhausted, a little rougher round the edges than usual. His hair’s a mess. Nothing all that unusual about that, but he clearly hasn’t shaved in more than a few days and there are dark circles under his eyes. His face looks a little thinner too. Sam’s barely seen him lately, not at all for several days. And last time he did, he was so caught up in trying to devour Gabriel’s mouth that he somehow failed to notice.

Sam feels something clench in his chest. Something’s wrong. He can feel it. Gabriel’s been acting weird too. He’s always been one to deflect awkward questions, to steer the conversation away from things he doesn’t want to talk about. But lately... It’s like Gabriel’s keeping something from him, something important. He sighs. He won’t force the issue. Maybe this trip is just what they need. Maybe Gabriel will feel relaxed enough to open up a little. 

“Something wrong?” 

Dean is eyeing him carefully, clearly picking up on some of the tension in Sam’s frame. Sam tries for a reassuring smile. 

“Ah no. Just got a message from Gabriel. They just passed Hays.”

Dean raises his eyebrows. “When the hell did they set off?” He makes a face, then quirks his lips up into a wide smile. “We’ll catch up. Baby can take that scrap heap of a car any day.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “It’s not a race Dean. Let’s just try and get there in one piece shall we?”

Dean makes a face at him. “Did you just question my driving skills?

Sam makes a face back. _Would I dare?_

“You are so not getting to share the road trip snacks Sammy.” Dean waves a plastic bag of junk at him. 

Like he’d actually want to. Sam levels a bitchface at his brother and gets in the car. It’s going to be long ass trip.

~~~

GABRIEL

“If you do not stop this instant I am turning this car around.”

Cassie’s blue eyes have taken on the burning intensity of a White Walker. Yikes.

“He started it,” Gabriel blurts out at the same time as Luke says in a measure voice, “Hey don’t look at me, the little cocksucker started it.”

As to who actually started it, Gabriel can’t actually remember, but he’s damned if he’s taking the blame. Because Lucy always takes it too far. That last jab in the ribs still fucking hurts.

“I do not care who started it.” He looks from Gabriel to Luke and back again. Eyes assessing.

“It wasn’t me Cassie. I swear. Does this look like a guilty face?” He points his index finger at his face and pulls his most innocent expression.

“Oh right believe him. Anything ugly happens, any evil befalls the world, it’s all my fault.” Luke says in an overly dramatic sing song voice, before Cas has a chance to reply.

Gabriel chuckles. “Oh now he’s getting it. Pretty astute of you. All the worlds woes. Floods, earthquakes, outbreaks of ebola. Totes your fault Lucy.”

Gabriel’s a little too amused to react fast enough. Luke leans over, quick as a goddamn snake and grabs hold of his hair, pulling him sharply to one side and running his knuckles hard over Gabriel’s scalp. Gabriel jabs upwards with his elbow, making a satisfied noise in his throat when it connects with something and Luke lets go, swearing visciously and colorfully.

“Out of the car now Luke,” Castiel growls in a dangerous voice.

“What the hell Castiel? He gave me a bloody nose. Look.” 

He holds up his fingers, spotted with a couple of small drips of blood. Gabriel would feel guilty about it, but his scalp is still stinging painfully. 

“Way to play favorites.” 

Cas just glares at him. Luke clenches his jaw, throws the door open and climbs out, calling Cas all the names under the sun on the way. Gabriel can’t help it, can’t keep it in, he descends into an almighty giggling fit. Woa now Cas is glaring at him. It only makes Gabriel laugh harder. 

“You are not helping Gabriel,” Cas grits out, before leaning over and opening the passenger door, calling out to Luke, who’s stomped off into a wooded area.

After a beat, Cas sighs heavily, undoes his seat belt and goes after Luke.

Gabriel hiccups out one more laugh and leans his head back on the seat. How the hells is he supposed to help when Luke’s acting like a sullen 12 year old? Gabriel blows a breath out through his teeth. He grabs his cell from his pocket and pulls up the messaging app, fingers poised to send a tirade of complaint to Sam. But of course he can’t. Because Sam doesn’t know. Doesn’t know the bucket load of crazy that awaits him when they meet up at the cabin. Gabriel purses his lips. He feels his heart sink. He’s been selfish. He should have said something. Maybe he was just kidding himself that it would all be ok. That Luke would act like a goddamn functioning human being. But a lot of this is on Gabriel isn’t it? He knew Luke wasn’t doing so well... Maybe he should cut him some slack. Gabriel groans. Just the thought of it.

He stows his cell back in his leather jacket, just in time to see Luke come stomping back to the car, a weary looking Cas trailing along behind him. Gabriel gapes as Luke gets in the front and turns around to shoot him a smug, self satisfied smirk.

“How come he gets to ride shotgun?! He damn near yanked my hair out of my scalp!”

“Aw sorry there Rupunzel. But if you let your hair down you know-”

“Because he has longer legs.” Cas interrupts, giving Luke a hard stare. “And if I let you in the front, he would likely spend the rest of the journey kicking the back of your seat.”

Luke chuckles and shrugs his shoulders in a _ya got me_ gesture. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, but he settles back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. At least all the snacks are back here. Gabriel’s damned if he’s sharing now.

“Now can we please continue our journey?” Cas asks, looking with wide weary eyes between them. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes again as Luke sniggers and makes obscene gestures behind Cassie’s head. But he nods his head before averting his eyes and looking out the window. 

He hears another heavy sigh and then the engine starts. They’re finally on their way again.

~~~

SAM

“Doesn’t it strike you as kinda weird?”

Sam startles from his daydream. Honey gold eyes dancing in his field of vision. Ok maybe he actually nodded off that time. He rubs a hand over his face, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes.

“Doesn’t what strike me as weird?” 

He looks over at Dean, who’s pursing his lips, fingers drumming absently on the steering wheel along to the beat. AC/DC has given way to Metallica while Sam was sleeping.

“It’s a damn long journey. So how come we’re going in two cars? Doesn’t make sense.”

Sam shrugs his shoulders. He hadn’t really thought about it. If Dean hadn’t packed so much beer in the trunk, they’d have been able to squeeze in everyone’s luggage. It’s pretty squashed for Sam in the back, but Gabriel’s short enough to be comfortable and Cas would have been ok as long as they’d stopped frequently enough so he could stretch his legs. Sam frowns.

“Maybe they wanted an extra car for when we get there. You’ve got to admit it’ll come in handy if we want to do different things. I can take the Impala and you can ride with Cas.”

Dean's eyes leave the road long enough to shoot him a look. “Ok fine. I’ll take Cas’ car if he doesn’t mind. I don’t think Gabriel ever learned.”

Dean snorts out a laugh. “Makes sense. He’d be a goddamn accident waiting to happen. Can you imagine? It would be like letting Pinkie Pie in charge of a vehicle. You would not catch me riding along with that little fucker behind the wheel.”

It’s Sam’s turn to snort out a laugh. “Pinkie Pie? Dude, seriously? Didn’t figure you for a closet bronie.” 

“Shut up. You knew who I was talking about.” Dean shakes his head. “The writing’s actually pretty frickin awesome.” He turns his head to glare at Sam when he can’t stop laughing.

Sam hiccups out one more laugh and clears his throat. “Look, the point is, we can spend time separately. Maybe that way we won’t’ve killed each other by Christmas eve.” 

Dean nods his head, but his lips are pressed into a thin line. “Maybe. But Cas... He doesn’t like to drive long distances. It’s weird’s all I’m saying.”

Sam frowns. So maybe it’s not all in his head. Maybe something really is going on. Maybe Cas has been acting strangely too? 

“Not that I’m complaining.” Dean says at length. “5 hours with that little fucker in the back. I’d probably want to shoot myself.”

Sam sends the side of his brother’s head an almighty bitchface. Dean just laughs and turns up the music.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel startles awake. Something’s poking him in the face. He mutters and tries to bat it away. Keeping his eyes firmly shut. He was having an amazing dream. Maybe if he keeps his eyes shut he’ll be able to drift off again. There’s a soft little snicker. Oh hells, he recognises that noise. His eyes fly open. That S.O.B.. Damn it. He leans back as far as he can, whacks Luke hard on the arm. 

Cas appears in the doorway, dropping a bag on his seat before scrambling in.

“Luke no. I told you not to...” Cas breaks off and mutters a few fruity swear words under his breath as he hauls Luke backwards. 

Luke laughs heartily and waves the pen in the air. Is that? Is that a goddamn sharpie? Oh hells. Gabriel is going to fucking throttle him. He undoes his seatbelt and lunges forward, going for Luke’s throat. 

“_Enough!_” 

Gabriel freezes. Luke pauses. Cassie’s voice sounds hoarse and even more gravelly than usual. He tilts his head and glares at them both. Looking all sorts of intimidating, avenging angel mode engaged to the max. “I have had enough of your ridiculous squabbles. You are grown men. Not children. If you cannot act civilly towards one another then I will turn this car around and drive all the way back home.” He narrows his eyes. “You will be lucky if I decide to take you with me.”

Gabriel pouts but he doesn’t argue. He knows his brother too well. Cas may have the patience of a Saint, but push him too far... Luke makes a face at him but he sits back down. Cas spends another moment staring at him. Gabriel’s tempted to say, _what? Is there something on my face?_ But he already knows there is. After a beat Cas shakes his head and sighs.

“You may wish to visit the rest room before we leave Gabriel.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes heavenwards, but opens the door and makes a beeline towards the gas station rest rooms. He’d normally avoid these places like the plague. But. Beggars, choosers. He braces himself as he pushes through the door into the grubby room beyond. God it stinks in here. He makes a face and heads over to the sinks, peering at his reflection in the heavily scratched and rusted mirror. Oh hells. He looks like crap. And that was before Lucy drew half a dick and one ball across his cheek, pointing in the direction of his mouth. Subtle Lucy. Real subtle. He sighs. Well, he would have done the same. But not in fucking sharpie. Grimacing, he runs the tap, grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser. He knows it’s utterly useless, but he runs the towel under the tap and starts scrubbing at his face. 

He should have shaved. He’s looking all kinds of scruffy. But when he woke to his alarm this morning, he was so exhausted that he hit snooze 5 times before surfacing. Then there was barely time to shower and pack the rest of his things before Cassie’s expectant face turned up at his door. And this whole horror story began. Of course the dark circles under his eyes, aren’t doing him any favours. What the hell happened to his hair- Oh yeah Luke. Luke happened to his hair. 

Sam’s going to take one look at him and call the whole thing off. He rolls his eyes at his reflection. Way to be overdramatic. Sam loves him. He’s not going to let zombie eyes and a bit of scruff put him off. The plethora of lies however... Oh and the psychotic brother he neglected to mention he was bringing along. 

His raises an eyebrow at his reflection. Yeah maybe those little details might be an issue. Sighing again, he dumps the paper towel in the overflowing wastebin. Well that did exactly zilch. He only succeeded in making his skin an angry red color instead of the pallid almost grey it had looked this morning. 

He’s just going to have to go with distraction. Lots of distracting sex. His face might look a mess, but his ass is still as appealing as ever. They’ll just have to do it doggy style for the time being. Making one more face at his reflection, Gabriel heads back into the open air, breathing in a long breath that smells of gasoline. Hardly an improvement on the rest room. He can see Luke in the window, laughing and pointing. He flips him off. Cas notices and gives him that same hard stare. 

Damn it, how much further to the cabin? He’s had enough. He just wants to get there. Feel Sam’s arms wrap around him. Snuggle into that broad, muscly chest. That’s if Sam will still have him. He shivers and wraps his arms tightly around his chest, suddenly feeling the chilling bite of the cold december air.

~~~

SAM

Dean was right. As they pull into the parking space at the front of the cabin, Sam raises his eyebrows. Seems they really are the first ones here. Cas must have stopped a few more times. Still so used to long distance driving, Dean only stopped long enough to top up the gas and pick up a disgustingly greasy burger to go from the gas station diner. 

Sam gets out and stretches his long limbs. The Impala’s fairly spaceous, but he still doesn’t enjoy being cooped up for such a long time. He takes the chance to take a brief look around as Dean starts unloading the trunk. It’s pretty rustic, but well maintained. The surroundings can only be described as idyllic, woodland stretching out on either side, but opening out at the front. He can’t see from here, but Ellen told him the cabin backs onto the Lake, the back porch swing affording a striking view out over it’s expanse. 

“When you’re done sightseeing, maybe you could help.” Dean heaves the crate of beer and looks pointedly at him. 

Sam sighs but he goes to help, removing a second crate and shouldering his backpack. They’re halfway to the door when they hear an approaching engine. Sam turns, anticipation knotting in his stomach. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s-

_Oh._

“Did you _know_?!” 

Sam turns to his brother, struggling to keep hold of the crate in his hands. Dean’s regarding him with wide eyes. 

“No. Didn’t have a clue.” Dean’s eyes narrow in suspicion. Sam purses his lips and raises his eyebrows. “Christ Dean, I swear. I would have goddamn warned you. Gabriel didn’t... Didn’t Cas tell you?”

Dean’s jaw tightens. He shakes his head. “You know that’s probably because that little fucker told him not to. Right?”

Sam sighs. He knows he should probably defend Gabriel. But he also knows... Or at least he suspects, that Dean’s 100% correct in his assumption. _Christ_. Why? Why the hell wouldn’t Gabriel tell him about this? Why wouldn’t he at least discuss... Sam feels a pang of guilt. Why didn’t he think? He was so caught up in this little fantasy of the perfect Christmas. Spending several days out here, in this beautiful, peaceful place. Curling up with Gabriel by the fire, drinking hot cocoa, maybe listening to Gabriel sing a few festive songs. He thought about Cas... mostly because of Dean. But he never, once thought about the rest of Gabriel’s family. Most of them are scattered and he rarely meets them except at Thanksgiving. But Luke. Luke was right there. How the hell could Sam forget about him? Of course Gabriel wouldn’t leave him behind. He might gripe about him, call him a ‘giant dick bag’ and other, less flattering terms. But Gabriel still cares about him. Would never leave him behind. Because that’s just not the sort of person he is.

As for the subterfuge, Sam has a feeling that’s entirely down to them. They hardly get along with Gabriel and Cas’ older brother. Gabriel would have... maybe he thought they would refuse. Maybe he thought that Sam would cancel it all. Oh Christ. No wonder Gabriel’s been acting strangely. Avoiding him. Damn it. Sam sets down the crate of beer and his backpack, watches as the doors open and the Novaks climb out. Cas looks furtive, unsure, but then he smiles. Clearly he sees something in Dean’s expression that lets him know it’s ok. Luke comes next. He closes the car door behind him and leans against it with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He already looks bored.

There’s a pause. He can just see Gabriel’s form through the window, but he can’t make out his expression. Then he’s clambering out, hopping to his feet, head held high, a wide grin on his face. There’s a slightly suspect looking scribble across one slightly blotchy cheek, in what looks disturbingly like marker pen. He takes a step forward, haults, eyes darting about. Smile faltering for a fraction of a second.

“Sam, Dean-o! How’d you get here first? See Cassie... I told you, you were a slow coach. There were wild animals overtaking us. I swear. Would it have killed you to put your foot on the gas?” He shakes his head and puts his hands in his pockets. “So uh... um... any old how...”

His shoulders start to drop, he looks away. Stays exactly where he is. _Oh Gabe_. Sam strides over and gathers Gabriel in his arms, holds him close, presses a kiss to the top of his messy hair. Gabriel stiffens, then melts into his embrace, arms coming up to not just return the hug but... to cling to him. _Oh Gabriel. Christ. What did you think was going to happen here?_ Gabriel draws in a ragged breath that sounds almost like a sob. Sam just holds him tighter. _Everything’s ok. I love you. Everything’s going to be ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that ridiculous chapter. I wanted to save the cabin for December so I'll probably be posting the next chapter early next week. To those reading on the day I post this in America, Happy Thanksgiving!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've finally arrived. After a little 'settling in', they sit down to their first meal together. It's weird. Weird but nice. Luke has yet to prove problematic, but it's a bit like living with a time bomb, wondering just when it might go off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*: Ok I know you all watch Supernatural, but I feel I should put a warning in here for blasphemy. I am so sorry if this offends. It wasn't me, it was Lucy. I had absolutely no part in it at all... *ahem*...

SAM 

They don’t talk about it. What’s done is done. It doesn’t matter. Sam just closes the door behind them and draws Gabriel to him, kissing him deeply and shedding his clothes in the process. When he’s naked, Gabriel breaks the kiss and crawls up onto the bed, sticking his ass up into the air. Sam bites his lip and takes hold of Gabriel’s hips, gently turning him around. Gabriel blinks up at him. Uncharacteristically quiet.

“I want to see you,” Sam simply says, “please.” 

Gabriel blinks once more, uncertainty flickering in his golden eyes, but then he shakes his head and laughs. Sam’s not sure at what, but when he turns his gaze back to Sam, his eyes are bright, lips stretching into a wide dimpled smile. 

They kiss lazily; Sam opens him slowly. Gabriel so responsive beneath his hands and lips. When Sam presses in, Gabriel bites back a litany of profanity. Sam smiles and captures his mouth in a kiss, letting the moans and swear words be muffled by his lips and his tongue. He sets up a steady rhythm. Gabriel doesn’t push, he doesn’t roll his eyes and tell Sam to get a move on. He just seems to be content to let Sam control the pace, to make love to him slowly and steadily, to take care of him. 

Sam angles his hips, searching for that perfect spot. Gabriel is groaning louder, finding it harder to hold back. Perhaps they should have thought about a gag. But damn it, Sam needs this, needs access to Gabriel’s perfect lips and tongue. 

“_Jesus fuck Sam that- that’s God Sam._” Gabriel yells suddenly, voice ringing in stillness of the room.

His eyes widen comically and he winces. Sam just laughs and presses a kiss to his parted lips. But he makes a grab for the cushion beside them and hands it to Gabriel before he resumes his movements. He leans back a little as Gabriel presses the cushion to his mouth, nodding his head that he’s ready. 

Sam moves more rapidly, bracing himself on one arm and taking Gabriel’s heavily leaking erection in hand. He finds the spot again easily. Gabriel’s moans are loud despite the cushion. There’s little they can do. In this moment it doesn’t matter at all. All that matters is Gabriel, beneath him, surrounding him. Gripping him so tightly, so perfectly. 

“Sam gonna. _Shit fuck!_” Gabriel removes the cushion long enough to warn him, but unfortunately fails to replace it in time. 

Wetness spills between them. Muscles grip him impossibly tighter as he thrusts once more. He lets go, coming with a choked off gasp, vision blurring at the edges, pleasure pulsing through his body and out through the connection between them. He soars.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel stares up at the wooden eaves above him. He can’t fathom it. He lied. He forced Sam and Dean into a situation they can’t possibly be happy about. And yet. Here he is, blissfully drifting on the aftermath of another amazing orgasm. Sam curled against his side, head pillowed in the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Fingers... Seriously? Fingers playing with his pubes. Not got a pube kink... Really? 

Gabriel sighs happily. It actually feels real nice. 

“Love you,” Sam mutters into the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Gabriel shivers, then he chuckles. 

Sam takes a break from his nuzzling long enough to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

“Even though I’ve got half a dick and one ball drawn on my face in permanant marker?”

Sam barks out a startled laugh and shakes his head. Then he nods it. 

“Even though.” He furrows his brow, but his lip keeps on twitching upwards. “Permanant? Seriously?”

“Lucy does love his sharpies. Nothing quite says brotherly love, like a half drawn phallic facial tattoo.”

Sam buries his face in Gabriel’s neck again, but Gabriel can tell he’s lost in a fit of the giggles by the uncontrollable shaking of his body.

Gabriel chuckles and pets his hand down Sam’s spine. After a long drawn out moment, Sam’s body stills and he resumes his nuzzling. Gabriel stifles a yawn. God he’s so tired. So damn tired. He lets his eyes drift shut. He feels a kiss pressed against the skin of his neck and then Sam is drawing away. Gabriel whines loudly in complaint. He hears a light laugh.

“It’s ok Gabe, just going to get something to clean you up. I’ll be back in a minute. You can rest.”

Another kiss is pressed to his cheek bone, right where Lucy’s artistic masterpiece begins. Gabriel chuckles, but he doesn’t open his eyes. He lets himself drift. Surfacing only a fraction when he feels the bed dip and the sensation of the warm wet cloth being drawn over his skin. And then he’s dipping under, drifting off into a deep, peaceful slumber.

~~~

“Hey.” 

There’s a rustling of fabric, the surface beneath him shifts. Lips press to his forehead, long fingers brushing his hair back from his brow. He blinks his eyes open. The light’s kind of weird. Are there no windows? The only illumination seems to be the dull glow from Sam’s laptop screen.

“Morning,” he says groggily as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

Sam switches on the bedside lamp beside him, bathing the room in a soft light. 

“It’s uh... It’s actually more like dinnertime. Cas is cooking something I think. Are you hungry?” 

“Starved.” Gabriel’s stomach chooses that moment to register it’s loud complaint. 

Sam laughs and sets aside his laptop, leaning in to kiss Gabriel softly and place a hand over his empty belly. Keep that there too long and his dick’s going to start getting the wrong impression. When Sam draws back, Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. His stomach growls again, just as loudly. 

“Later,” Sam says with a small laugh and a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Lets get you fed first.”

Gabriel sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically. But hells he really could eat. And Cassie can actually cook. He sits up on his elbows, still not quite ready to roll out of bed yet. 

“Why didn’t you join the others?” Gabriel asks, curious. He must have been out for hours. Can’t have been much fun for Sam.

“Oh um...” Sam flushes adorably and rubs the back of his neck. “I think Dean and Cas... I think they had the same idea we did. And I didn’t really want to...”

Sam trails off and makes a face. Didn’t want to sit with Gabriel’s big bro, listening to _his_ big bro, fucking Gabriel’s little bro. Gabriel barks out a loud laugh. The absurdity of it all. 

“Yeah you get the picture,” Sam says with a small laugh of his own. “And I didn’t really want to... I didn’t want to leave you.” 

He flushes again at the admission. Gabriel growls in the back of his throat, leaning foward to capture Sam’s lips in a filthy kiss. His stomach chooses that moment to pipe up again. Yes, yes he gets it. Stomach first, dick later. He pulls back reluctantly. Sam kisses him once more on the forehead then clambers off the bed. 

“I’ll leave you to get dressed. Better go help out.”

Gabriel nods his head and watches as Sam retreats from the room, tilting his head to the side and oggling Sam’s jean clad ass. How in the hells did he get so damn lucky?

~~~

Gabriel saunters into the main living space. It’s open plan like his place, but a whole lot bigger. He didn’t really pause to take it all in earlier, what with Sam dragging him towards their room, clearly having some serious hanky panky on his mind. There’s a smallish kitchen at one end, Cas is over by the stove, stirring a large pot. Sam is laying the decent sized wooden dining table adjacent to the kitchen. Floppy hair falling forward as he leans over to place the cutlery carefully at each placemat. Dean-o’s at the end of the same table, making a face and stabbing ineffectually at what looks like a sweet potato, an open bottle of beer by his side.

“Hey dickface,” Luke drawls.

There’s his charming big bro! Slouched on the sofa, open beer on the table in front of him, flicking through what looks like a hard core porn magazine and making no effort whatsoever to help with the meal prep. Classy. Real classy.

Gabriel just flips him off and makes a beeline for the large refridgerator at the end of the kitchen area. Might as well get this party started. Sam looks up as he walks by, giving him a warm smile that turns his insides to mush. He’s sorely tempted to divert his pathway and launch himself at Sam, maybe devour his mouth for a little while, but Dean-o’s looking up now, lip twitching in amusement as he eyes Gabriel’s defaced cheek. Gabriel, perhaps uncharitably, hopes that Luke sneaks into their room in the dead of the night and draws dicks all over every square inch of his bare skin. In sharpie.

He needs that drink. He opens the fridge and takes out an alcopop for himself and a beer for Sam, who doesn’t appear to have a drink yet, carrying them over to the counter and starting to pull out drawers, hunting for a bottle opener. Dean lobs something at him. It hits him in chest and falls to the ground. 

Gabriel glares over at him. Sam shoots his brother a bitchface. Cas glances around, eyebrows raised.

“Dude, you were supposed to catch it,” Dean grumbles, adding, “It’s a bottle opener,” before turning his attention back to the mangled root vegetable in front of him. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes heavenwards before bending down to pick up the opener. Once opened, he takes a long drag of his drink, sighing in relief before walking over to hand the beer to Sam. Sam smiles gratefully and leans down to peck him on the cheek. Again he idly thinks about that devouring, maybe sweeping all the cutlery onto the floor and letting Sam take him right here on this tabletop. All promises made to Luke about no public smoochery, or sexy times, completely out the window after the sharpie debacle. Maybe later.

He saunters back into the kitchen proper and pulls himself up onto the countertop beside Cassie, taking another long draw of his alcopop. 

Cassie glances over at him and tilts his head, letting out one of his long suffering sighs. 

“That is not sanitary. Can you please... Just get down.”

Gabriel huffs out a breath and makes a pouty face, but he slides off the counter and raises his eyebrows at his baby bro, _happy_? Cas just sighs again.

“Can I do anything to... help?” Gabriel asks at length when it’s clear Cas isn’t in a conversational mood.

Cas glances at him, features softening as he notes that Gabriel’s offer of help is genuine. Gabriel fights the urge to roll his eyes. He can be helpful.

“Everything is in hand Gabriel.” Cas looks thoughtful for a moment, then gives him a small smile. “Perhaps some music?”

Gabriel grins broadly at him. That he can do. He wanders through to their room, giving Sam a heated look on the way. Sam swallows and does that gorgeous flushing thing again. Hells yeah. 

He grabs a selection of festive CDs from his case, eyeing the contents briefly as he does. So much potential... and for once, so much time. Where to start first? Maybe the handcuffs? The bedframe looks like it might work. He sighs happily and pads through to the main room.

There isn’t much in the way of tech here. No TV. Yikes. Keeping Luke occupied and out of trouble, may become an issue at some point. There is however, an old clunky looking music player, combining a tape deck at the bottom, multi CD changer and even a record player on top. Very old school. He pops in three of the CDs and hits play. Huh not bad sound. Those are pretty high quality speakers.

As Gabriel turns up the volume, Dean-o’s head pops up and he makes a face, like anything that isn’t in the classic rock or metal genre is an insult on his ear drums. Gabriel makes a face back. It’s Christmas. They got to have Christmas music. That is non negotiable. And if Dean-o makes any more complaints, then he’ll put Lucy in charge of the musical selections. Then everyone will be sorry.

~~~

SAM

So it’s a little strange. Strange, but good. Gabriel is at his side, currently playing footsie with him. Oh wow. And handsie too. He quickly reaches under the table and grabs hold of Gabriel’s hand before it can move any closer to his crotch. He cannot sit at the dinner table with Gabriel’s brothers and his own, sporting a raging hard on. And he’s not entirely sure that Gabriel would leave it at just teasing. He threads their fingers together. Gabriel’s pout turns into a smile, beautiful mobile lips stretching outwards, dimples appearing at the corners. 

Dean sets out the plates then plops down in the seat across from him. There are already some vegetables on the table, so Sam lets go of Gabriel’s hand and starts dishing some out for both of them. He expects Gabriel to complain at the forced healthy food, but he just beams and starts fondling his thigh again. Sam tries his very best not to drop the roasted sweet potato in his own lap.

As Cas places the hotpot down on a heatproof mat at the table, Luke finally saunters over, apparently ready to grace them with his presence. Sam lets out a relieved breath when he chooses the seat at the other end of the table. Luke has yet to prove problematic, but it feels rather like they’re living with a time bomb, nervously waiting for it to go off. Gabriel stiffens beside him, hand stilling, not fondling anymore but grasping. Sam frowns at him. Surely Gabriel’s not afraid of his own brother? Gabriel blinks up at him, then his features are relaxing. He’s smiling again, hand resuming it’s inappropriate explorations.

Cas serves them all a ladle full of the hotpot and settles beside Dean. They spend a good minute just eyefucking. Sam sits there, feeling a little uncomfortable. Should they just start? It would probably be best to. 

He has the fork full most of the way to his open mouth, when Luke speaks up from the end of the table.

“For what we are...”

Sam’s eyes widen. He freezes. Of course Gabriel... Castiel... Luke... they’re all religious names... But none of them have thus far shown any signs of being particularly devout, or even mentioned religion at all... least of all Luke. Sam’s eyes flick over to Dean who’s looking just as wide eyed and decidedly uncomfortable.

“...about to receive...”

Sam’s eyes flick over to the end of the table. Luke has his head bowed, eyes closed, hands clasped together. Sam hurredly sets down his fork and follows suit, clearing his throat quietly, hoping that Dean takes the hint.

“...may the Lord...”

There’s a heavy sigh. “Luke...” That sounds like Cas. Sam frowns. There’s a giggle to his right. Gabriel. What...?

“...Satan drag us down to hell and fuck us up the-”

“That’s enough Luke.” 

Sam opens his eyes to see Cas glaring at Luke with a mildly alarming intensity. Luke just smirks. Gabriel sniggers. Cas turns his steely blue gaze in his direction.

“Anyway uh...” Sam begins, trying to break some of the palpable tension. “What’s everyone’s plans for tomorrow?”

Cas turns to him greatfully. “I was hoping to see the Lake. Perhaps we could go for a walk.”

Sam nods his head. He likes the idea of that too.

“Walk shmalk,” Gabriel butts in before Sam can reply. “Christmas is four days away. Hello? We need to decorate this joint.”

“He has a point,” Dean says, through a mouthful of hotpot. Sam raises his eyebrows pointedly, but Dean completely ignores him. “Can’t have Christmas without a tree.”

“I guess we need some supplies too,” Sam says with a sigh. “We mostly have beer in the fridge.”

“Boring,” Gabriel sing songs and Sam shoots him an incredulous look. They have to eat.

“Perhaps we can split the tasks,” Cas suggests, tilting his head to the side in that odd manner he has, “Dean and I could pick up some supplies from Topeka and yourself and Gabriel can procure a tree.”

“Hey I wanted to get the tree.” 

Sam looks over at his brother. Seriously? He sounds for all the world like a twelve year old.

Cas frowns and pats Dean’s hand. “Then we shall take care of the tree while-”

“No fair! Clearly I should be in charge of the decorations. Hello? It was my idea.”

Sam sighs and raises an eyebrow at Gabriel. He just pouts in return. _Christ_.

“Ok Dean and Gabriel on decorations. Cas and I and um Luke if he wants to...” Luke eyes him suspiciously from the end of the table and stabs a fork into his sweet potato. Sam hastily averts his eyes. “We ah... we can get the supplies.”

Sam expects complaints all round and then agreement to honor the original suggestion Cas made, but to his surprise Dean actually nods his head. Though he resolutely ignores Gabriel’s attempt to give him a ‘team decoration’ fist bump over the table. Well he guesses that’s settled. Sam takes a bite of his sweet potato. It tastes good, has an odd, but pleasant blend of spices, though it could do with a little more heat. He spots the sriracha sauce across the table, by Luke’s elbow. 

“Um ah, Luke...” Luke stares at him, face impassive. Sam swallows. “Ah... would you mind passing me the... the sriracha sauce?”

Luke smiles an oddly genuine smile and hands it over the table. “There you go Jesus Fuck Sam.” 

Sam feels his face go scarlet. He almost drops the bottle. Someone giggles. Sam’s pretty sure he knows who. Someone chokes, Sam flicks his eyes over to his brother who is struggling to swallow down a bite of his food. Cas pats him on the back, eyes fixed on his lover, brow furrowed with worry. After a beat Dean seems to recover, his lips curling up into an amused smirk.

“I’m sorry,” Luke continues in a measured, pleasant voice. “I thought that was your name. I could have sworn I heard my brother call you by that name just a few short hours ago-”

“Luke. That is enough.” 

Now that Dean has recovered, Cas has turned his attention to Luke. 

Luke smiles widely at him. Then he twists his face up in what Sam assumes is supposed to be a sex face. Dean snorts out a laugh. Gabriel guffaws. Sam wishes that the Earth would open up beneath him and swallow him whole. _Christ_.

“Cas.” Luke says in a whiny... needy voice. “Oh Cas!”

Sam’s eyes dart over to his brother. The smirk is sliding off his horrified face. He catches Sam looking and shakes his head, lips twitching into an embarassed smile that seems to say, _he’s just kidding_.

“Ride me Cowboy!” Luke yells, eyes sparkling with glee. “Harder-”

Gabriel utterly loses it at his side. Cas interrupts with a growled, “You may think you are funny Luke, but you are not.” And Dean stutters out, “I didn’t... I never said that,” eyes wide, face flushed and that same unconvincing half smile on his face. 

Sam just looks on, completely dumfounded and definitely a little disturbed. He did _not_ need to know that.

He stares at his brother, Dean stares back at him, eyes still comically wide. They’re both clearly thinking the same thing. They signed up for 5 more days of this. Five whole days. They’re screwed. They’re both utterly, profoundly screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December. I am not panicking. Not panicking at all. Ok I am. I have done no Christmas shopping at all. Thankfully I have this fic to see me through the stressful days ahead. I haven't figured out a posting schedule, but shouldn't be long for the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel comes up with a solution to their little problem...

SAM

“One for you.”

A folded piece of paper lands on the table in front of his breakfast. Sam looks up, brow furrowed in confusion. Gabriel gives him a broad smile and a wink and moves on. Uh what?

“Dean-o.” 

Dean makes a face at Gabriel as he drops another sheet of paper on his half eaten plate of greasy bacon strips. 

“Dude, seriously?” Dean gestures at his plate and then after taking in Gabriel’s state of dress, makes another, considerably more disturbed, face. 

Gabriel makes a face back as he drops another sheet of paper in front of Castiel.

“What?” Gabriel arches an eyebrow at him. “I’m wearing underwear. Yeesh.” He shakes his head and moves on to Luke. Dropping the paper and resolutely ignoring Luke’s attempts to flick fruit loops at his chest.

Sam smiles and dips his head. He feels his cheeks start to flush. Because Gabriel is _only_ wearing underwear. The red satin boxers and tight white undershirt, don’t exactly leave much up to the imagination. Particularly in the chest area. Gabriel’s nipples are looking rather on the perky side this morning.

Sam clears his throat and picks up the paper, curious. He unfolds it and stares down at the scribbled graphics in front of him. His eyes widen as his brain finally deciphers what he’s looking at. _Jesus Gabe. You didn’t_... He scrunches his eyes shut, opens them again. No still there. He rubs a hand over his face.

“Gabriel, I hardly think this is appropriate.” 

Sam glances over to see Castiel eyeing his brother wearily. 

Dean frowns and opens his own paper. His eyes widen and he closes it again with a muttered "son of a bitch", under his breath.

“Why the hells not?” Gabriel throws his arms into the air. “It makes sense!”

Dean scrunches up his face. “You want to schedule our...” He brakes off, cheeks flushing lightly.

“Our fucking, yes,” Gabriel says in a matter of fact voice. Like it’s the most obvious thing in the world to do.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean shakes his head, opens his mouth, closes it. He looks incredulously at Sam, like this is somehow his fault, then just repeats himself again.

Sam presses his lips together and glances down at the paper. It’s even helpfully color coded. They can all see at a glance when it’s their turn to have sex; when it’s time to make themselves scarce. He supposes it is his fault... 

They had sex last night, but it wasn’t... for the first time in their relationship, it wasn’t so great. And that was pretty much all down to him. Or at least him and Luke. After Luke’s rather... colorful display at the dinner table, Sam just felt all kinds of awkward. He couldn’t help picturing Luke standing outside their door... listening. Maybe bursting in at any moment to provide a running commentary. Gabriel had excitedly shown Sam a pair of fluffy handcuffs, but Sam just didn’t feel... in the least bit up for playing. He knew it was shitty. Hated to see Gabriel’s disppointment. But he just couldn’t. The gag on the other hand, that he agreed to readily... But it didn’t feel right. He missed hearing Gabriel’s moans, missed his enthusiatic verbal cues, missed Gabriel crying out his name...

Sam just couldn’t relax, couldn’t enjoy the moment, enjoy being with Gabriel. He doesn’t... He really doesn’t want a repeat of that. He wants their time here to be special, meaningful. Not desperately awkward.

“Gabriel’s right,” he finds himself saying.

Dean’s eyes widen. Cas’ narrow. Gabriel looks suprised for a moment, then his eyes brighten, lips spreading into that wide dimpled smile, the one that never fails to make Sam’s heart skip a beat.

“Dude,” Dean scrunches his face up in way that almost makes Sam laugh, “Have you lost your frickin mind?”

Sam clears his throat, glances down at the paper and looks up again. “I mean it’s kind of out there, but...” Dean mouths _kind of?_ at him but he ignores him. “Look. We all want to relax and... make the most of our time here. But this place isn’t exactly sound proof. And um... well... some of us are... louder than others.” He looks across at Gabriel, feeling his lips curl into a small smile.

Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows and Sam feels his cheeks flush. Luke snorts out a loud obnoxious laugh and opens the sheet of paper.

“This way,” Sam gestures at the schedule in his hand. “This way we get that time, without worrying about ‘mentally scarring’ each other.” He looks pointedly at his brother.

Dean makes a face at him, but then he sighs, clearly coming around to the same conclusions Sam did, albeit more reluctantly.

Sam looks to Cas. Cas furrows his brow, looks to Dean, then sighs too. He nods his head. 

Sam looks over to Gabriel. It’s like all his Christmasses have come at once. He’s grinning broadly, practically vibrating on the spot. Sam can’t help but return his smile.

“You little cocksucker!” 

Everyone turns their attention to Luke, who’s getting up from the table and staring murderously at Gabriel.

“Where the hell am I on this?”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. 

“You do not require...” Cas clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. “As you are not here with a partner...”

“What? I don’t have needs? My dick fell off did it, huh? Well fuck all of you. I’ll just come into your rooms in the middle of the night and wank all over-”

Sam clears his throat loudly. “Uh maybe a revision. Gabe?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, but scrunches up the piece of paper he was holding. He makes to lob it at Luke, but stops when he catches sight of Sam shaking his head vigorously. “Fine. Yeesh... Fuck,” he holds up an index finger, “and wank schedule 2.0, coming up.”

~~~

As he enters the room, Gabriel looks up from his work. He’s lying on his belly, propped up on his elbows, still in his underwear, red satin boxers clinging beautifully to the curves of his ass.

“Do you prefer morning or afternoon fucking?”

Sam snorts out a laugh and shakes his head.

“Is that a... both?” Gabriel raises his eyebrows hopefully.

“Ah whatever you can fit in. Just... remember we actually need to do things like eating and sleeping.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, then shifts onto his side and runs his eyes up and down Sam’s body.

“Or how about... now?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

Sam smiles and drops onto the bed beside him. He reaches out and runs a thumb over his cheekbone and down into the scruff covering his jaw. 

“Tempting... but Cas wants to leave soon. We’ve got further to go.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes heavenwards and mutters something under his breath about cockblocking brothers. He does rather have a point.

“I uh... I just wanted to give you something,” Sam begins.

It doesn’t really make sense to wait until Christmas. He’s already been out for a jog, it’s damn cold today. He doesn’t like the idea of Gabriel spending the day shivering when he could be far more comfortable.

Gabriel looks at him hopefully again, like he thinks the something might be Sam’s dick. Well this will be disappointing... Sam presses his lips together and stands. He retrieves the wrapped package from the carrier bag. Gabriel sits up and crosses his legs beneath him, accepting the package with wide eyes.

“I have something else... For Christmas day. But I thought it would... It would make sense to open it now.”

Gabriel smiles up at him, eyes bright and starts to rip open the wrapping with glee. He furrows his brow. Sam winces. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea... He opens his mouth to say that they can get it exchanged when they return...

“Sam... this looks... this looks expensive.” 

Gabriel holds up the coat, then he lays it flat and runs his hand over the fabric. He looks up at Sam, expression uncharacterisically serious. “Are you sure?”

Sam nods his head. Gabriel just gazes at him a moment more, mouth hanging slightly open, then a wide dimpled smile stretches across his features, eyes crinkling at the corners. He shuffles off the bed and pulls the coat on. It’s marginally on the long side, but fits perfectly otherwise. Sam was right, it does suit him.

“Do you like it?” Sam asks hopefully.

Gabriel walks over to the full length mirror across the room and regards his reflection, pulling the coat around him. He catches Sam’s eyes in the mirror and beams at him.

“Love it.”

Sam walks over and wraps his arms around Gabriel’s middle, resting his chin on the top of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel takes hold of one of his hands and threads their fingers together.

“Thank you Sam,” Gabriel breaths.

There’s a pause and then he’s drawing their hands inside the coat... and down the waistband of his satin boxers. Sam laughs and presses a kiss into his messy hair.

There’s the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door. Sam glances around and flushes, extracting his hand from Gabriel’s hardening cock.

Cas tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes. “I do not believe it is your scheduled appointment for... that.” His lips quirk up into a small, brief smile. “I’m sorry Sam, your door was open. Are you ready to go.”

Gabriel mutters something about cockblocking brothers again. Sam gives him a brief tight hug and presses another kiss into his hair before letting go and following Cas out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was so short. Though I try to keep the chapters roughly between two cutoffs in terms of length, sometimes the story just flows in a certain way and you have to go with it. Shouldn't be too long for the next update x


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”
> 
> _Uh breathing?_ Gabriel raises his eyebrows and makes a face. Gotta help me out here Dean-o. Dean looks pointedly at Gabriel’s feet and clenches his jaw. _Ah. Right._ Gabriel removes his feet from the dash and sighs heavily. What’s the opposite of fun? Right. This.

SAM

“Is... is anything amiss?” 

Sam looks up to find Cas hovering awkwardly in front of him. He supposes he has been here rather a long time. Holding up two avocados. Distracted half way through deciding between them by his meandering thoughts. Sam flushes lightly, shrugs and places both avocados in the trolley. 

“Uh yeah... I mean no.” Sam sighs. “Sorry, it’s just been a little more... a little more than I was expecting,” he finishes lamely.

Cas frowns and tilts his head to the side. “I have to apologise Sam. It was not our intention to deceive you...” He breaks off and sighs. “Gabriel did not want to leave Luke behind. And I confess, I was concerned it would not be... in his best interests to be alone at this time of year. I wished to discuss it... but Gabriel...”

“He convinced you to keep quiet.” Sam sighs and shakes his head when Cas nods. He supposes he should be pissed with his suspicions confirmed, but he finds he just feels sad. Sad that Gabriel couldn’t come to him with this. That he couldn’t trust Sam’s reaction.

“Please do not blame him... He can be a little...” Cas purses his lips and looks away. “He would not thank me for telling you this, but I believe he was a little afraid. He wished for this to happen so badly...”

“It’s ok Cas,” Sam says, “I understand. I wanted this too. I just... I’m sorry too. I should have thought... about Luke. Of course you couldn’t leave him behind. He’s.... well he’s...”

Cas laughs a small laugh and shakes his head. “He is quite... indescribable.”

Sam laughs too. “Point is... he’s family. And... family’s important.”

Cas purses his lips and looks away, an odd expression passing over his features, there one minute then gone the next. Sam frowns.

“Perhaps we should move this along. I’m not sure it is entirely wise for us to leave Luke to his own devices for long. It is highly unlikely he will follow the list.”

Cas has a small smile on his face, but he doesn’t quite meet Sam’s eyes. There’s something there, something not quite right, but there’s little Sam can do about it so he just nods his head and pushes the trolley in the direction of the refridgerated section.

~~~

GABRIEL

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

_Uh breathing?_ Gabriel raises his eyebrows and makes a face. Gotta help me out here Dean-o. Dean looks pointedly at Gabriel’s feet and clenches his jaw. _Ah. Right._ Gabriel removes his feet from the dash and sighs heavily. What’s the opposite of fun? Right. This. Someone’s in a majorly grumpy mood. And all Gabriel’s attempts to lighten the mood, have thus far backfired. 

Gabriel taps his fingers on the dash, leans to the side and looks out the window. Trees, trees and more trees. Leans forward and starts rummaging through Dean’s tape collection. He stifles a laugh. Sam was correct. This is most definitely the very best of mullet rock. Some of it though... Actually Dean-o doesn’t have so bad a taste in music, even if it is a dismally narrow one.

Dean grumbles something under his breath. Gabriel suspects he was just called something not entirely flattering.

There’s an irritated glance as Gabriel pulls out a tape and opens the case.

Dean sighs heavily. “Driver picks the music-”

“And Shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Yeesh I got it. But hello? Hendrix?” He wiggles the case in Dean-o’s direction and raises an eyebrow. 

Dean blinks and then for the first time, Gabriel gets what his brother sees, as Dean’s lips spread into a brilliant, gleeful smile. 

“Now you’re talkin.” Dean nods his head in the direction of the tape player.

Gabriel returns his smile and slips the tape in, turning the volume to max.

~~~

“Hey Joe, where you goin' with that gun in your hand?... Hey Joe, I said where you goin' with that gun in your hand?”

Gabriel grins over at Dean. Dean flicks his eyes over and does his rockin face, pointing his finger over at Gabriel. Gabriel laughs loudly and makes a rockin’ face back at him as they launch into the next verse. Dean is a terrible singer. Really flat and out of tune. Would give Hannah a run for her money. But hells, it doesn’t matter. Gabriel’s having too good a time to worry about the quality of their duet. 

They arrive about halfway through the song. Dean pulls over, but keeps the engine going until the song plays out. 

They grin at each other. Long enough that it starts to get awkward. Dean clears his throat, then pats him on the shoulder, before turning and opening the door. Gabriel pauses for a moment, drinking in the moment. Dean-o’s starting to come around. Starting to accept him. It’s monumental. Two shoulder claps in less than a month. Does that make him family? Gabriel smiles happily to himself and opens the door.

They wander down the bare aisles. It’s slim pickings. Apparently they’ve left it a little on the late side. Gabriel sighs. These aren’t bad, but he was hoping for something a little more impressive. What’s left is a little stunted, oddly shaped and frankly shockingly overpriced. 

Dean looks over at him and makes a face. Clearly he’s thinking along the same lines. Maybe Gabriel can knock some money off. He can be persuasive.

~~~

SAM

Sam’s eyes widen as he takes in Luke’s trolley. How the hell are they going to afford that? And were they planning to throw an enormous party? Invite half the state? Luke has selected pretty much an entire bar’s worth. Cas is having a quiet conversation with him, hopefully persuading him to replace half his intended purchases. 

After some time, Cas tilts his head to the side and to Sam’s horror, nods his head. Luke wanders off, leaving Cas and Sam to the task of running everything through the till. 

Sam purses his lips. “Uh Cas... do we really... do we really need all that. It’s just...” Sam trails off. He doesn’t exactly like to admit he’s completely broke. He spent far too much on Gabriel’s gift, leaving practically nothing left to see him through Christmas. It hindsight it was a stupidly rash thing to do.

Cas looks up from loading the items onto the belt. “No... we do not. However, sometimes it is best to pick one’s battles.” His eyes then widen a fraction. Clearly something in Sam’s expression gave him away. “You need not worry Sam, Dean and I have already discussed it. We are covering the cost of the trip between us. Consider it our gift to the rest of you.”

Sam gapes at him. That’s... _christ_ that’s generous. How can Sam ever hope to repay him... and his brother? “You don’t... you don’t have to do that...” Sam begins, feeling something tighten in his chest.

“Think nothing of it,” Cas says with a warm smile. He pauses in his loading and steps forward to rest a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “It is the least I can do after...” He flicks his eyes over to Luke, who appears to be amusing himself by swapping price tags around. Sam winces. They should definitely leave a tip for the staff. 

“But this... this is a lot.” Sam starts to unload the trolley beside him. Thankfully there’s a packer at the other end, so they won’t need to rush to pack themselves. 

“Perhaps you can take care of the desserts... I do not trust my judgement when it comes to the subject of pie. I believe you may have more expertise in the matter.”

Sam laughs and nods his head. That he can definitely do.

~~~

GABRIEL

The sales clerk stares at Gabriel, face impassive. Then he narrows his eyes and peers at Gabriel’s cheek. “Do you have a-”

“Yes I have half a cock and a testicle on my face,” Gabriel says brightly. “I thought it would be festive. Now about that price-”

“All prices are final.” The clerk repeats, eyeing Gabriel’s cheek critically.

“But-“

“All prices are final.”

Oh for fuck’s sake. Apparently his charm isn’t going to win out, nor his wit. They should have brought Luke along. Maybe intimidation would have worked. Gabriel can do intimidating, but it’s rather more difficult to pull off with a half drawn dick on his face. Gabriel narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw, breathing in a deep breath through his nose. Maybe he could give it a try anyway...

“All prices are final.” The clerk gives him an unimpressed look and turns away.

Well he’s damned if he’s paying that much for the crap they have on offer here. Honestly, they can do better, surely.

He spins around and comes face to face with the sharp end of an axe. His eyes widen, he looks up at Dean-o’s maniacally grinning face. So maybe Sam’s brother isn’t warming to him after all. 

~~~

SAM

Sam grits his teeth as something decidely foot shaped digs into his back. _Christ_ it’s like flying coach with a goddamn kid in the seat behind. Not that Sam would know. It's not like he’s ever flown, but he can definitely imagine it being like this. Cas glances at him. He tries for a reasuring smile, but Cas clearly sees the strain on his face. He sighs heavily and pulls over. 

“Luke if you do not stop doing that then...” Cas’ eyes flick over to Sam, his mouth twitches slightly at the corner. “Then you will not be given any dessert.”

Sam turns in his seat and sends Luke a bitchface. He may pay for it later, but the power to withold dessert has emboldened him. Luke narrows his eyes. Sam narrows his in return. Luke mutters something under his breath. The only phrase Sam can make out is _brother fucker_. Well he does have a point there. 

Eventually Luke rolls his eyes dramatically in a manner that reminds him disturbingly of Gabriel, unfastens his belt and shifts over to the other side of the back seat.

Cas eyes him cautiously, making sure Luke’s not going to act out the moment he turns his back, before resuming their journey. 

The rest of the journey is miraculously incident free. Sam and Cas chat pleasantly while Luke glowers at them silently from the back seat. Time passes quickly. It isn’t long before they’re pulling into the driveway. Sam is just asking Cas what his plans for the evening are when Cas’ eyes suddenly widen. Sam freezes, he braces himself, thinking a deer has sprung out in front of the car, but Cas simply slows and stops. Sam follows his gaze, his own eyes going comically wide.

~~~

Sam looks incredulously from his brother’s wide, slightly manic grin, to the matching expression on his boyfriend’s face.

He blows out a long breath. “Didn’t you... didn’t either of you think to measure it first?!”

Dean makes a face at him. “It’ll fit.”

Sam raises his eyebrows. _Really?_

“We’ll make it fit. Come on Sammy, it’s going to be awesome. So much better than the crap they had at the farm.” Dean wields a large ax and looks incredibly proud of himself. “Chopped it down ourselves.”

Sam just gapes at them. _Clearly_.

“I’m not sure that was entirely wise. Or safe.” Cas tilts his head to the side and regards Dean with worried eyes.

Dean makes a face. “Come on Cas, we got it handled. It was fine. Gabriel got out of the way in time.” Dean shrugs a shoulder and looks over at the Gabriel, who smirks back at him. “Mostly.”

“I was like a ninja!” Gabriel exclaims excitedly, “Had to duck n roll.” 

He chuckles and draws back his sleeve to reveal a long, deep scratch running the length of his forearm, displaying it like it’s a badge of honor.

Well that explains the leaves and twigs in his hair. Not to mention the smears of mud all over his clothes. At least he thought to take off the coat first. Jesus though. He could have been badly hurt. Sam clenches his jaw and gives his brother a hard look before walking over to Gabriel and taking hold of his arm gently, taking a closer look. It doesn’t look too bad, but it’ll need to be cleaned. 

Sam sighs and brushes the tangled hair from Gabriel’s mud smeared forehead, dislodging a few leaves in the process.

“I’m fine Samshine,” Gabriel huffs. “I swear.”

“Gabe you’re not a goddamn lumberjack, you could have...” Sam sighs and shakes his head. _You could have been_... He feels his heart clench in his chest. His goddamn stupidly impulsive brother could have gotten Gabriel seriously injured, maybe even...

Gabriel’s lips twitch. Sam sighs. He knows where Gabriel’s going with this. Gabriel pulls his lower lip into his mouth. _Oh for crying out loud_. He clearly can’t help himself. He opens his mouth. Sam sighs again as Gabriel starts to sing. After a beat Dean barks out a ridiculously loud and dorky laugh and joins in.

Cas furrows his brow. “I do not understand the reference.” 

Sam sighs. Where to begin...

“What’s to understand? Our brother likes wearing girl’s panties.” Luke saunters past taking a bite of the profiterole Sam bought especially for Gabriel. “Got a pair in his suitcase.”

Cas’ eyes widen, his cheeks flushing. 

Sam just gapes. 4 more days. _Fuck_. 4 and a bit. The day is no where near finished. How the hell is he going to survive this? Maybe Luke didn’t buy too much alcohol after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re Dean being a terrible singer. Yes I know Jensen has a lovely voice and I gather they're going to make that cannon. Alas, I already had the bad singing in this verse and I didn't want to change it. There's a scene in A Very Supernatural Christmas when they use Carol singing as an excuse for breaking and entering and I know they weren't exactly trying, but Dean sounded really quite flat and I thought it would be amusing for him to be really passionate about music, but kind of awful at it... Not that he's caring, he's just enjoying the hell out of it.
> 
> Apologies, more Monty Python refrences snuck their way into the fic. The reference that Cas didn't get was "The Lumberjack Song". It's pretty much what you'd expect from the context. Song starts off all manly man and ends up with them singing about wearing ladies underwear. I coouldn't help it, it just fit XD. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the interactions. I've had a read forward and it looks like it'll be 3 updates a week... but that'll leave 5 chapters for Christmas day itself... Too much? Should I spread them out a little and just have a couple of chapters on Christmas? Let me know what you think. I'll likely edit and set them to post on Christmas so it wouldn't be a problem in terms of spending all my Christmas posting.
> 
> See you all soon x


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have their first scheduled 'alone time'. Afterwards, they all decorate the cabin and drink Gabriel's eye wateringly strong eggnog.

GABRIEL

Gabriel rolls his eyes. Sam heaves and shifts the dresser another couple of inches. As much as Gabriel’s enjoying seeing his boyfriend get all hot and sweaty, he’d rather it was for different reasons. He snaps his fingers in the air. Sam sends him a truly spectacular bitchface.

“Come on. Times a wasting. We’ve only got...” Gabriel checks his writstwatch. _Shit_. “Damn it Sam, leave it. We’ve only got half an hour! That’s barely one orgasm’s worth.”

“And who’s fault is that,” Sam huffs out, putting his shoulder to the dresser and heaving again.

Gabriel rolls his eyes again. “We couldn’t leave a job half done. How was I supposed to know we’d need to trim it a little to fit?”

Ooh there’s that bitchface again. Honestly, Gabriel could do this all day. That expression is definitely doing it for him. Maybe if he pushes it a little further, they could cross angry sex from the Fucket list. Ah no. The only problem with that is that Gabriel’s not angry, he’s just really damn horny. If Sam takes much longer however...

Sam heaves again. Damn it. How much longer is this going to take?

“You’re being paranoid,” Gabriel sing songs.

Sam stops, clenches his jaw. Runs a hand back through his hair. Levels another bitchface at Gabriel. 

“He knew about the underwear,” Sam grits out. “He was in here. And I’m not having him burst in the fucking door while we’re-”

Gabriel barks out a loud laugh. The visuals are just too damn funny. 

Sam just stares at him. His face twists. That’s not anger. _Shit_. He’s upset. Gabriel slips off the bed and pads over. He reaches up, cups the side of Sam’s face.

“I can’t...” Sam drags in a ragged breath. “If I think he’s going to... I can’t really be with you Gabriel. It’s not...”

Gabriel’s heart clenches. He’s been such an idiot. How could he not realise how this whole fucked up situation was affecting Sam? He leans up on tiptoes and presses a kiss to Sam’s lips, then he takes a corner of the dresser and pushes. Gabriel’s not entirely sure he’s helping much, but hey, it’s the gesture that counts. And it doesn’t take much longer. Soon the dresser is overlapping the doorway, blocking any giant dick bag brothers from entering the room.

Gabriel draws in a ragged breath and wipes the sweat from his brow. He has a moment to think, _christ I’m unfit_, and then Sam’s on him. He’s lifted, carried over to the bed and placed right in the middle of it, Sam’s mouth on his the entire way. There’s hardly any time. For the second time running, the handcuffs are left unused. Next time Gabriel’s gonna have to cuff himself to the damn bed and refuse to let Sam know where the keys are until he’s been suitably well fucked.

No matter.

It’s fast and it’s a little rougher than usual. Sam opens him quickly, frantically, like he can’t hold back much longer. Then his pressing in, giving Gabriel little time to adjust. Gabriel digs his fingers into Sam’s shoulders. _Fuck, it feels good_. He loves the gentle, careful sex. He really does. But sometimes... Sometimes... He really needs a good hard fucking. And up until now... Sam’s seemed a little reluctant to really let loose. Now... now he’s making up for it.

Gabriel bites back a cry of pleasure as Sam hits the spot just right. And then it dawns on him. He doesn’t have to be quiet. He doesn’t have to hold back either. When Sam thrusts back into him, he just lets go. Lets the words, the babble, the groans, flow from his lips. Not worrying about the volume, not worrying about the 5th noise complaint in as many months from his neighbors. It’s freeing. It’s incredible. He just feels.

He feels the press of Sam’s skin, the heat from his body, the rough friction inside and out. And on every second or third stroke, that intense spark of pleasure, deep inside. 

Sam slams hard into him. _Jesus fuck christ_. He’s close. He’s so close already. He feels the sweat beading on his forehead, his hair long since damp. Sam tangles his free hand back into it and grabs a fist full of his curls, hard enough to hurt. But that’s... that feel good too. 

“God Sam Fuck!” 

He needs. His breath is coming in ragged pants. His heart is hammering in his chest. His throat is starting to hurt. He’s been yelling. A lot by the feel of it. Can’t help it. But... So close... need. Sam’s hand is gone from his hair. Then it’s... There, there. Perfect. So fucking perfect. Long artists fingers wrapping around him. Not gentle. Not gentle at all. But firm and frantic. And he’s going to...

“_Sam... perfect... fuck I’m... shit... SAM!_”

He feels his muscles contracting, pleasure blossoming from deep inside him, spreading through his body and out. A second intense thread as he spills his release between them. His vision blurs at the edges. His ears are ringing. He feel the moment Sam joins him, cock pulsing at the very centre of his being, Sam’s cry of pleasure only just filtering into his conciousness. 

He drifts. Riding the blissful aftermath. His senses are overloaded. He can’t make much sense of anything. But he feels this one thing. The beat of Sam’s heart, rapid but steady. He holds his hand there, as Sam sinks down beside him. And he just feels.

~~~

Gabriel smiles happily and curls into Sam’s side. It’s cold out here, but he has an Irish hot cocoa to warm him up and a pretty snazzy winter coat to keep in that warmth. Not to mention the giant puppy dog he gets to curl up with. Sam seems a whole lot more relaxed too. After the fucking, with no unfortunate brotherly interuptions; after the dinner that passed remarkably without incident. It was a stroke of genius to schedule Lucy in right before dinner needed to be prepared. Much more docile after... Yikes no, he doesn’t want to think about that. Nor does he particularly want to go anywhere near the sofa without sterilising it first. He noticed the others giving it a wide berth too.

He can just about make out Lucy’s silouette. Down by the lake, skimming stones across the surface. He seems peaceful. Content. Maybe he’s turned the corner. Maybe being out here is just what he needed. Gabriel hopes so.

Once Dean-o’s finished fucking his lil bro... or maybe the other way round, Cas resolutely refuses to discuss it, but Gabriel gets the feeling they like to mix it up... Anyways, they can finally get with the decorating. Gabriel brought his decorations from home, even bought a few extras. A little rummaging in the out house during Lucy’s scheduled alone time, uncovered a box belonging to the Harvelles. He won’t hang anything that looks too fragile or sentimental, but the rest will definitely come in handy. It’s a big ass tree.

He blows out a long breath; it curls like smoke in the frigid air. They should probably move in a moment, take a gentle stroll. It’s a little too cold to be sitting out here for long. But he doesn’t want to move. Not just yet. The view is spectacular. Blows all their little stargazing sessions on the rooftop, completely out of the water. The milky way isn’t a just a blur out here; it’s a vast pathway of illumination, stretching across the heavens. It’s beautiful, it’s humbling. How many of these countless stars have planets? Infinite worlds, hurtling through space, spinning on their axes. He shivers.

Sam pulls him closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. “What’s on the schedule for tomorrow?” Sam asks, the question murmured against his skin. 

That’s only going to make him shiver more. He smiles and reaches into his pocket. Hands the paper to Sam.

“Uh... I can’t exactly read. It’s kind of dark.”

Gabriel chuckles and points to the large block covering a good chunk of the afternoon. 

“Orgasms galore,” he says in a sing song voice. “Two whole hours of your dick in my ass. Or, if you insist, maybe a lil foreplay.”

“Two hours?” 

Gabriel can’t see Sam’s expression, but he can just about make out the brightness in his eyes. 

“I was thinking. Maybe a lil cosplay? Maybe put those panties to good use.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

There’s a sharp intake of breath. Oh yes, Sam likes that idea. Definitely likes it.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes out after a beat. “Yeah, lets do that.”

Gabriel’s heart skips a beat. Heat starts to pool in his groin. Hells, he likes the idea of that. They had one gloriously frantic phone sex session due to that very same costume already. The thought of fucking in it is all sorts of appealing.

Gabriel sighs happily, feeling elated. He looks out across the lake, stretching into the distance.

“Skinny dipping,” he mutters.

“Um... not sure I want to freeze my balls off, just to see you flout the no nudity in public rule.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Gives a new meaning to the phrase, ‘blue balls.’ I meant... Fucket list. Think Ellen would let us come back in the summer? Take a dip under the stars. Come back up here and... come. Never tried fucking on a porch swing before. Could be fun.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath. Sam shivers. Then he nods his head, “Uh yeah. We could... We could definitely... Fucket list.”

~~~

SAM

Sam laughs and shakes his head. Dean’s holding up a glittery penis decoration and making a ridiculous face at it. 

“It’s festive!” Gabriel exclaims, chuckling as Dean rolls his eyes before hanging the decoration. 

Gabriel’s wearing a gaudy Christmas cardigan and a weird santa hat, made from a large tapered spring with a fluffy bobble on top. He looks utterly ridiculous and at the same time unbelievably adorable. Sam feels warmth spread out from the centre of his chest as he watches Gabriel talking animatedly to Dean, waving another phallic decoration in the air, eyebrows dancing about his forehead, lips quirking upwards into a lopsided smile. Smiling his own smile, Sam takes a sip of his eggnog and almost chokes. Christ that’s strong. They probably shouldn’t have left Gabriel in charge of making it. Setting down the drink, he slips another paper strip through the last and secures it.

Working together, they’re making short work of the decorating. As the ‘artistic one’ Sam’s been given the job of making paper chains. He’s not entirely sure the task requires 3 and a bit years of training in a creative discipline... Gabriel had waved his hands about and babbled something about color theory. Sam was honestly too distracted by the bobble on his hat, bouncing up and down with his excited motions, to listen too carefully. Cas has been tasked with stringing up lights, Sam’s paper chains and a plethora of bizarre decorations of Gabriel’s creation. Sam has already caught sight of him ‘accidentally’ misplacing a string of paper phallices and a festive banner festooned with cute christmas trees and glittery swear words. Luke contributes occasionally by not throwing insults – or at least not as many - and making helpful suggestions of where Cas can stick certain decorations, from his slumped postion on the sofa.

Gabriel doesn’t seem to notice either of them. He’s having far too much fun with the Christmas tree... and perhaps a little too much eggnog. Since their adventures in tree felling, Gabriel and Dean seem to be getting on shockingly well. They still roll their eyes at each other, still throw insults. But it’s somehow more relaxed, more friendly teasing than irritated annoyance. Something about that makes the warm feeling in Sam’s chest spread. Dean is finally accepting Gabriel, not just tolerating him for Sam’s sake, but finally accepting him as part of the family. 

Sam swallows around the lump in his throat, feeling his eyes start to sting. _Christ_. He blinks and wipes a hand over his face, takes a large gulp of eggnog. When he looks back over at the others, Luke catches his eyes. He’s regarding Sam with an odd expression on his face. Sam feels his cheeks flush. Clearly he must have seen. He braces himself for the inevitable mockery... but it never comes. Luke simply nods his head a fraction and turns his attention back to the magazine in his lap.

Sam takes in a deep breath and another sip of eggnog, turning his gaze back to Gabriel, watching his eyes light up with glee, a multitude of colorful highlights playing across his pale skin. He whoops with joy and claps his hands as Dean switches on a second, then a third string of festive illumination. The curls at the back of his neck bounce up and down, the bobble on top of his hat does a riddiculous wibble wobble. The weariness hasn’t left him completely - and he still has half a dick and one ball scrawled across one cheek – and yet Sam has never seen him look more beautiful. Then he turns, bright eyes locking onto Sam’s, smile widening, eyes crinkling at the corners. Sam’s heart does a somersault in his chest and in that moment Gabriel is all he can see. His whole world narrowed to bright golden eyes and a wide dimpled smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a great big bag of dicks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, that pretty much sums it up. A bit angsty this one. But fluffy too.

SAM

“GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!”

Sam startles awake. He just has time to think, _What the...?!!!_ Then the surface beneath him is bucking wildly. _What the ACTUAL FUCK?!_ He scrambles backwards, eyes flying open. It takes a good long while for his brain to actually process what it’s seeing. Because it honestly doesn’t make sense... that a grown ass man would be bouncing up and down, like a fucking three year old, on the end of their bed.

“...I said... whipped cream... not cream whips... wha- what?”

Sam flicks his eyes over to see Gabriel sit bolt upright, hair sticking up every direction.

“Raspberries,” Gabriel mutters, eyes following his brother as he bounds, once, twice more, then lands with a rattling thud on the ground and lets out an obnoxiously loud laugh.

Luke leans over the bed, right in Gabriel’s face and grins. “Time to skidaddle dickface.” His eyes move over to Sam. “Off you fuck brother fucker.”

Gabriel blinks up at his brother. Luke points at his watch. Sam just gapes.

Gabriel glances at his own wristwatch, makes a little ‘o’ shape with his mouth, then turns to Sam. 

“Looks like we over sl-"

Gabriel doesn’t get to finish the sentence as suddenly and without warning, Luke grabs hold of their covers and yanks them clean off. 

_4 days, 4 fucking days!!_ Sam’s mind supplies somewhat hysterically, as he grabs hold of a small throw cushion and shoves it ineffectually over his naked groin.

~~~

GABRIEL

“It was a little funny.” 

Sam haults abruptly; Gabriel walks straight into his back. Sam whirls around and glares down at him as he rubs his nose. _Ow_ that kinda stings.

Sam opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. He looks like a guppie. It’s hilarious. But Gabriel knows that laughing right now probably wouldn’t be the best of ideas. He draws his lower lip into his mouth, wills the corners of his lips not to curve upwards. Wow. That has to be a prize winner. Definitely the bitchiest face Sam has thrown at him. It shouldn’t be hot. But it is.

“_Jesus Gabriel_,” Sam growls and he’s stalking off again. 

Gabriel has to trot to keep up.

“Ok, so maybe funny isn’t the right word... How about... absurd?” Gabriel pants. “Farcical?”

Sam just keeps on walking, head down. Just keeps on walking away. Like he can’t turn and have a damn conversation. Like he can’t stand to be around any crazy ass Novaks any more.

Gabriel stops, out of breath. He throws his hands into the air. 

“Look I’m sorry!” He yells. “I’m sorry my family’s just one crazy fucked up mess. Ok? Is that what you want to hear?”

Sam haults, but he doesn’t turn, shoulders rigid, hands curling into fists. Gabriel clenches his jaw. Takes in a ragged breath through his nose, anger uncoiling from the pit of his belly. 

“You know what Sam? You think you know anything about my family? You think you’ve got us all figured out? You don’t know a goddamn thing.”

Gabriel spins on his heel and starts walking. He’s done. He’s just done.

He makes it half way back to the cabin, anger fueling his strides, then he just stops. Draws in a deep breath. Sobs. He falls to his knees. The ground is hard, cold, but he doesn’t feel it. What is he doing? What the hells is he doing? He buries his face in his hands. Feels the wetness there. When did that happen? Hells. He breathes in. Out. In. Out. God damn it. _FUCK._ Screw Lucy. Screw Cas for going along with his stupid goddamn plan. Screw his own stupid self for thinking this would all be ok. 

He curls in on himself, holds the coat tighter about his shaking body. Feels another sob wrack his body. When did it all get so screwed up? The moment he decided to take Lucy along? The moment he tried to play it all off as one hilarious joke? God but it was funny in a really messed up way. Or maybe Gabriel’s just broken. Maybe he’s so broken that all he can do is laugh. Because if he really thought about it. About all the shit he’s been through. About all the ways he’s fucked up. Then frankly, he wouldn’t want to...

“Gabriel?” 

Oh God it’s Sam. Why the hell did Sam follow him? He can’t be like this. Not in front Sam. 

“Shit! Gabriel. _Christ_. Are you?... Damn it Gabe I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to...”

And Sam’s arms are around him, holding him tight. Drawing him close. Gabriel thinks about pulling away. About running away. But he can’t. He doesn’t want to run. Not from Sam. Not anymore.

Sam rests his chin on Gabriel’s head. He draws in a long breath. “Gabe... I’m sorry... I overreacted. I just... I’m not great with... It was kind of a shock and...”

Gabriel sighs and draws back. Wipes a hand over his streaming eyes. Ew snot. That’s kind of gross. He surruptitiously wipes his hand on the grass beneath him, only succeeding in getting his hand all muddy and even more gross. He sighs again. Shakes his head. 

“You... you didn’t,” he says at length. “You didn’t overreact. This whole... hullabaloo...” Did he really just use the word hullabaloo? He chuckles. Clears his throat. “It _is_ all kinds of crazy. It _is_ all kinds of messed up... Luke’s messed up Sam...” He blows out a long breath. The truth. Not the whole shebang. But the truth. “Seeing Zachariah, Naomi. It... I mean, hells, he’s always a great big bag of dicks. But after seeing those a-holes? It’s like... He doesn’t know when to stop. He sometimes...” 

Sam rubs his back. Gabriel looks up at him, greatful for the contact, greatful for the look in Sam’s eyes. Worry. Sympathy. Maybe a little understanding... Not judgement. At least not yet. Maybe if he knew everything... Gabriel swallows. Not going there. It wasn’t... He’s not going there. Sam furrows his brow. Gabriel draws in a breath and tries again. 

“Luke... he goes into these... funks. Pushes people away. Tries his best to be as obnoxious as possible. All that self destructive crap. The holidays... It’s... sometimes it’s worse in the holidays. Coupled with Zachy and Naomi...” Gabriel trails off, shrugs his shoulders. Then he dips his head, feeling guilt knaw in the pit of his belly. He draws his brows together. “We shouldn’t have come. I was selfish Sam.” A laugh escapes him, that sounds more like a sob. He circles an index finger in front of his face. “Remember, asshole.”

“You forget that I’m a grade A bitch,” Sam says with a small sad smile. 

He reaches out and cups the side of Gabriel’s face, craddling his jaw, running his thumb over the scruff there. Damn it he should really shave. He keeps forgetting. Sam leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Gabriel’s heart clenches. How did he get so goddamn lucky? He can’t lose this... he can’t. He feels his eyes prick again, tears starting to spill over. He doesn’t cry. Why the hell can’t he stop now. 

“For what it’s worth...” Sam captures his gaze, thumb running up to brush away his tears. “I’m glad you did come.” He sighs and smiles a small smile. “It’s not exactly what I was picturing...”

Gabriel chuckles. “What, having a giant man toddler burst into your room, quote Robin Williams, trampoline on your bed, then expose your ridiculously hot bod to the open air, _isn’t_ your idea of the perfect romantic retreat?”

Sam snorts out a gloriously dorky laugh. “Uh no. Not exactly. But... but if it means I get to be with you? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Gabriel’s breath catches in his throat, he looks at Sam with wide eyes. 

“I love you Gabriel. Your brother might be... uh challenging... but I don’t care. I want to be with you. I want to be part of your crazy messed up family... Because I’m messed up too... and I’m... I’m crazy about you.”

Gabriel stares at him. He feels his lip twitch upwards. He presses his lips into a line. He won’t.

Sam laughs and shakes his head, lips quirking upwards. He shoots Gabriel a look. An oddly fond look that seems to say, _go on, I know you want to_.

“Did you just make that up on the spot? Or did you plagiarise it from some trashy teen rom com? Because that, Samshine, is the cheesiest damn line I’ve ever heard. That is the Stilton of the cheesy line world. No that is the Limburger of-”

All thoughts of smelly cheeses and cheesy pick up lines are gone in an instant. _Kiss to shut up, huh?_ is the last thought he has. Then he’s thinking of nothing, just luxuriating in the feel of Sam’s tongue, his lips, the gentle tug of the fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. The world receeds. The worries chased away. It’s just them... Them and a fuck load of hot tongue action. Gabriel’s lips quirk upwards. Warmth blossoming in his chest. Heat building somewhere a little further south...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Mark is tall. Assume high ceilings and that's he's hunching over a bit. I couldn't get the ridiculous image out of my head so I thought I'd let him be the ultimate little (or rather big) shit. Sorry this chapter's so short. In terms of posting schedule... I'm moving it up. I thought about it and folk might not have much time to read on Christmas Day, so I'll have the completed fic out by Christmas Eve and if people want to save it for Christmas it's up to them. Otherwise, have an early Christmas present you probably never wanted. Hooray! Next chapter gets a little... read that as _a lot_ saucy so I may post soon. Got another crappy sketch for you too. I'm really spoiling you guys aren't I? Ok enough of my babble. Catch you later...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel finally get a little chance to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This is pure, unadulterated smut. With a side of ridiculous humor and fluff of course. It is me. Crappy little sketch at the end for you too...

GABRIEL

Gabriel wraps the hair tie around once more and steps back from the mirror. Kinda lopsided. He fiddles with it. Better. He regards his reflection, running a thumb over the scruff on his jaw. Should he shave it off? He doesn’t really want to delay things. They may have longer this time. But he’d rather use the time more wisely, with Sam’s tongue down his throat and his hand up his skirt. Not in front of the mirror primping. After earlier... They need this. They need this time together. Exploring each other. Playing. Fucking. Loving...

Gabriel takes in a deep breath. He looks fine. Sam doesn’t seem to mind the scruff and it makes his defaced cheek look a little less obvious. Not by much... but still. He gives himself a half smile, then a smouldering look. Chuckles. He looks kinda ridiculous. But at the same time... hot? He raises his eyebrow, then raises his skirt. Yeah definitely hot. He gives his reflection one last smoulder and leaves the bathroom behind him. Show time.

~~~

SAM

Sam fidgets nervously, flushes. Why is he so nervous? It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve had sex. Not even close... But it’s the first time they’ve done anything quite like this. The first time they’ve really had a chance to play. Should he strip? Maybe he should have stripped. Sam bites his lip. Or maybe Gabriel will want to undress him. He fiddles with his top button. Undoes it. Does it up again.

“Want me to help you with that?”

Sam looks up. His breath catches in his throat. Gabriel is leaning in the doorway, hip propped against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, a playful smirk pulling one corner of his lips upwards. Sam takes in the stretch of the thin material over his chest, Gabriel’s sensitive nipples clearly, beautifully defined, sparse chest hair showing in the dip of the curved v-neck. It’s too tight - the material is clearly straining over his pecs and his strong biceps – and short enough to show a flash of soft pale belly at the bottom. Beautiful. So goddamn beautiful. 

“Looks like you’re having a little trouble there,” Gabriel drawls, pushing away from the doorway and walking slowly over to the bed, flouncy red skirt swishing with his movements.

Sam’s throat suddenly feels way too dry, his skin too hot. His heart beats out a staccato beat, thumping against his ribs as Gabriel draws near. Heat is pooling rapidly in his groin.

The bed dips as Gabriel clambers onto it, shuffling forwards until he’s kneeling in the spreaded v of Sam’s bent legs. He reaches out and thumbs open the button, then the next and the next, until Sam’s shirt is hanging open. Then he leans in, nuzzling at Sam’s neck. Licking there, kissing, sucking. Sam draws in a shaking breath. He reaches up, smooths his fingers over the loose hair at the front of Gabriel’s head and back behind his ear to... He bites his lower lip as his fingertips brush over the curls gathered there. Tentatively, he reaches up with his other hand, to the bunch at the other side of Gabriel’s head. He flushes. He shouldn’t find these springy little bunches so arousing. But he does. God, does he. 

Gabriel chuckles into his skin, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine, and pulls back. Sam flushes and drops his hands to the bedspread. Gabriel arches an eyebrow at him.

“Wanna pull on my pigtails Samshine?” 

He draws his lower lip into his mouth and dips his head, looking up at Sam through his eyelashes. _Christ_ he’s good at this. Sam feels a jolt of desire, his dick twitching, jeans feeling way too tight. Gabriel tilts his head to the side and gives Sam a knowing look. 

“You know, I’d be more than ok with that.”

He leans forward and cups Sam’s face in his hands, captures Sam’s lips in a slow seductive kiss. Sam hesitates... for only a moment, then, tongue tangling with Gabriel’s, he takes hold of both bunches and tugs gently. Gabriel groans into his mouth and presses closer, deepening the kiss, hands going back into Sam’s hair and giving it a less than gentle tug in return. Sam hisses. It feels... it actually feels good. Taking it as an invitation, or maybe more like a less than subtle demand, he tugs at Gabriel’s hair more sharply. Gabriel gasps and pulls back from his mouth, panting lightly. 

Sam tugs again, watching as Gabriel’s pupils dilate, his skin beginning to flush, nipples hardening and standing out in more obvious relief against the tight white fabric. Sam wants to touch. He lets go of Gabriel’s hair reluctantly and rubs a thumb over one peaked nub. Gabriel tilts his head back, pushing his chest forward and exposing the long line of his neck.

“Sam... fuck... I... God,” he mutters.

Eyes still fixed on Gabriel’s golden gaze, Sam runs the other hand over his jawline and down his neck, Gabriel’s adam’s apple bobbing beneath his fingertips as he swallows and gasps.

“So beautiful,” Sam whispers.

Gabriel swallows again and Sam pauses there, feeling the motion, then he runs his fingers down to Gabriel’s chest, gently over the peaked nipple on that side as his other hand continues to tease, rubbing then gently pinching. Gabriel shudders, a string of profanity escaping from parted lips. 

Further down. He pauses at the bare skin of Gabriel’s belly, dips his fingertips just underneath the top, then under the waistband. It’s too tight. He can’t get access from here.

He removes his fingers and drops his hand to Gabriel’s knee, starting to draw the fabric upwards.

“Wai... Wait.” Gabriel gasps. Sam pauses, furrowing his brow. Did he do something wrong?

Gabriel rolls his eyes. Mutters something about death by puppy dog eyes and scrambles backwards off the bed.

Sam frowns and watches as Gabriel paces over to the mirror across the room. Gabriel quirks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows at Sam’s reflection before lifting the mirror off the wall and carrying it over. Sam’s eyes widen. They’re going to... watch themselves? His heart skips a beat, desire pooling in his groin. Christ his jeans are way too tight, painfully too tight. As Gabriel props and adjusts the mirror, he slides off the side of the bed, opens his fly and eases them off, sighing in relief as his erection escapes it’s confinement.

He looks up. Gabriel is bent over, dragging his case over (presumably to adjust the height of the mirror) , lacy red silk panties just visible beneath the flouncy material of his skirt. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Sam eases his underwear over his leaking cock. 

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel leans back against Sam’s broad chest and watches as Sam draws the material of the skirt upwards, slowing revealing Gabriel’s hairy thighs. Sam pauses and takes in a deep breath. Gabriel can feel Sam’s heart hammering in his chest, through the thin material between them. It’s almost as arousing as the display in front of him. Gabriel captures his gaze, nods his head. _Go on_. Sam bites his lip, flushes an even brighter shade of scarlet and then he’s pulling the skirt up completely, holding it against Gabriel’s belly with the palm of one hand, pupils dilating beautifully as he drinks in the sight. Riding low on his hips, the panties aren’t really covering Gabriel very effectively at all. His hard dick making a desperate bid for freedom out the top, along with half his remaining pubes. He tilts his hips a little, spreads his legs wider. Oh look there’s his balls. He chuckles. 

Sam looks up from oggling the goods to give him a sort of startled, bewildered look, then his lips stretch into a shy half smile. He dips his head, presses a kiss to the side of Gabriel’s neck, eyes drifting down south again, clearly liking what he’s seeing. Then there’s a hand, running up the inside of Gabriel’s thigh, cupping his escapee balls. Gabriel hisses in a breath and mutters a few words of encouragement. _Yes fuck_. Then the hand’s on his dick, squeezing it gently through the material, running a thumb over the exposed head and smearing precome all over the silky fabric. Gabriel leans his head back against Sam’s chest, breath hitching in his throat. Feels good. Feels so good. But he wants. He needs... He makes a whining noise in the back of his throat. As arousing as the panties are, Gabriel wants them off, wants Sam’s hands on his bare skin, wants those long fingers to press inside him.

“Please... fuck... Sam... please,” he stutters out, tilting his hips upwards, hoping that Sam will take the hint.

Sam captures his gaze in the mirror, gives him a questioning look.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Underwear... off... dick... in. Kapische?”

“You’re not... You didn’t already...?”

Gabriel makes a frustrated noise and shakes his head. “Details. Just...” He hisses in a breath as Sam strokes him through the fabric. “Fingers first... then the... Fuuuuuuck... You want me... to write you an... instruction manual?”

Sam laughs, sending puffs of air over his scalp and more shivers down his spine. But then he’s pulling at the waistband of Gabriel’s panties, drawing the fabric over his erection. Gabriel gasps and lifts his hips upwards, his own hands scrambling to help.

~~~

Gabriel hitches in a breath. Stares. Hells, now he... now he understands. _Shit fuck feels good_. Understands why Sam just goes into these weird little trances... Seemingly mesmorised by the sight of his fingers... _uh uh fuck_... his fingers... disappearing inside Gabriel’s body. Sam’s fingers press in again, brush... _Oh God so good Sam_... and then pull apart... Gabriel watches the muscle stretch around the intrusion, mumbling a string of nonsense words and swears. Watches the way his hole flutters as Sam draws his fingers back together and pushes them back inside to repeat the process. His cock strains against his belly, caught in the fabric of the skirt, leaking more precome into the material. He feels Sam’s cock hard against his back. He could come just from this. If they don’t... if they don’t soon... he will.

“Sam fuck... need... need you... inside me,” he stutters. “Ready... please.”

Sam startles. Stills his motions. Makes a noise that would be hilarious under different circumstances. He was watching too. Getting just as turned on judging by the smears of precome Gabriel can feel, painted over the back of the cheerleader top he’s wearing.

~~~

He hisses in a breath as he lowers himself into Sam’s lap. Sweat’s beading heavily on his brow, his hair’s damp with it. He glances up. Face beetroot red. Super attractive. Sam frowns. Oh hells. Full blown puppy dog eyes. Lost non of their potency in the reflection.

He grabs Gabriel’s hips, haults his motion. Gabriel makes a frustrated noise and glares at him. Sam only ups the power of his ridiculously adorable gaze. Gabriel swears. Loudly. Sighs. 

“My ass is fine Sam. Peachy. It’s just... my goddamn geriatric knees fucking hurt.”

Puppy dog eyes are shifting into indignant bitchface. Gabriel’s not sure which is more attractive.

“Gabe you’re 37 not 77. And damn it, why the hell didn’t you tell me?” 

Sam sighs, then he’s lifting Gabriel gently off him, his cock slipping from Gabriel’s body. Gabriel swears again. Sam sighs again. They face off in the mirror. It’s John Travolta vs Nick Cage only with less super gross face swapping chicanery. Sam clambers off the bed and circles round to face Gabriel. 

“Lie down,” Sam says, with a small smile. “We’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.”

“But then I won’t be able to see,” Gabriel complains, waving a hand at the mirror, which is now completely blocked from view thanks to Sam’s giant hulking frame.

Sam sighs for the millionth time and rubs his sinuses. 

“Doggy style?” Gabriel suggests. 

“I thought you said your knees hurt?” Sam gives him an exhasperated look that’s totally unnecessary.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “So I don’t move. You do the fucking, I just point my ass in the air and enjoy a good fucking. Soft cushion under the knees. Easy peasy like a breezy.”

Sam mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like _so romantic_. Gabriel arches an eyebrow and makes a face. He can be romantic. But right now, they’ve got to be practical. Gabriel pouts. Sam makes a face. But then he’s stepping forward, brushing a sweaty lock of hair from Gabriel’s forehead and bending down to press a kiss there. He draws back. Gabriel looks up at him, drawing in a breath as Sam runs a thumb over his lower lip. _Please?_

Sam glances down. Runs his eyes over Gabriel’s body, then he’s stepping back. Biting his lip, nodding his head.

~~~

SAM

Gabriel can be the most infuriating person in the world. He really can be. Stubborn and infuriating as hell. Surely this isn’t great for his knees if they’re hurting... Sam sighs and clambers up onto the bed behind him. Gabriel eyes him in the mirror, eyebrows raised, lips drawn into a petulant pout. It looks pretty damn comical with Gabriel dressed as he is, in a poorly fitting cheerleader outfit with curls drawn into now lopsided bunches behind his ears. Sam stifles a laugh. Gabriel glares at him. If Sam doesn’t get a move on there will soon be complaints, very loud and probably quite bitingly sarcastic complaints.

Sam looks away from Gabriel’s irritated impatience, to the admittedly incredible view in front of him. Bent over on hands and knees as he is, the hem of the skirt has drawn up high, exposing the point where tops of his thighs meet the curve of his ass. Sam swallows, memory drifting back to Hallowe’en, when Gabriel had bent over his table at the Roadhouse under the pretext of collecting glasses, skimpy toga riding right up, sending a jolt of desire to Sam’s groin and causing a rather unfortunate and embarassing reaction that Sam struggled to hide as he made a dash for the rest rooms.

But now, now Sam doesn’t have to worry about inapproriate reactions. He can just drink in the view, just enjoy-

“Hello? Earth to Sam, are we gonna get with the fucking any time soon or are we going to wait until the Sun reaches the end of it’s natural life span and engulfs us all in a firey ball of destruction?”

Sam barks out a laugh. Gabriel huffs out a noise of complaint. Ok maybe not. Taking the not so subtle hint, Sam draws the flouncy fabric up, exposing Gabriel’s behind. Gabriel shuffles his legs wider, points his ass further into the air in invitation. Smiling, Sam positions himself, spreading his own legs to lower his body enough, and running the fingertips of one hand over Gabriel’s gorgeous rump, he starts to press in.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel gasps. He rolls his hips. _Ow no. Ow._ Goddamn knees. He clenches his jaw and stills his motions. Why the fuck did his knees start to hurt, damn it? It was worse when he was crouched over Sam’s lap, lowering himself slowly onto his dick, but like this... it still hurts. Sam was right. Gabriel will never in a million years admit it. If he stays still it’s not so bad. Problem is... Staying still with Sam’s gloriously large cock buried balls deep inside his body... Let’s just say it’s way harder than he... He giggles. It certainly is harder. Sam raises questioning eyebrows at him in the mirror. Gabriel just quirks a smile at him and raises a hand from the bedspread to give a quick wave. 

“Uh hey there,” Sam laughs and shakes his head. He rubs the palm of one hand over the small of Gabriel’s back. Feels good. “Are you ready?”

“Ready to rumba,” Gabriel replies, reaching the hand back awkwardly and smacking the top of his own rear.

Sam laughs again, but then he’s moving, withdrawing a little and pushing forward in short sharp thrusts. Gabriel groans, long and loud. Drops his head and just luxuriates in the sensations. So perfectly full, such glorious friction. When Sam pushes in again he rocks his hips back to meet him and hisses as a jolt of pain shoots through his kneecaps. _Fuck_. Sam pauses. _No no no_. Gabriel looks up, gives a reassuring smile. _I’m fine. Fuck my sweet tush already_. Sam sighs.

“Gabe...”

Gabriel huffs out a loud irritated breath. “Fuck Sam. Just hold me in place ok? My ass’ got a will of it’s own.”

“Can’t we just-”

“Sam I swear to God, if you don’t fuck me this instant I’m going to....” He breaks off. He has nothing. He huffs out a loud breath. “I just want to see my goddamn come face! Is that too much to ask?”

Sam snorts out a loud, incredibly dorky laugh. Sounds like a donkey. Then he’s shaking. And Gabriel’s grabbing the bed sheets. _Fuck shit so goddamn good._

~~~

SAM 

Gabriel’s finally quiet. No that’s entirely the wrong word. He’s incredibly loud. Groaning, occasionally making slightly comical grunting noises, muttering long strings of profanity. But he doesn’t complain. Not anymore. Sam is clutching his hip tightly with one hand, the other exploring his body. He’s awkwardly hunched over Gabriel’s back as he reaches beneath to tease at one nipple, as he presses kisses down Gabriel’s spine through the stretched fabric. He rocks in. Gabriel tries to rock back, but Sam holds him firmly in place. Biting his lower lip, he draws back a little, gives Gabriel’s nipple one sharp tug before shifting his hand again. 

“Shit... fuck... Sam... love,” Gabriel mutters and tries to push back again.

Shaking his head, Sam grabs hold of the bunch he was reaching for and tugs. 

Gabriel gasps and stills his hips.

“Damn it Sam... it’s so... hot... when you take... control,” Gabriel stutters out before decending into a meaningless jumble of nonsense again.

Sam’s lips curve into a small smile and he shakes his head. “Maybe you should,” he draws back and slams back in, hard and fast, Gabriel swears loudly and clutches the bedsheets, “let me a little more often.”

Gabriel glares at him, golden eyes flaring, nostrils flaring just as much. Sam angles his hips and slams in again.

“_Holy mother of fuck!_” Gabriel yells. “Ok... fuck... ok. I can... I can do that.”

He’s close. He’s so close. Sam watches Gabriel in the mirror, their eyes lock. He’s close too. No more smart ass comments, just caught in the moment. Just caught in the sensations of Sam pushing into him. 

Watching them like this, it’s... He always thought it would be a little tacky... but it’s not. It’s incredibly erotic. Seeing Gabriel bent over for him like this. Not just his perfect ass, but his beautiful face too. He can see where they join together and he can see the reactions his motions are eliciting, the way Gabriel’s face twists with pleasure each time he hits home. His mouth is open, he’s panting, his volume has reached levels that would normally have the neighbors thumping on the walls. It’s time. 

Sam lets go of Gabriel’s hip and pulls him gently into a more upright position. Gabriel’s breath catches in his throat, dark eyes meet his. He’s covered in sweat, flushed beautifully, nipples gorgeously outlined by the material stretched across his chest, loose hair fallen over his face, hard cock curving towards his belly, lifting the skirt up completely at the front. Sam holds him there, with one hand on his chest, feeling his thundering heart beat. Gabriel places his hand over Sam’s, the other wrapping around his heavily leaking erection. Sam thrusts his hips forward and wraps his own hand around Gabriel’s. They stroke him together.

It seems like no time at all; it seems like forever. That Sam’s holding Gabriel in his arms, the perfect lovers embrace. And then he’s coming apart. Pulsing messily over their hands, his chest, the costume, the bedspread. Body shaking as his muscles contract, gripping Sam impossibly tighter. Sam has an instant to see it, to watch as Gabriel takes it all in, as he sees how beautiful he really is and then Sam’s coming apart too.

~~~

Sam drifts in and out. Body completely worn out, wrung out. He should move, but he feels completely boneless, muscles so relaxed that they won’t respond to any signals from his brain. Not that his brain’s particularly working either. One moment Gabriel’s sprawled half on top of him, the next curled into his side. The next time Sam drifts up, Gabriel is muttering something, though he can’t make out the words except _Samshine_ and a soft chuckle. Then he’s tracing patterns on Sam’s skin. It feels good, even if it tickles. 

Sam surfaces, blinking into the dimness of the room. Gabriel was just here, but now the room’s empty. Sam shivers. He wants Gabriel back here with him. Warm body curling around him, the soft drawl of his beautiful voice. Where did he go? Sam stretches and leans up on his elbows. What was the last thing he said? Something about time. No time left? About needing to clean up before the others arrive back? 

Sam ponders on this a moment. But only for a moment. Then he hears voices.

“I told you, you got to keep the line steady Cas. That’s why you didn’t- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!”

Sam’s eyebrows raise. What the? He hears a chuckle. He knows that laugh.

“Actually... The name’s Gabriel.”

“_Son of a bitch!_”

“Gabriel, I do not believe that is... appropriate attire for the... communual areas.”

Sam’s eyes widen. He rubs a hand over his face, eyes darting about the room. Gabriel’s robe is still there. No sign of the cheerleader outfit. He wouldn’t... surely... 

“Brother, you’ve got a little something on your back. Is that abstract art hmm? Very creative. Tell me... does Sam paint with all his bodily fluids or just-”

There’s a louder chuckle, more of a guffaw. “Luke that is not...” Cas begins as Dean repeats the only words he appears to be capable of right now, “_Son of a bitch!_”

Yes. Yes he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I'm utter trash. I'm supposed to be working on art for my course, but instead I'm drawing Gabriel (with super perky nipples) in a cheerleader outfit. Yeah don't think I'll be including _that_ one in the ol portfolio... Anyway hope you enjoyed this little porny aside (sorry if that's not your thing. Sometimes I get carried away. Hopefully there was enough silliness and fluff to keep you amused through the epic levels of porn). Next chapter we're going a little on the dark side. Though there's humor there too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To relieve his boredom, Gabriel suggests a drinking game. Things don't quite go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok brace yourselves...

GABRIEL

Gabriel leans back in the chair, stretches an arm along the back and quirks an eyebrow. “Is this an... intervention? Got to tell you. Always wanted one of those.” 

Cas sighs and looks to Dean. Dean pointedly doesn’t look in his direction, like his brain might conjure up mentally scaring imagery if he so much as glances at him.

“Gabriel... you have a robe. Perhaps you could use it next time. Particularly in the instances when you know that others are in the cabin or due to return.”

“Thought I could make it to the shower. Guess my watch is slow.” Gabriel shrugs a shoulder, makes a face. _What can you do_.

Cas lets out a long suffering sigh. “You were in the kitchen Gabriel.”

Gabriel shrugs again. “I was thirsty.”

Cas lets out another put upon sigh, face looking amusingly pinched. Luke snorts out a laugh from the sofa. Sam... well Sam is either still passed out from their truly spectacular fucking or he’s hiding in their room... Oh there he is! Gabriel smiles at him broadly as he walks into the room, casting wary eyes about the gathered group. Dean-o glares at Sam, like Gabriel’s earlier dubious state of attire is somehow his fault. Well, Gabriel supposes, some of it was. Definitely a few stains on the back that couldn’t possibly be attributed to Gabriel, as Luke so astutely pointed out. He’s flexible, but he’s not _that_ flexible. Cas gives Sam a look that’s half uncomfortable, half sympathetic. _Hey bro, that’s kind of insulting._

“What did I... what did I miss?”

Now that’s what you call a loaded question. Gabriel opens his mouth to reply, but Luke beats him to it.

“Gabey likes parading around in ladies clothing covered in come.” Luke smirks and motions with his head towards Dean-o ,who’s making a truly spectacular disturbed face. “Wittle Deany’s delicate sensabilities are hurt.”

Gabriel looks from Sam to Dean and back again. He’s not sure which Winchester’s wearing the more hilarious expression. It’s a tie. Most definitely a tie.

~~~

Dean-o and Cassie are cuddled up by the fire. Luke’s in his usual position, sprawled on the couch, flicking through skin mags. Sam’s in the corner, on his laptop. Researching ‘fun activities’ they can partake of tomorrow. Gabriel had made plenty of suggestions. Sam had just looked uncomfortable and hissed _Jesus Gabe_ under his breath, while Dean had turned his laser eyes on him. Yeesh. 

Gabriel swings his legs back and forth, flips a page on the book in front of him. Sighs. This is ridiculous. They should be having fun. They got this whole place to themselves. It’s time to let loose and actually enjoy it.

“Strip poker,” he says to the room at large. Sam looks up from his laptop and makes a face at him.

“I do not think anyone wishes to see your hairy legs again... except perhaps Sam.” 

Ooh lets call you Sassy Cassie from now on. And what’s wrong with his legs? He has sexy legs. Even Jo admitted it once. Gabriel chuckles as he takes in Sam’s gorgeous flushed face and the way he dips his head and clears his throat.

“Come on. I’m bored. Let’s do something?” Gabriel slides off the table and trots over to the shelves near the front door. He picks up a game and wiggles it in Dean and Cas’ direction.

“Twister?” Dean’s face scrunches up hilariously. “No,” He scrunches his brows up even more as his mind apparently supplies some kind of mentally scarring scenario. Perhaps with Gabriel’s crotch ending up somewhere in the vicinity of his face. Or vice versa. “Hell no.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and starts pulling the games off the shelf. Monopoly? Snooze. Cluedo? Ditto. He sighs heavily. What would be fun? Hmm. What about a drinking game? They have a fridge full of booze they’ve barely made a dent on. Gabriel hasn’t started on the cocktails yet and it’s the Eve of Christmas Eve. Time to actually celebrate.

“Never have I ever,” he suggests brightly. It’s perfect. Lots of hilariously embarassing confessions. Get to find out a little more about his Samsquatch. Perfect. He looks over at the others hopefully.

“I do not think that would be a good idea.” 

“Seriously?”

“Dude, are you thirteen?”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and turns his attention to Luke. Luke raises an eyebrow, a devious smile stretched across his features.

~~~

“Why are we here exactly?”

Cas sighs. Yeesh, that’s a lot of sighing for one day.

“If we are going to play this... game I thought it may be prudent to discuss exactly what we would not wish to share.” Cas shakes his head. “I really do not think this is a good idea Gabriel.”

“Cassie you really need to relax. Come on it’ll be fun! Finding out all those little secrets Dean-o’s been keeping from you. You’ve got to be curious.”

“And what about the things you have been keeping from Sam.” Cas eyes him seriously. 

Gabriel’s smile falters. He hadn’t really thought about that. He knows that there are certain things Cas would never bring up. Luke on the other had. His eyes flick over to Luke, who appears positively gleeful. _Ah crap_. Cassie may just have a point. 

Gabriel clears his throat. “Um... Casa Erotica...”

Luke’s expression doesn’t change, he just holds out a hand. Hells. Seriously? 

“I don’t have any...” Gabriel begins. Luke shrugs a shoulder and makes a face that seems to say, _oh well then_. Gabriel makes a frustrated noise.

“Perhaps we could play something else,” Cas suggests.

“Don’t think so,” Luke says in a sing song voice.

“Ok fine.” Gabriel huffs out. “I’ll take your turn with cleaning the rest rooms at the Roadhouse... for a week.”

Luke smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. “A month.”

A _month_? After Gabriel just busted his ass for almost two weeks covering for him. Gabriel glares at him. His smirk only gets wider.

“Yeesh. Fine!” Gabriel throws his hands up into the air. 

Luke nods his head, lets out an amused laugh and saunters out of the bathroom.

Gabriel looks across at Cas. He’s got that slightly constipated look on his face. Hells, what now?

“Gabriel... why have you not told Sam about-”

“You know why,” Gabriel snaps. Cassie can be so incredibly naive sometimes. So frustratingly obtuse.

“Sam would not-”

Gabriel throws his head back and barks out a loud laugh. Then he leans towards Cas, hissing under his breath, “Really Cassie? Sam wouldn’t what? Wouldn’t mind that his boyfriend’s a former porn star? That he took money to be filmed fucking and being fucked. Sometimes at the same damn time.” He raises an eyebrow at Cassie’s hilariously uncomfortable face.

Cas tilts his head to the side and regards Gabriel with earnest eyes. “I do not believe that he would. He loves you Gabriel. Knowing about your past will not change the way he feels about you.”

Gabriel laughs. “Well I don’t believe you’re living in the real world Cassie.”

Cas sighs and looks away. “It is possible that he will find out on his own. Eventually.”

Gabriel clenches his jaw, hands curling into fists at his side. He knows that. Hells does he know that.

~~~

SAM

It’s possible that he’s a little tipsy. Compared to the others, he’s probably coming out on top, but definitely a little tipsy. As to who’s fairing the worst. Well it’s a toss up between his brother, Luke and Gabriel. However Gabriel, really doesn’t have the body mass to absorb it. Cas is surprisingly a lot drunker than Sam expected. He’s most definitely not as vanilla as Sam expected. In hindsight, the bite marks all over his brother’s chest the other day should probably have given it away. 

“Never have I ever... had carnal relations with an animal.” 

Sam makes a face, Gabriel laughs and Dean looks increasingly disturbed. Luke raises an eyebrow and eyes them all suspiciously, like he’s trying to catch them out in a lie. After a beat, he huffs out an irritated breath and mutters something derogatory under his breath. It would seem he hasn’t really grasped the concept of the game. Each time it’s his turn, he comes out with increasingly outlandish statements. Statements that are so out there, that there isn’t the slightest chance anyone will actually take a drink. And each time, he gets more and more frustrated. The devious smirk he wore at the start of the game has slowly devolved into a mildly concerning murderous glower. 

“Never have I ever... received a library fine for returning a book late.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and takes a drink of his pina colda. Then another for good measure. Sam takes his own sip and stills Gabriel’s hand when he goes for a third. “I don’t think you need to take a drink for each fine Gabe.”

Cas has been the completely the opposite of Luke. His suggestions are so dull, so utterly mundane, that he’s rapidly getting everyone drunk.

“Never have I ever... puked on a bus stop.”

Gabriel chuckles to himself and takes a large gulp of his drink. Sam sighs and shakes his head. Dean takes a sip of his beer, smiling as if remembering good times. 

Gabriel’s grasp of the game is also rather suspect, as he repeatedly states things that he has actually done himself.

Dean grins at him. _Christ_ what has he got in mind this time? Sam has already admitted to believing in Santa until his age was in double figures (which Gabriel seemed to find both utterly hilarious and adorable enough to warrant a cheek pinch and a slobbery kiss to the end of his nose), stealing a lollipop when he was 5 (for which Gabriel awarded him a hi-five) and running a red light because he was distracted by a ‘dude with a mighty fine ass’ (Gabriel had asked if it was him and seemed a little disappointed when it wasn’t).

“Never have I ever...” Dean smirks. Sam winces. “Stolen a pack of condoms... because doing the right thing by a girl was more important than obeying the word of the law.”

Sam flushes scarlet and takes a sip of his drink. Gabriel turns and gives him a look that promises later devouring. Sam swallows. 

His turn. He smiles across at Dean, raises an eyebrow. “Never have I ever... Gotten caught in a school store cupboard making out with a girl... and then later that same day... with her boyfriend.”

Dean laughs and shakes his head, taking a drink. “Good times.”

When Cas then takes a drink, everyone loses it.

Sam makes an embarassingly loud startled noise. Gabriel exclaims, “Cassie! You sly dog!” jumping up from his position, snuggled half on Sam’s lap and staggering over to give his brother a hi-five. “Dude seriously?!” Dean blurts out at the same time, turning to face Cas with an extremely impressed expression on his face. And Luke mutters something derogatory under his breath. Something about slutty younger brothers.

Shaking his head and laughing, Sam turns his attention to Luke, wondering what ridiculous thing he’ll come up with next. 

Luke opens his mouth. “Wait,” Gabriel says brightly. “Gotta get a refill. Actually you know what... Why don’t you continue. Since I haven’t done the dirty with any of my relatives or unsuspecting small woodland creatures. I’m thinkin we’re good.” 

Gabriel smirks at Luke and ruffles his hair on the way past. Luke glowers at him. There’s something about his expression that doesn’t sit well with Sam. He’s been getting more and more morose as the night wears on. And more and more drunk. It’s not likely to be a good combination.

Sam shakes his head and follows Gabriel into the kitchen. He could do with a top up himself... and he wants to make sure Gabriel doesn’t overdo it with the cocktail measures. He’s already drunk and much as Sam loves him, he’d rather not spend all of Christmas Eve holding his hair back while he prays to the Oh God of Hangovers. Maybe some snacks would be a good idea too. 

“Hey hot sauce,” Gabriel drawls, leaning his hip against the counter and pouring half of the measure of rum over the surface instead of into his glass. 

Well at least that’s less alcohol in his system. Ah no, he’s just poured an extra measure in to compensate. Sam sighs. He may follow Luke’s example and start stating things that are a little too outlandish to be things Gabriel has actually done. Of course judging that may be pretty difficult. Gabriel has definitely led a more fascinatingly varied and outrageously oddball life than he has. From paracute jumping for charity (a pleasant surprise) to being banned from half the casinos in Vegas for a plethora of reasons, such as suspected card counting and blatantly flirting with the casino owner’s married son (not so pleasant and not actually all that surprising). 

Sam smiles. He grabs a beer from the fridge and a few packs of mixed nuts and chips from the store cupboard. On second thoughts... He reopens the cupboard and picks up a few sweet snacks for Gabriel. He feels arms around him and a nose pressed to his back. He turns and smiles down at Gabriel’s upturned face. His eyes are looking vaguely unfocused, cheeks a little flushed from the alcohol, but he looks happy. He’s clearly having a good time. After their argument this morning... finding him looking so lost, so broken... Sam just feels incredibly grateful. Because seeing him like that... it made Sam’s heart clench painfully, made something twist sharply in his stomach. He knows it was borne of Gabriel’s worry for his brother, but he hates that he took any part in causing it. Because the last time Sam saw Gabriel like that, it really was his fault.

Gabriel reaches up on his tiptoes, swaying alarmingly. Sam drops the snacks on the counter and quickly places steadying hands on his upper arms, bending down to meet him. He tastes like pineapples and coconut and a heavy dose of rum. He also tastes like Gabriel. They stay like that for a moment, just enjoying the press of lips and tongue, both reluctant to pull back. Finally Gabriel’s lack of balance wins out and he staggers a little as they part. Sam steadies him once more.

“You know,” Gabriel drawls, voice slightly slurred. “You’re even hotter now I know you’re a master thief.”

Sam snorts out a laugh. “I got caught. Both times.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. “How did you get out of it then, my devious little criminal?”

Sam just turns the puppy dog eyes on him. Gabriel throws back his head and laughs long and hard. He chuckles, wipes his eyes, then looks up at Sam, eyes filled with mirth. “That would do it. That would definitely do it.”

~~~

By the time they return from the kitchen the game seems to have thankfully been abandoned. Cas has wandered off to shuffle through an old CD rack and Dean has shifted from his place by the fire and comandeered the love seat, Sam and Gabriel had been occupying. Sam sighs and places the snacks on the coffee table before settling in the easy chair. Gabriel shrugs a shoulder, sets down his drink (which Sam has to dart out a hand to steady) and sprawls unceremoniously across the rug in front of the fire. An instant later, his hand appears to grab the bag of M&Ms.

Sam falls into easy converstation with Dean. Ok maybe it’s more arguing than conversing, but there’s no heat in it, just their usual sibling banter. Sam suggests they check out the local Farmers Market tomorrow. Dean suggests he’d rather poke his own eyes out, motioning towards the fire building tools propped beside the fireplace. When Sam replies that it’s actually more of a Christmas market, his brother remarkably changes his tune. Dean won’t outright admit it, but he actually loves Christmas. It has, after all, been the only real constant in their lives, except each other.

Smooth jazz filters through the speakers. Cas wanders back towards their group. It’s at that moment that Luke finally speaks up. Sam had almost forgotten he was there.

“Never have I ever...” Luke begins in a dull monotone, that’s quite unlike his usual mocking or growly voice.

Gabriel pops his head up and grins broadly, “Thrown an asshole customer into a black hole!” He chuckles at his own joke and takes a big gulp of his drink. Makes a face. “Ok maybe that was a dream.”

“... Been responsible for the death of a loved one.”

The pit drops out of Sam’s stomach. He feels bile rise in his throat. He clenches his jaw and lifts his bottle. Strong fingers wrap around around his wrist. He looks over at his brother.

“Don’t you even think about it Sammy,” Dean says in a low growl. “It wasn’t your fault.” He shakes his head and looks across the room, brows drawing together. His voice softens as he adds, “I don’t think this is about you man.”

Sam follows his gaze. His heart clenches. A cold shock creeps through his system as he takes in the stricken expression on Gabriel’s face, as he takes in the drink poised at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry to leave it with this massive cliff hanger. Next update tomorrow I promise. Please don't hate me!
> 
> On a side note, in case anyone is thinking 'no one would ever do that' about Luke's first round of the game. Ha. Actually that is based on one of my peculiar friends. He did indeed make that statement (though I can't remember the wording as it was many a moon ago) and many more outlandish suggestions besides. He's weird I have to say. (I have to also stress here that he didn't drink himself).


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS": ok there's a few but I'm reluctant to put them right here because of spoilers so click on the end notes if you're really worried. Please pay attention to the tags also. Thanks

GABRIEL

The smile withers from his features. 

He feels like he’s been punched in the gut. Like he’s just been hit by a freight train. Numb fingers tighten around his glass. He lifts it to his lips as if in a daze.

“What the fuck are you taking a drink for?!” He startles, eyes flicking up to Luke.

That was the point surely? This is Luke’s way to take him down a peg or two. Show everyone who he truly is. All the ways in which he’s screwed up so completely. Luke’s eyes flare in fury. He takes a long drink from his own glass and slams it down on the table. 

_What?_ Gabriel furrows his brow. What the _hells_? He blinks at Luke. 

Realisation dawns on him. An epiphany even. Luke thinks it was _his_ fault. Not Gabriel’s. But _his_. Why would he think that? Has he always felt that way? It doesn’t make any sense. No sense at all. He wasn’t the one who ran away.

“... Gabriel... Luke... please...” Cas is talking. He seems distressed, but Gabriel can’t focus on what he’s saying. His head is spinning and not just from the alcohol. 

All this time? No wonder. And just like that, something shifts. Luke doesn’t blame him. Did he ever? And if Luke doesn’t blame him then maybe... maybe it wasn’t his fault? He thinks about Sam. Thinks about him torturing himself because of Jess. He thought it was his fault... but it wasn’t. Sam had told him he felt responsible because Jess was there because of him... only she wasn’t. She was there because she wanted to be.

“No one makes us do anything,” he whispers.

That’s true isn’t it? It was true with Jess. Was it true with... Maybe he didn’t cause...

There are hands on his shoulders, then cradling his face. He blinks. Sam?

“Luke please!” 

Cassie? He looks up. Cas is holding Luke in place. Luke’s face twisted in... anger? Pain? Both?

“It wasn’t your fault.” Gabriel staggers to his feet. He sways, but doesn’t fall. He feels all kinds of off kilter, but Luke needs to hear this. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“The hell it wasn’t!” Luke yells. “Who do you think father blamed?”

“_Me_!” Gabriel captures Luke’s wild gaze. Holds it. “You. Hells, he probably even blamed Cas. A fucking 10 year old. Dad was messed up Luke. Blamed every one but himself.” Gabriel throws his hands into the air, all the hurt, all the anger, all the self doubt and guilt he’d buried so deep, all rushing to the surface. A dam broken inside him. “Everyone but himself and _Michael_. She was sick. Thought they could pray it away. If anyone’s to blame it was them! Not the rebel who thought to question it, not the... not the kid who was so afraid he ran away, not the 10 year old who got caught in the crossfire.”

Gabriel takes in a ragged breath. He feels like collapsing. His heart is hammering in his chest, his stomach clenching painfully. He feels like curling into a ball and weeping, but he stands firm. Holds Luke’s gaze. He sees the moment it really registers. The moment Luke dares to really listen. He steps forward, takes hold of Luke’s forearms, rubs circles into his pulse points. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Of everyone... You were the one who tried. You were a kid. We all were. She was just too... lost... too sick... It wasn’t your fault.”

Luke meets his gaze. Gabriel knows it won’t happen overnight. The guilt is too ingrained. But maybe... maybe Luke can finally start to believe. Maybe _he_ can start to believe.

~~~

Gabriel puffs out a breath of air. Watches as it curls away from him, drifting up towards the stars above him. Sam holds him. Just holds him. It’s enough. It’s everything.

“I was 12,” he begins. “She’d been sick my whole life I think. Up and down like a rollercoaster. But it’s like... She just gave up. Dad... Michael... they just ignored the warning signs. Like depression was a dirty word. All caught up in some hokey church. Faith healing they called it. An excuse to wring as much cash from their followers as they could more like it. Fucking Michael. It was all his idea...” Gabriel trails off. 

He hasn’t even mentioned Michael to Sam. Couldn’t bring him up without bringing up all this crap, all this goddamn trauma. He was happy to just pretend he didn’t exist. Forget he ever had another brother.

He sighs. “You think Luke’s a great big bag of dicks? Pray you never meet my biggest bro.”

Sam doesn’t say a word, just holds him a little tighter. Gabriel buries his face in Sam’s chest for a moment, breathes in the scent of him. He turns his head. He has to get this out. Before he loses his nerve.

“It was like world war three. The fucking apocalypse. Luke pushed back. Guess he was old enough to have some sense, but not old enough that anyone would listen to a damn word he said. Dad called it teenage rebellion. Michael, the work of the satan himself. They were at each other’s throats. Cassie cowaring in the middle. Mom too sick to argue. I tried to do what I always do. Tried to make them laugh. Tried to deflect their attention. Hey look at me Mom, look at me being a goddamn clown. I can make you happy. I can make you forget.”

Gabriel looks up at the stars. There are a few clouds tonight, but they scud across the sky, stars winking in and out of exisitence as they float on by.

“It got too much. I ran...”

Sam draws in a breath, wraps his arms more tightly around Gabriel, presses a kiss to the hair escaping from under his hat.

“Luke found me. Eating candy out of a dumpster. He somehow knew the best places to search. Took me home. Cleaned me up. Defended me when Michael tried to beat my ass... A week later she... She went for a walk. Never came home.”

He draws in a breath. It sounds more like a sob. “There was a bridge. Near where we grew up. Short walk away. It... It was a popular spot for... Someone saw her looking out. Thought she looked sad, but they didn’t think any more of it. It was the last time anyone... They never found...” 

He trails off. Even after all these years he can’t say it. Can’t say that word.

“Gabe...” Sam takes in a breath. Blows it out in a long stream. “I’m... I’m so sorry.”

He doesn’t question why Gabriel never told him. Why he never mentioned any of this at all. He just holds him close, as Gabriel lets 25 years worth of repressed pain, sorrow, guilt, grief... out into the open air.

~~~~

SAM

They don’t make love that night, but Sam strips them both. They climb into bed and Gabriel folds into him, head on Sam’s chest, the rest of his body pressed close. Sam wraps his arms around him, hands rubbing soothing circles into his bare skin. They don’t talk, they just listen to their breaths, feel the thrum of each other’s heart beats. It doesn’t take long before Gabriel’s breaths even out, before he falls into a deep slumber, head still pillowed on Sam’s chest, limbs still tangled with Sam’s. 

Sam doesn’t still his motions, he knows he’s doing it as much for himself as he is for Gabriel. To soothe, to reassure. He dips his head and buries his nose in Gabriel’s messy hair. Breathes in the scent of his Strawberries and Cream shampoo, the scent of him. 

He lets out a long breath, Gabriel stirs, but he doesn’t wake, just buries his face a little further into Sam’s skin. 

Sam knew of course. He knew there was trauma. Knew that Gabriel had a past that wasn’t so happy, that he avoided talking about at all costs. Always deflecting. With an abrupt change of conversation. A joke, a smile. Sam never pushed. He knew that if Gabriel wanted to tell him, if he was ready to, he would. Sam just never imagined... He’s dealt with loss. He’s been through that pain, that suffering, that grief. Even that sense of guilt. But for Gabriel to lose his own mother like that... to feel in some way responsible? Sam feels a jolt of pure anger. How could Gabriel’s father have done that to him? At 12 fucking years old. _Christ_. Making a 12 year old feel like he’d caused his mother’s death... caused her to take her own life... Fuck, if Sam ever meets him... if he ever-

Gabriel’s muscles tense beneath his hands. Sam takes in a deep breath and lets it out. Forces his own body to relax, resuming the motions over Gabriel’s skin until all that tension melts away. He’ll cross that bridge if he ever comes to it. For now all that matters is Gabriel. Making sure he’s ok, being there if he needs him, taking care of him. 

Gabriel and his family. Because, much as Sam struggles with Luke’s confrontational manner, he’s Gabriel’s brother and he’s been through hell too... maybe more so. To understand what was going on, but to be so powerless to stop it... No wonder he’s so messed up. It’s all making much more sense now. Well not entirely... Luke’s personality it a little... indescribable, was that how Cas put it? But his reactions to Naomi, after what she did to him... She must have known the family history, tried to use it to get him committed. _Christ_. 

Sam sighs. He can’t change the past. Can’t take away these burdens. From Gabriel, from Luke. But he can try to be there for them. Cas too. Because Gabriel’s not just his boyfriend, Luke and Cas, not just his brothers. They’re family and the most important thing that Dean ever taught him is... you take care of family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*: non graphical mention of suicide. While due to a grief reaction, there is something here that could definitely be termed abusive. Negative opinion of faith healing (I'll put some more in the notes under this). Non graphical mention of what could be termed domestic abuse.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
So I hope you guys don't still hate me! Hello? Uh, is there still anyone here? Yikes. I am so sorry about that one. Clearly Gabriel was not responsible. But guilt is a funny thing, especially if it's something you process when you're a child. At that age, you feel grown up and like you can somehow hold that burden, but in hindsight once older, perhaps it's possible to look back and realise just how young you were and ultimately that something like that couldn't possibly be your fault. Unfortunately Gabriel was so shaken by it, that he buried it deep and never went through that analysis properly in his adult years. And you can sure as hell assume he never got any therapy for it. 
> 
> Ok so the faith healing... I don't want to get anyone's backs up with this. I'm... I'm a sceptic. Let's just say I've been witness to these so called faith healers. I'll will never deny the possibilty of real miracles, because I can't be that arrogant. I don't actually _know_ and a little belief can do amazing things for the body's immune system. But... but... there are those out there who take advantage and I believe that when it's seen as the solution instead of an additional help to medical intervention. Well that's when it can be dangerous. And then there's the guilt that can come when such people state "well you must not be praying hard enough". You know what that can do to someone who's, oh lets say, suffering from infertility? (Not me but someone close to me) Yeah. Exactly. So no, I'm not overly fond of faith healers and the damage they can do.
> 
> EDIT: just realised I meant to put in a small note about Luke here. So yeah... I guess this maybe explains the self destructive crap a bit more. It wasn't just the time in juvie that did the damage. He was clearly messed up before that, by what happened here. He may act like he hates everyone, but deep down the person he hates the most... is himself. (Yeah I know that doesn't excuse all his crap, but maybe goes some ways to explaining why he is who he is without being literally Satan)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group explore a Christmas Market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the trauma of the last 2 chapters, thought you might appreciate a little fluff. Another of my crappy little illustrations at the end.

GABRIEL

Gabriel picks up the hat and pulls it onto his head.

“How do I look?” 

Sam looks up from examining a disappointingly dull and ordinary beanie hat and snorts out a loud laugh. Gabriel grins broadly and wiggles two of the attached tentacles at him.

“It’s um... it’s actually really you.” He steps forward and tilts Gabriel’s face upwards, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Gabriel groans and slides his hand inside Sam’s jacket, deft fingers burrowing beneath flannel. Someone clears their throat. Sam pulls back, blushing beautifully and stuttering apologises to the stall owner.

“No tentacle porn in front of the stall,” She says sternly before shrugging her shoulders and looking between them, a small smile playing about her lips, “Unless you’re buying that is.” She looks hopefully at Sam, like Sam’s clearly the responsible adult with the money.

Sam looks regretfully at Gabriel. “Ah sorry I don’t... I’m kind of tapped out.”

Gabriel makes a face. He’s broke too. He spent most of his bonus from the Cougars on Sam’s gifts. Then there were the frivilous stockings. With the rest, he’s purchased a few small items to fill out the meagre stocking fillers he’d already gathered. It’s all gone. Gabriel sighs regretfully and pulls off the hat, complementing the maker and pocketing one of her cards with thanks.

“Um do you have...” The girl eyes his face curiously, brow furrowed.

“Half a dick and a ball on my face? Why yes indeed I do,” Gabriel says brightly, “I thought it would be-”

“Festive?” She smiles and quirks an eyebrow.

They beam at each other. Sam clears his throat. Gabriel looks over at him. Is he jealous? Damn that’s kinda adorable.

“Dude I’m totally gay,” The girl quirks an eyebrow at Sam’s frowny face. “’Sides you two make a cute couple. Like Rocket and Groot.” She eyes Sam up and down. “No more like Rocket and Bucky, only with a little more...” She waves her hand over her head.

“Do I always have to be the Racoon in this little scenario?” Gabriel asks, making a face. “And I’m pretty sure they never did the...” Gabriel brakes off and makes a few illustrative hand gestures.

“He’s cute and badass. Totally fits. And no. Bucky is 100% totally in love with Cap. But you know, in an awesome team-up kinda way.”

Sam’s looking halfway bemused, halfway impatient, so Gabriel grins widely and bids her a fond farewell.

Sam takes his hand, threads their fingers together and they walk on. Gabriel smiles down at their clasped hands. Definitely a little jealous.

Every now and then, they stop to look at something. Neither of them has much left, they’re just browsing at this point, but it feels good. Just being together, soaking up a little Christmas cheer. 

When Gabriel woke this morning, his first thought was _ow_. He is now of an age that he can’t consume that much alcohol without consequences. But since Sam made him down what felt like a gallon of water last night before bed, since he pressed a large glass of the cold stuff into Gabriel’s hand on waking – along with a coupla advil – Gabriel doesn’t feel as bad as he expected. Not physically... Nor otherwise. He’s not naive enough to think he’s suddenly cured of all his foibles and issues. He’s self aware enough to know he’s got a boat load. It’s not all going to go away overnight. Magicked away by some revelation, no matter how huge and life changing it was. But there’s a sense of relief. In letting go of the responsibility he had felt for so long... And he finds that he has. For the most part. Incredibly, amazingly. Maybe he’ll always play the ‘what if’ game... actually that’s probably a given...but the role he thought he played... it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

Then there’s the relief of Sam knowing. Knowing but not judging. Just being there. And there’s the way he’s been with Luke. When Gabriel padded into the main room, he caught sight of Sam placing a glass of water and advil beside Luke’s still sleeping form. After everything Luke’s said and done. Luke’s been nothing but a giant asshole to Sam, from the get go to the present day... It still amazes Gabriel, the person that Sam is, his capacity to care for those around him, his capacity to forgive. 

Gabriel smells a temptingly sweet scent drifting on the breeze. He halts and glances around him. There. He looks up at Sam, raises his eyebrows. Sam sighs softly and follows as Gabriel makes a beeline for the stall. 

After Sam pays with the last of his money, they lower themselves onto the surprisingly comfortable carved treestump stools. Well comfortable for him. Maybe not so much if you’re obscenely tall with legs that go on for miles and as such, knees that reach your chin while squatting on stools made for normal people. He looks hilarious and adorable, and as always, extremely fuckable. Gabriel drinks in the sight of Sam awkwardly licking chocolate sauce from his strawberry kebab before turning his attention to his toasted marshmallow delight. Lotsa chocolate sauce, lotsa sprinkles. Heavenly. 

When Sam’s done he just watches Gabriel, laughing and blushing furiously as Gabriel makes a show of licking the chocolate sauce seductively from the last mallow, before swallowing it whole. Sam leans forward and captures Gabriel’s mouth in a kiss, licking over his lower lip, before drawing back. 

“You had a little... chocolate sauce,” Sam says with a smile that should be R-rated. At least. 

Gabriel chuckles and lifts his steaming cup of cocoa to his lips. Later. Definitely gonna have some good times later. Maybe with the chocolate sauce. Ring in Christmas with a little tongue action. The cuffs? Hmm could be fun. And Gabriel may have purchased a little mistletoe for strategic placement. Should he go for the front or the back?

“What was she like?”

Gabriel coughs and splutters. Sam pats his back, eyes wide and alarmed. When Gabriel looks up he’s in full blown puppy dog mode. Gabriel resists the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he quirks his lips up into a small smile. Gives Sam the fond look he deserves.

“Sam, I was thinkin about sex... Then you brought up my mother.” He smirks and shrugs a shoulder. 

Sam flushes and dips his head, a small smile playing about his lips. Definitely later.

Gabriel blows out a long breath. It’s strange. He hasn’t talked about her in a long time. Tries not to think about her. Because thinking about her made his heart clench, made something inside him twist horribly. That feeling of guilt. It tainted even the good memories of her.

“You... you don’t have to talk about... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Sam dips his head. Shoulders slumping. Yeesh.

“No it’s ok. I actually. I think I want to.”

Sam looks up, the barest hint of a smile curving his lips upwards. Christ is he beautiful. Gabriel stares. Sam’s eyebrows start to scrunch up. Right he was getting distracted. Best look away.

“She was an asshole Sam.”

Sam makes a startled noise. Gabriel flicks his eyes over and laughs. 

“No really. She was... in a way. Think I take after her.” Gabriel chuckles and shakes his head. “She got people’s backs up. Not everyone liked her. But... she was just standing up for what she believed in, for the people she cared about. Telling people what she really thought. I think maybe... maybe then she’d feel crappy about it. Even though she was only an asshole to those who deserved it. To us... when she wasn’t... when she was good... she had a wicked sense of humor. Made us laugh until we peed our pants. Seriously Luke did once. I swear. When she was good... she took care of us. When she wasn’t... I guess she just kind of checked out. Didn’t want to hurt us... I guess...”

Gabriel sighs. He doesn’t want to talk about the bad times. Wants to remember the best of her.

“She was a,” He snorts out a laugh. Sam raises a questioning eyebrow. “She used to call herself a Mathemagician. Brain as big as yours. All this theoretical crap that would make most people’s heads spin. Of course she’d get all these condescending muttonheads. They’d turn up at her lectures thinking they knew better than she did... She may have made a few of those douches cry... once or twice.”

He looks over at Sam. He smiles. “She sounds like a remarkable woman.”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders. “She was. Asshole to some. Big damn hero to others. Didn’t take crap from anyone... Except herself... and Dad...” He sucks in a breath. “She was musical too. Voice like an Angel. Taught me to play when I was 7... 8. By the time I reached puberty...” Gabriel whistles long and low, “Made me a real chick and dick magnet. I’d definitely like to thank her for that.”

Sam laughs and shakes his head. “Yeah... I’d like to thank her for that too... Though I’d fallen for you long before I found out about that. How come you never played that card with me?”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulders again. “I don’t know. Guess I wanted you to fall for me. Not my uber hot rock legend alter ego.”

“So you used your other ass-ets instead?” Sam snorts out an adorably dorky laugh at his own pun. It shouldn’t be hot. But it is.

“Hells yeah,” Gabriel drawls. “You’ve seen this ass, of course I did.”

“Is that the only thing you ever talk about? Seriously, any time I walk in on you two it’s asses and dicks.” 

Gabriel looks up to see Dean-o making a face at them.

“We stick to the essentials in life.” Gabriel smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at him. 

Dean makes another face, but then he’s smirking too and slouching down into the stool across from them. 

“This place is awesome.” Dean leans forward and grins at them.

Sam leans towards his brother too and raises his eyebrows, “Where’s my brother and what have you done with him?”

Dean just laughs and slouches back on the stool. “Did you see the stall with the weird ass wreaths? I was gonna buy one made of empty beer cans-”

“Like the one Dad stole from the liquor store?” Sam quirks an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean laughs and points a finger. “Exactly. Martha Stewart wouldn’t let me. Said it looked tacky.”

Gabriel makes a commiserating noise. “He said the same when I tried to make one out of those Bacherolette party deely boppers.”

“You tried to make a Christmas wreath out of a bunch of dicks on springs?” Dean asks incredulously.

“Harder than you think,” Gabriel says with an exaggerated frown. “The springs, not the dicks.”

Dean stares at him for a moment more, then he’s laughing and slapping Gabriel on the shoulder almost hard enough to tip him off his stool.

“Got to say man, I dig your style.”

Dean’s smile is infectious. Gabriel finds himself grinning back. 

“Where’s Cas and Luke?” Sam pipes up, frowning slightly despite the small smile on his face. 

Dean sighs and shakes his head. “Luke’s scaring the locals, Cas’ running damage control.”

Gabriel tenses. _What the hells now_?

Dean catches his expression and gives him a small tight smile. “Not as bad as it sounds. Just keeps telling everyone he’s actually Lucifer, Satan himself, you know... the ususal. Then smiling and telling them to have a ‘holly jolly Christmas’.”

Gabriel chuckles, yeah that’s his big bro all right.

“Still... seemed to find himself a kindered spirit.” 

_Oh?_ Gabriel raises both eyebrows.

“Stall owner selling Christmas tree decorations with insults on them.”

“I remember her.” Gabriel looks around at Sam, eyebrows still raised. Sam gives him a little smile and continues, “Remember, the one who thought your ah...” Sam circles an index finger over his cheek. “She thought it was a tattoo and uh...” Sam trails off.

Oh yes Gabriel remembers her all right. Said something about it being an improvement. Because he had kind of a weird face otherwise. Charming lady. Absolutely Luke’s type.

“Yeah that sounds like the same classy lady. Hot, but looks like she’d chop your balls off and make a stew out of them if you ever crossed her. Let’s just say Cas’ keeping an eye on things. Making sure they don’t decide to elope... or procreate.”

Gabriel shudders at the thought. “Lotsa adorable little psychotic nephilm. Just what we don’t want for Christmas.”

“Nepha-what now?” Dean screws up his face hilariously and raises his eyebrows. 

Gabriel chuckles. Sometimes he forgets not everyone had a screwy oddball childhood. High level math textbooks and the Bible jostling for bedtime story privilages.

“Half angel, half human. Cute but deadly.”

Everyone pauses for a beat.

“Yeah we should probably help him with that...” Sam flushes. “Cas... not ah Luke.”

Gabriel nods vigorously. Dean-o he can take. Psycho bunny broiler assholes who don’t appreciate his devilishly handsome good looks, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that soothed the sting a little. Gabriel will be ok. It'll take time, but he has Sam to help him through it. Luke... well Luke's not going to stop being obnoxious overnight... It's kinda ingrained behavior by now. Yeah more of Luke's antics to come.
> 
> Thought you guys might like to know that I have finished writing the New Years Eve 'ficlet'. *Snort*. Ok so it turned out to be more of a fic than a ficlet. You know me and my wordiness. But it is considerably shorter than these other fics at just over 17k words over 7 chapters. And it is pure indulgent fluffy sappiness. Lots of memories/flashbacks. Different POVs. Hopefully it'll be fun and inciteful. Also... there's smut. A fairly big dollop of it. Just... because. I'll be posting that one right after I've finished posting this, so look out for it.
> 
> See you soon x


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spend the afternoon back at the cabin where they receive unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNINGS*: using religion as an excuse for bigotry, blasphemy, homophobia (verbal)

SAM

Sam smiles as he listens to the voices drifting up to him on the chill December breeze.

“...do not understand...”

“...gotta have a lure or... won’t bite...”

One figure turns to the other. They just pause there for a long moment. He’s too far away to see more than an outline, practically in silouette, he can’t possibly make out their expressions and yet he can picture them exactly. Because the way they look at each other... the way they can’t seem to tear their eyes from each other... it’s always the same. 

Sam sighs out a small breath and he captures it. This moment. A moment caught in time.... That stretches out for... is that like 5 minutes? Wow he really didn’t need to work so fast. He laughs to himself and shakes his head.

“How’s it going Sam-a-lam?” 

Sam looks across to see bright golden eyes, peering out at him from a tangled, hap hazzard bundle of twigs and winter greenery. Sam smiles. Gabriel trots over and unceremoniously dumps his burden on the porch before sidling up to Sam and peering over his shoulder. His eyes dart from Sam’s painting to the figures huddled on the shoreline and back. 

“You’ve really captured the way they’re eye-stripping each other,” Gabriel says, pursing his lips.

Sam huffs out a small laugh. “Uh, I think that was 5 minutes ago. Now I’m pretty sure they’re eye-making love to each other.”

Gabriel cups his elbow with one hand and taps his lower lip with his index finger as he appears to assess the situation. He raises an eyebrow. “I think you might be right. Ah no wait. I think my brother just reached eye-climax.”

Sam makes a disturbed face at him.

“Too much?” Gabriel asks eyebrow still raised.

“Too much,” Sam agrees, laughing and shaking his head. 

Gabriel chuckles and presses a kiss to his cheek before settling on the porch boarding, legs crossed beneath him.

“How was your foraging trip?” Sam asks conversationally as he cleans his brush and starts to mix a few tones for the foreground pines.

“Swell Sam,” Gabriel says with a small smile. “Observe the fruits of my labour.” He gestures dramatically with an arm over the straggly branches and pine cones.

Sam smiles and starts sketching out a tree. “What are you making anyway?”

“Oh just a little something for your big bro, Samsquatch.”

Sam pauses and turns his attention to Gabriel, eyebrows raised. What exactly could Gabriel be planning for his brother that involves crafting something from a random bundle of twigs and leaves? Is Gabriel going all pagan again? Just as long as it doesn’t involve any virgin sacrifices or dancing naked under a full moon. 

Gabriel chuckles at his expression and hops up (well at least his knees seem to have recovered), trotting over to the recycling bin and rummaging in it. _Uh_. He makes a triumphant noise and pulls out a beer can.

Sam feels his features soften, from confusion to something resembling fondness. He thinks he knows where Gabriel’s going with this. Gabriel brandishes the can with a flourish and beams at him, lips spreading into an adorable dimpled smile. Sam can’t help but smile back.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel awkwardly raises the visor with gloved hands and drinks in his fill. Holy smokin hot wet dream. Sam sets down the blow torch and raises his own visor.

He blinks at Gabriel.“Uh what?” He furrows his brow and looks at the frame still held in the vice. “That was what you were after, wasn’t it?”

He has no clue. No clue at all. It’s freakin adorable. Gabriel bites his lip. He can’t stop staring, because hells. Sam’s stripped to his undershirt and jeans, a little sweaty, smears of grease on his bulging biceps... Gabriel’s half tempted to say, screw the weird but surprisingly thoughtful gift, and have Sam just... screw him. Just bend him over this here work top and...

“Uh Gabe...?”

Gabriel blinks and shakes his head to clear it. “Uh nice job Mr November,” Gabriel says pretending to examine Sam’s handywork, while glancing up to examine his well developed pecs.

“Mr November?” Sam quirks an eyebrow as he tenses his arm muscles, loosening the vice with ease and only a small huffed breath of effort.

Gabriel draws his lower lip into his mouth, stares, makes a noise in the back of his throat that might be a little involuntary growl.

Sam places the wreath base on the worktop and walks over, gloved hands coming to rest on Gabriel’s hips. Well that’s not helping, not helping at all. 

“Fucket list,” Gabriel mutters.

Sam just smiles down at him and drops to his knees. Gabriel swallows, eyes going wide as Sam discards his gloves. Long fingers are suddenly unbuttoning his fly. Looks like he’s getting his Christmas wish early. Gabriel grabs the edge of the worktop. So maybe Sam does know. Yep... definitely... yes... _fuck!_

~~~

Gabriel yelps as he’s suddenly lifted into the air from behind and twirled around. Strong arms tighten about him. There’s a joyous little laugh that makes his insides go all mushy. His feet hit the floor and he turns to face his surprise attacker. He reaches up on his tiptoes, holding his hand high above him. Sam blinks at the little sprig of mistletoe and smiles. He dips his head and captures Gabriel’s lips in a deep kiss, hands coming up to craddle Gabriel’s jaw. Gabriel yelps again and draws back. 

“Careful with the popsicle hands there Samsquatch.”

Sam just laughs again and lifts the hem of Gabriel’s shirt, going for his belly. Gabriel makes a really manly, ‘warrior cry’ like noise - that’s absolutely not a squeak - and darts away, flinging himself over the easy chair like a ninja and taking up strateigic position behind it.

“Get a room!” someone hollers.

Gabriel pops his head over the back of the chair to see Dean-o smirking and shaking his head before taking a sip from his beer and returning his attention to eye fucking Gabriel’s brother. Sam takes the opportunity to plop down in front of him, reach one long arm around and stick icy cold fingertips down his collar. Gabriel swears loudly and dips down again.

“Not funny!” he yelps as Sam goddamn giggles. 

“It’s a little bit funny,” Sam says between giggles.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. His own damn lines used against him. 

“Why are you so freakishly cold anyway? Don’t tell me... you’ve been North of the Wall. Really not the place for a late afternoon stroll Samwell.”

Sam barks out a loud and gloriously dorky laugh. “I was chopping wood for the fire.” There’s a pause, another little snort. “Don’t worry... axe was made of Dragonglass.”

There’s a laugh from over by the counter. Gabriel pops his head up just enough that he can peer over the chair back. Dean-o’s grinning over at them. Clearly in a good mood since they bestowed him with their wonderously creative gift. Cas’ smiling kinda fondly. Luke’s completely ignoring everyone, head buried in his phone, texting Miss Congeniality no doubt. Sam leans over and kisses his forehead before he can drop back down behind the chair. Gabriel sighs and rises cautiously when Sam doesn’t make another move to lay icy digits on his person. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Gabriel says with an arched eyebrow and a tilt of his head. 

Sam makes an adorable confused face. “You wanted to help?”

Gabriel chuckles. “Hells no. I wanted to _watch_. That visual’s way up there on the uber hot bodyfriend sexual fantasy list.”

“Duly noted.” Sam says with a smirk and leans in for a kiss, mercifully keeping his icy mitts on the chair back. 

Gabriel groans and leans forward to deepen the kiss, maybe playing a few little scenarios through his head at the same time.

“Dude. Seriously! Get a room.” Dean laughs.

Gabriel pulls back reluctantly and opens his mouth to say that, in approximately half an hour, they’re scheduled to do just that, when the doorbell rings.

~~~

SAM

_Carol singers?_ That was not what he was expecting all the way out here. Sam makes his apologies to the gathered group and dips inside to grab his wallet... actually he’s going to have to beg some money from his brother as he’s got absolutely nothing left.

When Sam relays the news, Gabriel’s face lights up, he launches himself back over the easy chair and bounds away to their room to collect his ‘festive attire’. Sam’s marginally afraid that will include something that’s not entirely appropriate. Cas smiles faintly and Dean grumbles something under his breath before reaching for his wallet. 

Sam thinks that Luke either hasn’t heard him or is blatantly ignoring him, but when he’s halfway back to the door he pipes up with, “Tell them the Dark Lord says hi.” Sam just grits his teeth and hopes he thought to close the door.

No such luck. If they heard, they’re remarkably good at feigning ignorance. All for the good of the church roof funds no doubt. Sam gives them a tight, slightly uncomfortable smile and drops some money into their collection tin. He glances back at the door and pulls it a little further closed, blinking at the rather prominant beer can based wreath hanging there. _Uh_. He turns back to the group, shoving his hands awkwardly in his pockets. 

The apparent leader of the group, a middle aged woman with a slightly false looking smile on her face, eyes the wreath and gives an even less convincing little laugh.

“Do we have ourselves a little Bachelor party? Who’s the lucky groom? Is it you?”

Sam rubs the back of his neck, before shoving his hand back in his pocket. “Uh no...not exactly.” At her raised eyebrows he adds, “Um... more of a family gathering.”

She titters and gives a conspiratorial wink. “All men though I assume. The ladies all off on a Spa retreat I suppose.”

“Uh,” is all he manages to say before the door flings opens and Gabriel skips out, wearing his garish Christmas cardigan and ridiculous springy Santa hat.

“Hey, my merry festive musical friends!” Gabriel smiles widely and hops into the gathered group, passing out colorful wrapped candies as he goes. “Seasons greetings! Salutations!”

Sam can’t help but smile. Most of the group seem a little bemused, but smile back and thank him for the candy. The leader of the group however... Sam didn’t miss her smile faltering, the way she’s eyeing Gabriel warily, the way her eyes flick over to Sam and back again, making some judgement over how they could possibly be related. She may not have come to the exact right conclusion yet, but Sam doesn’t like the way she’s looking at the string of hearts edging Gabriel’s cardigan, nor the way she narrows her eyes as Gabriel chuckles and makes a particularly exuberant sweep of his arm. It’s a little too dark to make out the scrawled doodle on Gabriel’s cheek. In this light it’s mostly lost in several days growth of facial hair. It merely looks like an accidental slip of the pen while messing around with some younger relatives. It’s a small mercy, but Sam’s pretty sure it’s irrelevant anyway. This lady’s already making her judgements. Already finding Gabriel lacking, distasteful.

Sam clenches his jaw, feels his hands curl into fists at his side. He steps towards Gabriel thinking to draw him back by Sam’s side, maybe draw him into a great big kiss while he’s at it. But before he can get anywhere, the lady claps her hands and instructs the group to begin their first song. Instead of joining Sam at the doorstop, to his dismay, Gabriel sidles up to one of the group and asks to share their song sheet. Sam should say something, make their excuses and end this before it begins. But Gabriel looks so happy. So damned like an excited kid waiting up for Santa on Christmas Eve.

The leader purses her lips, makes a little face in Gabriel’s direction, but mercifully doesn’t pass comment. Mercifully doesn’t ask him to move. Apparently her desire to maintain a certain air of reverent holiness is overriding her thinly veiled prejudices. For now.

The carolers launch into a lively rendition of _Hark! The Herald Angels Sing_. It sounds beautiful. Sam feels some of the tension melt away as he listens to the melodic voices. As he watches Gabriel join in, voice blending with those around him in harmony and yet standing out to Sam’s practiced ear. As the song draws to a close, Sam catches the look of surprise on the lady’s face. She’s wondering if she misjudged him. She shakes her head a little and they continue their performance. _God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen_, following into _Joy to the World_. The leader pauses. Thanks Sam, not Gabriel Sam notes, and with apparent regret, declares this their last song. _Silent Night_. It’s beautiful, peaceful even. Before the hymn draws to a close, Gabriel leaves the group and rejoins Sam at the doorway. He smiles up at Sam, a look of pure joy on his face. Sam’s breath catches in his throat. Gabriel turns back to the group, but Sam feels Gabriel’s hand reach for his, feels their fingers threading together. 

He sees the leader’s eyes widen, then narrow. Sees the slight shake of her head. He doesn’t know if Gabriel noticed. He squeezes his hand anyway. Gabriel squeezes back.

The song ends. It’s silent. Cold. There’s a tension in the air. Sam looks over the gathered group. He doesn’t see anger or hatred, but they certainly look apprehensive. Gabriel stiffens by his side. Sam glances down, watches as the smile falls from his face, as he furrows his brow. Someone clears their throat. It’s an unpleasant sound. Reluctantly, Sam looks up to see the leader’s taut, unconvincing smile. She steps forward, expression becoming serious. She looks from Sam to Gabriel and back again.

“I will pray for you,” she intones, solemnly, “Jesus will forgive your sins... if you will open your heart to him.” She looks pointedly at their clasped hands. “If you will repent.”

Sam clenches his jaw, feels the fury uncoil inself from the pit of his stomach. He opens his mouth and-

It’s loud. It’s unmistakable. The opening bars blare through the open windows. And then the lyrics begin.

_Please allow me to introduce myself... I’m a man of wealth and taste..._

The expression on woman’s face is indescribable. She stands there for a moment. Gawping. Shock, horror, indignation and a desire to keep face, all waring with each other for dominance of her facial features.

_I've been around for a long, long year... Stole many a man's soul to waste..._

“Sorry I’m late.” 

Sam cranes his neck round to see Luke’s head pop out of the window.

“Had a few souls to torture downstairs. But I heard you were throwing a party. Lovely singing by the way.” 

Yeah that’s done it. The lady’s face twists in anger. She hisses something about hellfire and damnation, gathers her group, and they make a hasty retreat. Sam notes with some shred of hope that some of the younger members of the group appear to be stifling some amusement.

_Pleased to meet you...Hope you guess my name..._

“Leaving so soon? But the party’s just getting started! Well come again! The name’s Lucifer by the way. But you can call me Lucy.”

Luke laughs loudly and obnoxiously before slamming the window shut.

Sam chances a glance at Gabriel. He expects to see amusement, maybe expects Gabriel to try to make out with him like he did after Zachariah’s reaction to their relationship, but Gabriel’s lips are pressed together in an unhappy line. He looks... maybe a little angry... but there’s a sadness in his eyes that makes Sam’s heart ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Luke have been as obnoxious is the leader hadn't said what she said? In my mind no... He was keeping an eye on the proceedings. With one gay brother and another bisexual one, he's seen this sort of thing before and he had a feeling something might happen. Sometimes he's just obnoxious, sometimes he goes into protective brother mode. I mean sure... he also did it because he thought it was funny. He goes around calling himself Lucifer as a backlash to his upbringing. But yes, on occasion he shows he cares about his brothers... albeit in a spectacularly offensive manner. It's his way.
> 
> Re the use of religion to justify prejudices. Sadly it's prevelant, but I know it's not the only story. Most of the carol singers did not share the leader's views, but she's clearly one of those intimidating people so no one felt they could speak up. 
> 
> (side note: yes Cas is gay rather than bisexual. He did make out with girls at school before he realised he only really liked men)
> 
> (Another side note: apologies for photobucket messing up the illustrations. I ended up putting them on Tumblr so hopefully they should work unless they end up getting removed for not being appropriate. We shall see! Let me know if you notice any issues)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNINGS*: religion used as an excuse for bigotry, homophobia, parental abandonment, brief mention of Conversion Therapy (characters were not subjected to this), emotionally abusive family members

GABRIEL

Gabriel stares across at the far wall. Well this is fun. He sighs. It had been a good day. A fantastic day even. Best Christmas Eve he’s ever had. The market. Toasted marshmallows smothered in chocolate sauce. Then after lunch in the workshop. Hells, talk about dreams coming true. Sam on his knees... looking up at Gabriel through his eyelashes. Then dipping his head. It wasn’t exactly what one would call proficient... but definitely an improvement on the last time. No gagging. No almost puking in his lap. Just one strong hand holding Gabriel’s hips in place, the other wrapping around the base of his cock, Sam’s pretty lips stretched around the rest... It was pretty damn incredible. The things that kid can do with his tongue!

Then they were just having a little after dinner fun, awaiting their scheduled hanky panky. And that was just as incredible. Just being with Sam, messing around, acting like overgrown kids. Sam’s easy smile. His dorky laugh. Those gorgeous lips pressed against his. It was all so perfect. And then... 

In hindsight, it was predictable. He should have damn well known better. Not about holding Sam’s hand. Because fuck, he goddamn loves Sam. They were having a moment. Of course he should have taken Sam’s hand. But being stupidly blindsided by the reaction. That was ridiculous. He got too caught up in all that festive cheer. Too damn giddy from messing around with Sam, maybe from the singing too. He felt too comfortable. And it happened, inevitably... 

It’s not like he hasn’t been here before. He just... damn but he usually handles it better. Throws their disdain back in their dickbag faces. Laughs in the face of their idiotic prejudices. What did he do this time? He froze. He let that puritanical douchebag get to him. 

He sighs. Words. That’s all they are. Why those stupid words should have so much power over him... 

But then, these last few days have hardly been easy. Things that he buried a long time ago dragged to the surface. In a way it’s been cathartic. It’s been like lancing a boil. Ew. No. He really could do without the gross visuals right now. He makes a face. Try again. It’s been... a relief... a shifting of perspectives. But it was never going to be easy. He couldn’t expect to dredge up all that old crap without consequences. Without feeling a little pain and anguish. And shit, but does he feel those right now. That old classic sinking feeling.

Damn it but Lucy’s handling things better than he is. And if anything’s more disturbing than that... No nothing’s more disturbing than that. Not that he didn’t appreciate his Big Bro coming to the rescue. Not that he didn’t appreciate Luke’s vow to always defend Gabriel’s right to ‘suck as many dicks’ as he ‘damn well pleases.’ But... well... he learned to stand up for himself a long time ago... So why the hell couldn’t he do it this time?

_I’ll pray for you._

That’s why. _Fuck_. It isn’t like he hasn’t heard those words plenty of times in the intervening years. It’s a classic after all. He’s learned to get past it. Or he had. Now? Who the hell knows. He looks down at his hands. The edge of his black leather cuff is just visible beneath his sleeve. He finds himself fiddling with it, drawing back the sleeve and tracing over those two initials. It’s weirdly comforting.

“Hey.” 

Gabriel looks up to see Sam’s gigantic frame blocking the light from the doorway. He feels the corner of his mouth tug upwards, then stretch all the way into a smile as Sam pads into the room holding out a gift from the Gods. 

Gabriel takes the mug of hot cocoa in both hands and smiles up at Sam gratefully. When he looks down into the mug he can’t help but let out a little chuckle. Sam has really gone to town with the toppings. Whipped cream, marshmallows, chocolate sauce... are those Christmas tree sprinkles?

Sam clears his throat a little awkwardly, adorably. “Uh I thought you could do with a little pick me up.”

“More like a pick me up and send me bouncing off the walls for a week.” Gabriel quirks an amused eyebrow.

“Too much?” Sam asks furrowing his brow a little.

“Hells no!” Gabriel exclaims, bringing the mug to his lips before Sam can whip it away and replace it with a kale and avocado smoothie.

When the warm sweet liquid hits his tongue, he lets out a long groan of pleasure. That’s a damn good cup of cocoa. Gabriel’s tempted to get down on his knees and propose right now, because hells, if Sam makes him one of these any time he’s feeling like crap... he whistles long and low.

“Good?” Sam asks with a quirk of his lips as he settles down beside Gabriel on the bedspread.

Any adjectives Gabriel could conjure up would just seem woefully insufficient, so he just smiles widely and goes in for another delicious sip.

“So ah, I think our brothers just had a moment,” Sam says after a beat, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow over the rim of his mug. “When are they ever _not_ having a moment?” 

Sam laughs and shakes his head. “Ah wrong brother. I meant Luke.”

_Oh really?_ Gabriel raises both eyebrows this time. “Did Dean-o... clap his shoulder?”

Sam snorts out another inelegant laugh. “He did. There was almost not-grimacing at each other too.”

Gabriel chuckles and takes a long sip of the sweet heavenly stuff. They fall into silence. Sam fidgets. He’s fiddling with his own cuff. The one that Gabriel gave him after the exhibition. Something about it makes the warmth in his belly start to spread up to his chest. Sam bites his lower lip. It’s kinda hot, starts to get Gabriel’s mind going elsewheres... but... He sighs into his mug. Sam wants to talk about it, but he’s not sure if he should bring it up.

Gabriel swallows, takes in a deep breath...“As last words go, how would you rate: ‘I’ll pray for you’?”

Sam looks adorably confused. Face all screwed up. Not sure if he’s missed something or if Gabriel has just completely lost the plot... and wondering if he should mention this possibility or not.

“Ah... depends I guess... on the situation?” He finally says with obvious hesitation.

“Oh shall we say... to your 16 year old bisexual son, before walking out and never coming back.”

Sam’s eyes widen. “Christ Gabe... that’s...” Yes quite. Sam just stares for a moment. “But Cas would only have been...”

“14.”

“And... And your Mom was already...”

“Yep.”

Sam gapes at him for a moment. Swears. Runs his hands back through his hair. Swears again. 

“So who looked after you?” Sam asks at length.

“Well technically Luke but...” Gabriel trails off, blows out a breath. “He did the best he could... but after everything that happened to him...” Gabriel sighs and shrugs a shoulder. 

“What about your older brother... Michael... didn’t he..?” 

Gabriel barks out a laugh that’s so loud and unexpected, that Sam visibly startles. It would be hilarious under different circumstances. 

“That would be a no... swiftly followed by a hells no. Michael left _with_ Dad. Off on some mission to do God’s work... Not before adding a little footnote to Dad’s fond farewell. You know, just the usual. About how I was beyond saving. How I’d corrupted my younger brother. And how I’d condemned us both to hell.”

He chances a glance at Sam and swiftly looks away. He can’t take the pain in Sam’s eyes.

“It was for the best.” He chuckles and stares down at the sugary Christmas trees swirling on the surface of his cocoa, slowly melting away to nothing. “Believe me Sam, it was. If Michael got his way? If that damn church of his had? Cassie and I woulda ended up in some fucking Conversion Therapy camp. Lucy woulda gone all Rambo, torn the place apart trying to get us out... I swear... Dad did us a favor when he left, especially when he took Michael with him.”

“And you haven’t heard from them...”

“Not since... No. Dad sent money for awhile. No note of course. Then... Nada. My aunt helped where she could. Sent what she could spare. But her job was demanding as hell, she was a single mom, trying to make ends meet. The rest of the fam were too far flung and we didn’t really know them then anyways...” 

Gabriel sighs and looks up from his cocoa. Christ Sam just... He bends down to set his mug aside. When he straightens, he takes hold of Sam’s forearms, captures his sorrowful gaze. The puppy dog eyes have nothing on this. 

“It was a long time ago Sam. I’ve made my peace with it. All this...” He lets go for a moment to wave a hand around vaguely. “It’s just stirred up a few ghosts. That’s all. Just... tonight, with that puritanical dick bag... got the craptastic memories going again. But tomorrow... that’s a brand new day. We’re going to get up, fuck, get back on the festive fun train, fuck again... I may not have thought much past the fucking, but hells we’re gonna make the most of our time here. Kapische?”

Sam still looks like he’s a hairsbreadth away from curling into a ball and weeping – honestly Gabriel’s tempted to join him with that – but there’s a hint of a smile there, twitching at the corners of his lips. He can work with that.

~~~

Gabriel pads through to the main room. It’s dark. He almost trips over a boot. Probably his own. He uses the faint glow from his cellphone to make his way over to the sideboard where there’s a small unobtrusive lamp. He switches it on. The soft light falls over the room. Luke stirs, but soon settles. He looks oddly peaceful, content, even with his cellphone smooshed under one cheek. Must have fallen asleep while texting his psychotic new squeeze. Gabriel is admittedly tempted to snap a picture. It’s a golden mocking opportunity. But after his brother’s heroic intervention today? It would hardly seem fair. Gabriel quirks his lips, tilts his head to the side... No gonna be a grown up here. 

He moves over to the fireplace and carefully hangs his burden on the little hook there. The Harvelles must have done this too. Handy. He steps back and smiles. So today wasn’t so great in the end. And maybe he can’t sleep. But at least he’s got the opportunity to set all this up while everyone else is out for the count. He can’t change the past. But he can choose the way it’s going to affect him. And he’s determined to make sure it doesn’t... 

At least for now. At least for this one day. Things may not be perfect, but he’s got his crazy brothers here. They... well actually mostly Luke, but sometimes Cas’ overly earnest face get’s his back up too... point is... What’s his point again? Right. Point is, they can be major pains in his ass... and not in a good way... but they’ve always got his back. And he has theirs. They’re his true family and he loves their stupid faces. And now. Now there’s Sam. God, but he never dreamed he would ever have anyone like Sam, that he would ever feel the way he does. It’s mushy as hell, but they do complete each other damn it. They make each other stronger. And damn but the sex. Incendiary. 

He’s not going to let this shit drag him down. Not going to let it get in the way of any more sexy times because hello? Those cuffs aren’t going to cuff themselves. That doesn’t actually make any sense. He’s tired. He’s worn out and sadly not from sex. Which is something he’s definitely going to rectify tomorrow. 

He yawns. Stretches. Just got to hang up the rest of these and he’s done. Ready for the very first Novak-Winchester Christmas. Ready for the best Christmas of his life.

~~~

Gabriel takes one last look at his cellphone. Chuckles. He’s human. So sue him. Look at that smooshy face. It’s goddamn hilarious. If he’d really been an uber douche, he could have gone for his sharpie dick revenge... So really this is the very definition of restraint. He pulls up his messaging app and shoots off a quick message to Jo.

_Romeo has found his Juliet #starcrossedsexters #mightwannagetthecouchsterilised_

He hits send. Blinks down at the time stamp. Huh? When did it get so late. Early. Yikes. He sends off another quick message and strips off his clothes, climbing under the covers with another big yawn. Sam makes an adorable snuffling noise, turns over, but doesn’t wake. Gabriel smiles and curls into his side, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin nearest him, one deliciously muscled shoulder. 

“Merry Christmas Samshine,” he whispers, before closing his eyes and snuggling closer. 

Warm and content, he finally drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gabriel really didn't have the best upbringing. But he has Cas and even Luke. Ellen and Jo look out for him. And now he has Sam. They are his family. Here's to found family x


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day has finally arrived and Gabriel starts off the day the way he means to go along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shall henceforth be named Fluffy McFlufferson...

SAM

Sam yawns and stretches. Well attempts to stretch. It’s a little challenging to do given that he has a warm, solid body attached to him like a limpit. Or maybe an octopus. One arm is flung right across him. One hairy leg somehow tangled with both of his lower limbs. Other... appendages... definitely making their presence known. He smiles and presses a kiss to the head of messy hair that seems to have taken up residence on his chest. 

There’s a small contented noise, followed by some burrowing and a shift of the hips... Yes definitely... there’s definitely something making it’s presence known there. Sam bites his lip, feels heat pool in his groin. He swallows. There’ll be time for that later. Presumably they have some scheduled alone time today. Provided Gabriel’s up for it... Emotionally... up for it emotionally. Physically, that’s _really_ not going to be a problem. 

Eyelashes tickle his chest. There’s a soft noise, muffled into his skin. Whether there were words in there or not, Sam’s not entirely sure, but Gabriel seems to be surfacing.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam whispers and presses another kiss into Gabriel’s hair.

There’s another muffled sound, a hard pointy nose presses into his skin, then the body half above him freezes. A head pops up, bright golden eyes blinking up at him, a broad smile stretching across beautiful lips. God those dimples.

Sam leans in for a kiss, but Gabriel’s scrambling off him, springing to his feet, making exuberant motions with his arms. Sam stares at him, a little bewildered, maybe a little fondly.

“Wait!” Gabriel suddenly exclaims with wide, slightly manic eyes.

_Uh_. Sam raises an eyebrow as Gabriel stumbles over to the closet, flings the door open and rumages inside. After a beat, he shoves a santa hat on his head, pulls on a red robe with a furry white trim... and ties something about himself that Sam can’t quite see from his position on the bed.

Gabriel twirls around, robe held closed, stumbles over his own boot and faceplants on the bed. Sam hisses in a breath when one of his legs is momentarily crushed beneath Gabriel’s weight. But soon enough he’s scrambling upright, climbing right up onto the bed, holding the robe wide, as he excitedly exclaims:

“Merry Christmas Samshine!”

Sam can’t help it... he tries, but he just can’t keep it in. He snorts out the loudest, most ridiculous sounding laugh imaginable. Gabriel rolls his eyes, but then he’s smiling too, wiggling his eyebrows and thrusting his hips forward, giving Sam the absolutely best view of his hard dick, nestled in a large sprig of mistletoe that’s hanging from a belt about his middle.

“Didn’t we... do that... yesterday,” Sam manages to say between giggles.

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow, frowns, taps an index finger on his lower lip. Then he’s smirking, hands coming down to twist the belt slowly around. Sam shakes his head and laughs. He knows where this is going. Satisfied, Gabriel turns, bends over and lifts the robe at the back, giving Sam a smouldering look over his shoulder for good measure.

Sam’s not laughing any more. He’s swallowing, biting his lip again, all the blood flow diverting rapidly southwards. Just the thought...

“Wait!” Gabriel groans. 

Sam frowns as Gabriel turns around again, brow furrowed.

“But I need to give you your present... First? Or should we... Maybe the cuffs? But then when are we... what’s the time?” He looks at his wristwatch and makes a face at it, muttering something unhappily. Something about _time_ and _goddamn scheduling._

Before Sam can say anything, he’s bounding off the bed and rummaging again, this time in his suitcase. Throwing clothes here, there and everywhere, before making an excited exclamation and advancing on Sam with two pieces of cloth. _What the?_

“Of course it will be all sorts of tricky with you blindfolded and me gagged, but hells, we can make it work. Right? We’ll just muddle through. No time to waste. Time’s a ticking and we need to get with the... dicking? Hmm not my best material but-”

Sam takes hold of Gabriel’s wrist before he can place the blindfold over Sam’s eyes.

“Gabriel wait... slow down.”

Gabriel blinks at him, lips turning downwards at the corners. “But...”

“It’s ok,” Sam says, rubbing circles into his pulse point, the other hand coming up to brush an errant lock of hair from Gabriel’s forehead. “We’ve got time... we don’t have to rush anything.”

“But... but we don’t. I’ve got plans. So so many plans. Lots of sex Sam. So little time. Why the hells did I only schedule 2 slots. Yeesh. We’ll just have to improvise. Definitely use the gag. Maybe we can steal your bro’s keys, have a little alone time out there. Perfect! Ok, you distract him, I’ll-”

“Gabe...”

“What? I can be sneaky. He’ll never know! Make sure we clean all the stains off-”

“Jesus Gabe, I told you, we’re never fucking in my brother’s car.” Gabriel looks mildy crestfallen so Sam hastily adds, “I value our lives too much. We want to make it to next Christmas right?”

Sam sighs and presses a kiss to Gabriel’s lips before he can open his mouth to babble again. He draws back and captures Gabriel’s gaze. Christ he looks exhausted. He could probably do with a few more hours sleep rather than a few hours worth of frantic sexual adventures.

“Look, we’re going to have a great day. We’re going to have fun together. We’re going to have a lot of fun in this bed, I promise. But we don’t have to do it all at once... or even all today.” 

Gabriel makes a noise of complaint and shakes his head. “But... but I want it to be...”

“Perfect?” Sam asks. Gabriel nods his head and looks away. “It will be... and it won’t be. Luke’s probably going to do something horrendously inappropriate. My brother’s probably going to be an ass at some point. Cas... actually Cas will probably be fine. But, damn it... Don’t you see? It doesn’t matter. It’s still going to be the best damn Christmas either of us have ever had. Because we’re here together. I love you Gabriel. I don’t need perfect, I just need you.”

Gabriel blinks at him a moment, then one corner of his mouth starts to twitch upwards. Sam sighs, shakes his head. _Must you?_ Gabriel’s eyes light up, his smile broadens, dimples appear, his eyes start to crinkle at the corners. _Christ, ok go on then._

“Have you been watching the Hallmark channel lately Samsquatch? Been dipping into their Christmas specials? Because that’s the cheesiest line I’ve ever-”

Gabriel doesn’t get any further, because Sam’s lips are on his, Sam’s tongue is in his mouth muffling the words, Sam’s hands are saying a very pleasant festive hello. Maybe they’ll need that gag after all... definitely... lips not parting for a second, Sam greatfully accepts the fabric pressed into his hand.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel blinks his eyes open. Wait... what? He fell asleep? _Shit!_ Why would Sam let him fall asleep? How long has he been out for? 

“It’s ok Gabe. Don’t panic.”

Gabriel casts his eyes about the room, finally landing on Sam’s freakishly tall form, shuffling into the room, holding what appears to be a lap tray.

“Easy for you to say Marvin,” Gabriel grumbles, shuffling into a seated position as Sam reaches the bed. “Why did you let me fall asleep?”

“Because you needed it Gabe.” Sam sighs lightly as he sets the tray down on Gabriel’s lap.

Damn it but he can’t stay mad at someone who’s just brought him a plate of goddamn deliciously fluffy looking pancakes, topped with blueberries and with a bottle of maple syrup on the side.

Gabriel huffs out a long breath. Raises an eyebrow at Sam. Rolls his eyes when Sam seems completely unrepentant. Damn it you win. 

“Thanks,” he mutters as he grabs the bottle and smothers his pancakes in syrup.

“Easy there Buddy,” Sam laughs. “There’ll be plenty of opportunities to catch your sugar high today.”

That is worth a bitchface. Gabriel can do those too. Still not repentant. Gabriel would have expected the puppy dog eyes to come out by now, but Sam just seems to be amused. Charming.

“You weren’t out for long,” Sam finally, finally reassures him. “Don’t worry. We’ve still got plenty of time.”

Sam perches on the edge of the bed and reaches out a hand to tuck an errant lock of hair behind Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel does not lean towards him like a damn cat. That would be undignified. Sighing heavily, Gabriel cuts a large chunk of pancake, dripping in maple syrup and shoves it in his mouth. He doesn’t groan either... Not at all. Ok. Ok so he does. These are just as damn heavenly as they look.

Sam smiles and looks really pleased with himself. Gabriel would roll his eyes, but honestly he’d rather get on with shoveling these pancakes in his face. So damn good. At least his moans seem to be having an effect. Sam’s definitely looking a bit flushed there. He makes sure he doesn’t hold back. 

After a beat, Sam clears his throat and gets up from the bed, crouching down beside it and reaching under. _Huh?_ What’s he up to? Curious, Gabriel leans over a little and watches as Sam removes a fairly large package from under the bed. It’s rectangular in shape, with a small amount of depth. Is that... Is that a canvas? Is Sam giving him a painting? Hells... that’s... he quickly shovels the remaining pancakes into his mouth, sets the tray aside and makes gimme gimme gestures at Sam’s amused person. _Oh shut up._

He has a moment to wonder why Sam didn’t place this gift under the tree with the rest, but only a moment. As soon as he tears a strip of paper from the front, it becomes blindingly obvious. That is definitely a nipple. Quite a perky one too by the looks of it. Lips spreading into a wide grin, Gabriel tears the rest of the wrapping from the surface. Then he just gapes for a moment. 

Hells that’s... that’s incredible. It’s gorgeous, it’s perfect, it’s _erotic_. And it is most definitely not one of the life models as Gabriel had initially thought. It’s Sam. He’d recognise those delectable lips anywhere. The well muscled chest. The subtley defined abs. Those amazing hipbones. Sam painted a goddamn nude painting of himself... just for Gabriel. He’s never had a better gift, none even in the same ballpark as this. He doesn’t even know what the hell to say.

Sam clears his throat. Gabriel looks up to see the slight look of uncertainty in his eyes. Like this could be anything but an amazing thing. Christ is he ridiculous.

“You know, I’m really starting to think you were dropped on your head as a child Sam.” Gabriel sighs. Sam furrows his brow in confusion. “Yeesh, Sam. This is me speechless, not...” he waves a hand vaguely about “...whatever the hell’s going on in that messed up head of yours. You’re goddamn crazy if you think I wouldn’t love this. If you think this isn’t the most amazing thing anyone’s ever given me.”

Sam flushes and dips his head. He even bites his lower lip. Really not playing fair there. Gabriel makes a frustrated noise in his throat.

“Ok only gonna say this once, so listen up. You’re a genius. By far the best student I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen a helluva lot of talent come through that class. So you giving me anything, absolutely anything you’ve created... that’s amazing in itself. Seriously if you’d done this,” Gabriel circles an index finger over his cheek, “I’d be getting the damn thing tattoo’d to preserve it.” 

Sam makes a mildly horrified face at that. Well at least he doesn’t have to worry about Sam ever drawing dicks on his face in a moment of pure whimsy. 

“But what you gave me... You gave me you. Naked you! Hells Sam... not only is this incredibly accomplished yadda yadda... It’s...” Damn it, why are words evading him? He purses his lips. Try again. “You’re a work of art Sam. So this is like... uh... amazing art squared. Art to the power of... oh fuck it... just take it over there and put it somewhere safe, because I need to be devouring you right now.”

Sam laughs and shakes his head. Blushes furiously. But he dutifully takes the painting from Gabriel’s hands and places it on the dresser out of harms way, even props it up so Gabriel can see. He doesn’t make it back to the bed. Not before Gabriel’s on him, throwing himself into Sam’s embrace, wrapping his bare legs around Sam’s middle and pushing his tongue forcefully into Sam’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate to do this to you, but we're taking a little break over the weekend. Next chapter should be up Monday. Lots of fluff and smut and silliness coming your way...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel can't just _give_ Sam his Christmas presents. Where would the fun in that be? He does however have a brilliant idea..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*: I'm not sure this is necessary but in case it's a triggering thing for some. We have some... not so much 'angry sex', but definitely irritation/arguing while having sex. No one is upset about it though. I haven't explicitly said as it's not come about, but they do have safe words. Neither of them have felt the need to use them yet.

SAM

“Uh, what exactly are we doing here?” Sam asks cautiously as Gabriel ties the blindfold tightly at the back of his head.

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

Gabriel has of course completely ignored the question.

“I have no idea, Gabe. What are we-”

“Trick question! The answer was none. Though something’s definitely up.”

Gabriel giggles, Sam feels the bed dip. He can’t see a thing but he can tell that Gabriel’s close again. Sam feels... maybe a little excited... but definitely apprehensive too. Gabriel hasn’t given him a clue as to what this is all about.

“Gabe...”

Something touches his chest. He flinches. What the hell was that?

“Ok two guesses. And if you don’t guess right there’s a forfeit.”

_What the...?_

“Two guesses of what? Gabriel what the hell is going on?”

“The game!” Gabriel huffs. Like Sam’s an idiot and it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“What game?” Sam would pull a bitchface, but he kind of needs his eyes for that.

“You’re playing it.”

Sam sighs. _Seriously_? “Gabriel, I have no idea what you’re talking about. What game? What do you want me to do? If you want me to play a game with you, you kind of need to tell me what the rules are.”

There’s a long pause. Sam sighs again. “Gabriel, if you’re using your eyebrows to describe something to me, it’s really not going to work with me blindfolded.”

Gabriel groans loudly. Sam can almost hear the eyeroll. “Damn it Marvin, you’re killing me here. Brain the size of a planet and... yeesh... I’m _giving_ you your Christmas present. Gotta guess what it is. Two guesses. And if you don’t-”

“A forfeit? What uh... what forfeit?”

There’s another long pause. _Oh for crying out loud._

“What forfeit Gabriel?” Sam asks again.

“Oh um... you... you get to wear the cheerleader costume next time!” Gabriel snaps his fingers and chuckles. “In front of your bro.”

“Gabriel... that... that won’t remotely fit me. It barely fits you.”

Gabriel makes a humming noise. “Point. Wouldn’t want to rip it on your manly shoulders. Ok fine. Just the skirt.” There’s another pause. “_Just_ the skirt.”

“_Jesus Gabe, I can’t_. There’s no way in hell-”

“Then you better guess right then,” Gabriel sing songs.

Sam doesn’t get a chance to reply as the ‘something’ from before, the present, brushes across his nipple. He gasps in a shocked breath. _Fuck_. That was both unexpected and... that feels... _shit_... the barest touch on his hipbone. Sam yelps and squirms. What the hell is that? Is it a feather? He almost guesses, then he remembers it’s a damn present, why would Gabriel give him a feather. A quill? _Christ fuck!_ He almost jumps off the bed as the something brushes against his dick. He tries to focus, but Gabriel’s gone from the barest hints of contact, to running the thing gently over the delicate skin. That. That feels amazing. Kind of soft, but with a definite scratchiness to it. It’s almost... Wait! Of course!

“It’s a... ah... f-“ He only just manages to hold his tongue. Only just manages to hold back the swear word, because knowing Gabriel, he’ll take it as a damn guess. “A... brush.” He finally stutters out.

The motion stops. The item in question is removed from his skin. Sam’s hips make a little involuntary thrust forwards like he’s trying to chase the sensation. He flushes furiously. 

“Gotta be a little more specific there Sam-a-lam.” 

After a beat, the brush is back on his skin, circling his navel, every now and then just catching on the head of his cock. Sam squirms again. He can’t. He can’t concentrate.

“Paint... paint br- brush.”

Gabriel chuckles. “Gotta do better than that. What kind?”

_What? Seriously?_ How the hell is he supposed to do that without seeing the damn thing? How the hell is he supposed to do that when Gabriel’s driving him goddamn crazy. He cries out as the brush dips down to stroke over his balls. Christ it’s too much.

“I can’t... fuck Gabriel... please.”

Gabriel makes a soft tutting sound in the back of his throat, but he moves the brush to a slightly less sensitive area. Runs it up and down his thigh. That’s no good. His leg hair’s making it impossible to tell. Sam holds out his forearm. Gabriel makes another tutting noise, but he relents.

Ok that’s better, Sam’s getting more of an idea. Flat brush definitely. But Sam’s guessing Gabriel will want more than that. It could be synthetic... but Sam doesn’t think so. It would have to be a damn good substitute. There’s that scratchiness. Hogshair. Probably. That would make it an oil brush. 

“Flat brush, hogshair, oil?” he breathes out. 

Gabriel pauses. He whistles long and low. 

“Not bad Sam, not bad.”

Sam lets out a relieved breath. “So is that it? Did I get it? Is that the game now? Can we... can we uh... you know now?”

Gabriel chuckles. “Pulease Sam. That was just round one. You don’t think I’d just get you one plain old brush for your Christmas? Come on!”

Sam groans, then he hisses out another breath as something soft brushes against his neck.

~~~

GABRIEL

Sam’s shaking all over. Skin beautifully flushed. Kinda sweaty. It’s making his taut muscles look all kinds of appealing. Drawing his lower lip into his mouth Gabriel leans close and runs the brush over one bicep.

Sam gasps. Swears. “Gabe... please... can’t... I thought we were... one at a time... How can I possibly...”

Gabriel frowns. That was one brush. What is Sam... _Oh!_ Gabriel chuckles. 

“Sorry Sam. That was my dick. Thought it would get in on the action.”

Sam’s shaking beneath him again. It takes Gabriel a moment to realise he’s laughing too. Oh no that was definitely a sob. Gabriel frowns and sits back on his haunches. _Too much?_

Sam takes in a ragged breath. Then another. He’s breathing hard and fast. Should they stop? 

“Sam...?”

Sam doesn’t reply, but he nods his head just a fraction. Ok. _Ok_. Gabriel smiles and runs the tip of the brush over Sam’s ribs.

“_Jesus fuck Gabriel!_” 

Sam flails, arm swinging out and almost knocking Gabriel off the bed. Gabriel yelps. That kinda hurt. Maybe he should have thought to use the cuffs in combo.

“Shit sorry!”

Gabriel laughs and presses a kiss to Sam’s sweaty forehead. Sam startles a little, but then his lips twitch into a smile. 

“That wasn’t... your dick again... was it?” 

Gabriel barks out a loud laugh. That kinda makes Sam startle again. So jumpy. It’s adorable.

“Do you want it to be?” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. Then laughs again. He keeps forgetting Sam can’t see.

“Maybe?” Sam says with a small, shy smile. Then he’s reaching out, making a play for Gabriel’s hips.

Gabriel darts out of the way. “Woa woa woa there Captain grabby hands. Gotta finish the game first.”

That is definitely a bitchface. Utterly unmistakeable even with the blindfold on. Gabriel can’t help it, he chuckles again.

“Damn it Gabe. We’ve only got an hour. We won’t have enough time to actually... if we don’t...”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. _The word’s ‘fuck’ Sam, use your words._

“Better guess quickly then,” he sing songs, moving in to run the brush over Sam’s beautifully flushed dick, darting quickly out of the way as long limbs flail again.

“_Christ Gabriel!_”

“Nope. This is not a ‘Christ Gabriel’. I don’t think they do those. Care to guess again?”

Sam presses his lips together. Clenches his hands into fists. Makes a truly spectacularly ridiculous grunting noise. Then he sighs heavily. Lets out a long breath.

“Sable. Rigger. Any fucking medium you want to use it for. But usually watercolor.” Sam finally grits out.

“Nope.”

“What?!” 

Definitely exhasperated there. Gabriel sighs. Ok he’ll throw the kid a bone. Much as he desperately wants to see that forfeit come to pass.

“Ok fine. You got one more guess.”

“Extended point then! Fuck’s sake Gabriel, they’re basically the same thing.”

“Not according to the fancy pants catalogue I got sent by our friendly neighborhood brush queen.”

“Jesus Gabe. Can we just get on with it then?”

Gabriel’s lips spread into a wide smirk as Sam unties the blindfold and flings it angrily across the room. His eyes flick up to Gabriel. Gabriel wiggles the brush at him.

“Get ready for a walk on the breezy side,” Gabriel drawls as Sam’s eyes catch on the brush in his hand. He gulps. His eyes go wide with horror.

“No.” 

“Yes.”

“_Fuck_.”

~~~

“A swordliner Gabe?... A fucking _swordliner_... What the fuck is that?... I’ve never even... fucking heard of it... before.”

“You really... should... _jesus fuck right there_... request a... _oh oh oh Sam!_... catalogue.”

_No no no_. Bitchface in the middle of fucking? He actually can’t take it. Damn it but he’s going to count this as angry sex. Super angry. Christ that face. _Fuuuuck_.

Sam slams into him again. The painting on the wall next to him rattles with the motion. Damn it, so damn good. He is not going to last long like this. It’s rough, it’s frantic, it’s everything he dreamed it would be.

“I am... not... going out there... in that... goddamn... skirt.”

“You played... the game... lost... Gotta do... the forfeit... _Christ Sam. God so good. Fuck_... Thems the... rules.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Y-_yes fuck Sam christ I’m gonna. Fuck Sam!_”

Gabriel comes hard, messily, a ragged yell ripped from his lungs as his muscles contract. 

Sam groans loudly into his neck and grabs hold of a fist full of Gabriel’s hair.

“Not...” thrust “...wearing...” thrust “...Gabriel fuck!”

Gabriel just holds on as Sam comes, shuddering, deep inside him.

~~~

“Gabe... I... I can’t. Jesus,” Sam mutters from his sprawled position on the floor.

“Ok ok fine,” Gabriel huffs. He discards another wet wipe and shuffles over to his case. Rummages inside. There. He pulls out the item and wiggles it in front of Sam’s wide eyes.

“Jesus Gabe I’m not wearing that!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Hello? It’s not for you.”

Sam furrows his brow and gives Gabriel a sort of wearily bewildered expression.

Gabriel holds up an index finger. “If you go through with the forfeit...” Sam groans, Gabriel hushes him with a look. “If you go through with it... then I wear this to Christmas dinner.”

Sam’s eyes widen, he gulps. Gabriel’s lips spread into a wide smile. 

~~~

SAM

“Damn it Gabriel, I told you it wouldn’t fit. Now can we just get out there and enjoy a perfectly normal Christmas day with our family, preferably without mentally scaring them forever.”

Gabriel arches an eyebrow, looks down at the skirt and up at Sam again.

“It’s fine.”

“Fine? _Seriously_? My... my... it’s practically hanging out of the bottom. Gabe, as soon as I walk.”

Gabriel makes a gesture with his arm and raises both eyebrows.

_Christ, seriously?_ Sam takes a few steps, even does a damn twirl and then crosses his arms over his bare chest, sending Gabriel a bitchface for good measure.

The corner of Gabriel’s lips twitch upwards. He pulls them into a pout, frowns. “Hmm I see what you mean. Kinda playing peek-a-boo there.” He huffs out a breath. “Well... we just need to wait until you’re a little less... excited.”

“I’m not hard Gabe,” Sam says in exasperation. “Christ.”

Gabriel makes a face, steps up to him and unceremoniously lifts the skirt. _Jesus_. Sam bats his hands away and makes a face back.

“Huh,” is all he can apparently say.

Sam glares. Gabriel steps back and looks thoughful. Like he’s trying to assess the situation. Like it’s some puzzle he needs to solve. _Christ, this is ridiculous_. 

After a beat, Gabriel steps up to him again and yanks the material down. _Ow_. Damn it! It’s so tight it’s catching on his hipbones. 

“There! All sorted,” Gabriel says brightly, stepping back and smiling broadly.

Sam looks down the length of his body. _Christ_. The skirt is now covering him properly at the bottom, but he’s showing an obscene amount of hip bone. Not to mention the fact that the waistband’s damn well digging into his hips kind of painfully.

Sam rubs a hand over his face.

“No...?” He hedges.

Gabriel just waggles his eyebrows and tilts his head over to the dresser, where the toy is sitting, perched right beside Sam’s painting. Sam swallows. How the hell does he get talked into these things? _Shit_.

~~~

Sam shuffles into the room, pulling the skirt down at the front. He feels his cheeks flare bright red. His chest too. Cas is over in the kitchen, sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in his hands as he reads a newspaper. Dean is crouched under the tree, beer in hand – already Dean? Seriously? – clearly feeling up the presents there. And Luke is in his usual place, sprawled across the sofa, this time with his cellphone in his hand. They’re all occupied. If Sam’s quiet enough, he can make it through this without any of them even looking up. Gabriel specified a time limit, not that they had to actually see anything. Just a few more-

“Merry Christmas!” Gabriel bounds into the room behind him, with a broad grin on his face and arms flung wide. “Seasons greetings! Happy Merry Yuletide-”

“Christ Gabriel we get the pic-_Son of bitch!!_” Dean almost drops his beer bottle, almost falls backwards into the tree in his rush to slam a hand over his eyes. “_Jesus Christ Sam! What the fuck are you...?_ No Christ-don’t want to-Just put some goddamn pants on!” 

Sam's face flares even brighter. Cas looks up and chokes on his coffee. 

Then Luke glances up from his cell phone screen.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel chuckles. Damn it, this is even better than he thought it would be. Dean-o’s face! Hells, Cassie’s? Eyes like bright blue dinner plates. Oh no wait... Yikes. Ok better stop that. Sam’s eyes go just as wide as Cassie’s as Luke raises his phone and there’s that unmistakeable clicking noise. Gabriel diverts his attention from Sam and kamikazes over the sofa back, making a grab for Luke’s phone. Damn it he’s fast. Keeps darting out the way. And shit, why does every goddamn person in this cabin have to be so freakishly tall. There’s a loud thud. Gabriel clambers up onto the sofa cushions. Still reaching for Luke’s phone – he’s damn well typing something – Gabriel chances a glance. _Raspberries!_ Looks like Sam just tripped over Gabriel’s boot and faceplanted. Gabriel tilts his head and stares for a moment. Wow. He really is flashing all and sundry now. There’s a loud obnoxious laugh, another click. _Oh hells_. Damn it. This calls for drastic action. Gabriel takes in a deep breath and launches himself off the cushions.

~~~

SAM

Sam sighs heavily and dabs the balled up cotton against Gabriel’s forehead. Gabriel purses his lips and drops his gaze. He fiddles with something just inside the sleeve of his coat. The cuff. Sam’s heart does an unexpected little flip flop in his chest. 

Damn it. He should be pissed. He should be livid. Why the hell isn’t he?

“Too... too much...” Gabriel says in a low sad voice.

_You got that right_, Sam thinks, but there’s something about Gabriel’s voice that makes his heart ache. Sam just sighs again. He pictures Dean’s horrified face, Castiel’s comically wide eyes... And something rather unexpected starts to happen. Something is bubbling up from the pit of his belly. His lips start to twitch. He presses them together. It’s not... except _Christ_ it actually really is. Gabriel looks up, eyes wide and questioning.

“It... it was... a little funny,” Sam stammers out the admission just before the first laugh surfaces.

He doubles over. Shakes. Snorts. It’s completely ridiculous but he can’t stop. It was absolutely awful. The most embarassing, humiliating thing that’s ever happened to him. But at the same time... it was really... actually... goddamn hilarious. Gabriel launching himself over the sofa to preserve Sam’s dignity. Sam tripping over Gabriel’s goddamn boot. Christ, why the hell he left one in the main room and one in their room... That thought sends him into another fit. Dean’s continued muttering of ‘Son of bitch’. That moment he realised the skirt had flown up and he was now flashing his ass at everyone. Luke and Gabriel crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

“Sam?”

Sam hiccups up one last laugh and looks up at Gabriel with watery eyes.

“Too much?” Gabriel asks again. Like he doesn’t dare to hope.

“Yes,” Sam says with another laugh. “Yes... and no.” And _Christ_. But damn it...

Sam drops the soiled cotton on the porch swing beside them and leans forward. He cups a hand to Gabriel’s face, threads the other back into his hair. Gabriel just blinks at him.

“You are too much...”

Gabriel’s face falls. _No. No Gabe. Wait... just listen._

“But I don’t care... Gabe I love that about you... I love _you_. Don’t you ever change.”

Gabriel’s breath catches. His lip twitches upwards into a half smile. Then he leans forward too, pressing his lips to Sam’s, tongue running along Sam’s lower lip, demanding access. Sam groans and opens up, pressing forward, deepening the kiss. 

They stay like that for long moments. Kissing until they’re both breathless, then kissing a little more. Gabriel finally draws back, but he looks up at Sam, a sense of wonder brightening his honey gold eyes. His lips stretch into a wide dimpled smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I love you Sam.” 

Sam smiles back, runs his thumb in circles over Gabriel cheekbone.

Gabriel’s smile falters. Sam frowns.

“Um... Should probably mention something.”

Sam freezes, braces himself.

“Ah... before I could wrestle the uh phone from Luke... he might have sent... he might have sent the picture to ah... someone.”

Sam winces and drops his hand. Gabriel’s face falls. Sam sighs and reaches up again, rubbing reasuring circles.

Sam’s not entirely sure he wants to know but... “Who?”

“Jo.”

Sam winces again. Ellen’s _daughter_. Christ. He actually likes Jo and she seems to be coming around to him... finally. It definitely took a long time after Sam screwed up and rejected Gabriel. But... she’s still kind of terrifying.

“And um... Becky.”

Sam swears loudly enough that a flock of birds startle and rise up in a flurry of wings from the lakeside. Then he swears again. Much, much louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Gabriel get a little carried away here... Yes. Actually I'm not sure how to qualify this... But Sam does have the option of using a safe word here... I'm pretty sure he came close to it, but he decided not to. The idea of Gabriel using that particular 'item' was a little too enticing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day continues. After a light lunch, they all settle down to drink eggnog and open their gifts. Gabriel absolutely can't wait to see their faces when they open his Christmas stockings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very silly and fluffy and even more silly. And ooh, more crappy art for you at the end there.

SAM  
Sam smiles as Gabriel presses a glass of eggnog into his hand, kisses his forehead and then bounds over to the tree to collect an arm full of gifts. It’s early afternoon, but what the hell? He takes a sip, coughs. Yeah that might be even stronger than the last batch.

They’ve just had a light lunch, prepped some vegetables for dinner and now they have a little time to relax and open their presents. Thankfully there wasn’t much to do as Cas and Dean made a head start yesterday evening while Sam was comforting Gabriel.

Dean and Cas are stretched out by the fireplace again. Facing each other. Chatting quietly, but mostly content to just listen to the background Christmas music and stare longingly into each other’s eyes. Luke is slouched on the sofa as usual... he seems content, happy even. He’s sipping at his eggnog, chuckling to himself, then typing a message on his phone, before sighing happily and taking another sip of his drink.

Gabriel seems a little more relaxed... no relaxed isn’t quite the right word. He’s certainly still energetic, definitely excitable, but maybe a little less manic. They’ve already indulged in quite a lot of... well... fun times. He seems satisfied... for now at least. And according to the schedule, they still have a little play time just before bed. Sam’s determined to take the lead on that one. Slow things down. Play yes, but maybe a little less frantic. Slower, but no less indulgent. He’s going to take care of Gabriel. Make him feel loved. Make him feel cherished. Damn it but one sip and he’s already getting sentimental. Sam smiles and shakes his head.

Gabriel deposits a couple of parcels on his lap, before moving off to present Dean with his stocking and the wrapped beer bottles Sam bought for him. Dean looks up from Cas’ eyes and gives him a small but genuine smile. 

Sam frowns down at a beautifully wrapped bundle in front of him. There’s a neatly written label attached. He places his glass on the table and takes a closer look.

_To Sam, Wishing you the very best Christmas with your darling Gabriel. He speaks very fondly of you and we do hope to meet you some day soon. Take care of each other. All the best, from Gabriel’s Girls xxx_

_Gabriel’s Girls?_ Sam raises his eyebrows. Who? Wait... of course. His Cougars. The gift must be from them. Wow. Sam swallows. They’re giving him a Christmas present? Sam looks over to Gabriel, eyebrows raised in question. Gabriel quirks his lips, unhooks two stockings, bearing their names in messy glittery letters, and settles down on the love seat beside him. 

“What can I say, I showed them a pic and they want to adopt you. That or...” Gabriel chuckles, eyebrows doing a little dance. “Don’t call them my Cougars for nothing. Go on open it.”

Sam quirks an eyebrow. _Uh ok_. He carefully unwraps the gift and holds it up. He snorts out a laugh. Christ, that’s... 

Gabriel whistles long and low. “That is even more glorious than mine. Put it on!”

“I don’t think... I’m pretty sure it’s not going to fit,” Sam says with a small smile.

“You’ve never let such things concern you before... have you now?”

Sam looks over to level a bitchface at Luke’s smirk.

Dean barks out a laugh from across the soon. “He has a point there Sammy.”

Sam shifts his glare over to his brother. Dean just tilts his beer towards him and quirks his lips into an amused smile.

Sighing, Sam sets aside the other gifts and pulls the cardigan on over his shirt. It does button up... just... but it’s about 4 inches too short.

Gabriel chuckles loudly. “It’s... it’s a belly cardie.”

Dean looks like he might be having a fit. Luke’s laughing and pointing, with his finger and his camera. Even Cas is looking extremely amused.

Sam makes a face and starts to unbutton it

“No no no!” Gabriel grabs his hand, holds up an index finger and levels puppy dog eyes at him before bounding off to their room.

Sam sighs and gives in to the inevitable. Gabriel returns a moment later with an arm full of Christmas jumpers and santa hats. Dean makes a face at him and returns to his beer and little pile of gifts.

“I thought we were opening the presents,” Sam says with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriel purses his lips. “Ok... Presents first, merry memory making later.” 

He dumps his burdens and clambers onto Sam’s lap, pulling a santa hat onto Sam’s head and pressing a little peck to the tip of Sam’s nose. Sam shakes his head a little, but he can’t help smiling and leaning forward to capture Gabriel’s beautifully quirked lips in a long slow kiss.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel feels giddy. This really is this best Christmas ever. Everyone’s laughing and having fun. Teasing each other sure, but no massive arguments or fist fights. Definitely an improvement there. Sam looks absolutely ridiculous in his Christmas cardigan. Ridiculous and yet still hot. How does he do it? Yeesh. Gabriel glances up at him as he makes a face at his brother, then dips his head and laughs. So goddamn gorgeous. So goddamn beautiful. Gabriel feels his heart flutter in his chest. 

It’s worth it all. As crazy as that sounds, even in his own head. All that crap with his family? All the messed up shit he’s been through. Worth it. To be here right now. To have Sam in his life. To be together. It’s not just a fling. It’s not just love. It’s a love beyond anything he’s ever felt. Sam’s the one. There he’s said it. Well actually he hasn’t... but he’s said it to himself. In his head. And that’s something. Saying it out loud... Yeah maybe not. Not yet. 

He sighs happily to himself and takes another sip of Eggnog. Damn that’s good. He makes the best. No contest.

Ok no more mooning. At least for now. Back to the task at hand. Presents! 

No one’s quite gotten to his little gifts, nor really attacked his stockings yet. Clearly saving the best till last. So far Sam’s opened some art supplies from his big bro (not nearly as amazing as Gabriel’s of course) and a small stack of books from Cas (some artsy hooey of some sort). Dean-o’s got some vinyl or something from Cas (Gabriel would be interested... but he’s not) and beer from Sam. Cassie went all goo-goo eyes over the picture Sam gave him, the eye fucking by the lake one (Gabriel doesn’t blame him of course, it’s Sam and Sam is amazing). Then he went all goo-goo eyes over some first edish book Dean-o got him. Goo-goo eyes all round with Cassie. And they say Gabriel’s sentimental. Actually they don’t. They have no idea. 

Luke opened his gifts and grunted, before returning to his phone. Two bottles of fine ass Whiskey. Sam and Dean clearly panicked and Cassie just knows anything else probably won’t be appreciated. Gabriel may also have stuck a couple of those crappy little mini bar bottles in Luke’s stocking, but Luke’s too busy sexting his galpal to show any interest in opening it. Yeesh fine. 

Gabriel’s only opened the one gift so far. More books from Cas. Thankfully of the erotic and sci-fi variety. Cassie knows him well. He’s willing to bet the taped plastic bag is from Luke. He’s kind of putting it off. Maybe Dean-o’s first. It’s kinda squishy. Hmm. He rips the paper and stares down at the contents. He blinks across at Dean. How did he...?

Dean looks up from his own plastic bag and gives him a little smile and a shrug.

Dean-o must have seen them at the stall, gone over after they left. Grinning widely Gabriel disentangles the tentacles from the wrapping and pulls the crocheted hat onto his head.

~~~

SAM

_Uh_. Sam looks over at Luke. Luke gives him a smug smile that seems to say, you’re welcome. Sam looks over to Dean. Dean’s wearing pretty much the same _what the fuck_ expression that Sam’s sure is on his face. He stands up and holds the t-shirt out in front of him. Makes a face and turns it to face Sam, eyebrows raised. Yep, Dean’s got the same rather... inventive gift as he has. He looks over to a tentacle bedecked Gabriel. Gabriel flicks his eyes from the t-shirt in Sam’s lap to the one in Dean’s hands and bursts into uncontrolled laughter. Cas’ looking down at the t-shirt in his own hands with a mildly horrified expression on his face. Sam really has to wonder what it could possibly say. Can it actually be worse than, _Brother Fucker_, written in bold sharpie capital letters, with a helpful arrow pointing upwards?

“Dude,” Dean finally stutters out, “You do realise it sounds like we’re...” 

He makes a disturbed face. He can’t say it, but it’s rather obvious nevertheless. 

“Like you’re fucking your own brother?” Luke raises his eyebrows and shrugs his shoulders. “Oops my bad.”

_Okaaay_. Sam clears his throat and drops the t-shirt in the bag again before taking a large gulp of his eggnog. He looks across to Gabriel, who’s drawing his own t-shirt out of his bag. Gabriel chuckles to himself, sets his hat to the side and pulls the tee over the top of his Christmas knit.

Sam stares. He makes a face. _Uh Gabriel..._

Gabriel catches his eyes, frowns, looks down at his chest, clearly reading the legend through a couple more times before bursting into raucous laughter again.

Dean looks over at Gabriel. His lips twitch. His eyes flick back to Sam. _Don’t say it._

“Man, it kind of looks like it’s saying you have a little-”

“How about some more eggnog!”

Sam has never been more greatful for Cas’ presence. He still has half a glass left, but he nods his head vigorously.

“Yes. Yes please. Let me help you with that.”

~~~

“I do not think this is exactly... appropriate.”

“Son of a bitch!”

Sam looks up from his own stocking and raises his eyebrows.

“You’ve got one too!” Gabriel says excitedly from beside him.

Sam watches as Gabriel drops yet another candy wrapper into the rainbow pile surrounding him, before returning his attention to his stocking. He reaches in and pulls out a pack of multi-colored tubes. More art supplies? He doesn’t recognise the brand. Curious, he takes a closer look at the small decorative script on the packaging. _Edible body paint_. He flicks his eyes up to Gabriel, who’s leaning a little closer and wiggling his eyebrows. Biting his lip and flushing furiously, he slips the package under one of his books and reaches in again. This time he brings out a square shaped, badly wrapped little bundle. By Gabriel’s excited exclamation beside him, he quickly gathers that this is the item in question.

“Fuck’s sake Gabriel,” Dean mutters from across the room. “Gonna need some heavy duty mind bleach after this one. Christ.”

Luke glances up from his phone, suddenly interested in the contents of his own stocking.

Sam gives Gabriel an awkward half smile before working on the packaging. Wow just how much scotch tape did he use? Finally he wrestles out what looks like a beer mat. Not just any beer mat though. _Christ_. Well that... that explains the pubes. Wow. He gave this to... everyone? Sam glances up at Dean, who appears to be downing a bottle of beer. Dean catches his eye mid gulp and gives him an almighty bitchface. Like this is somehow his fault.

Sam clears his throat awkwardly before looking back down at the image. It’s certainly... Well it’s hot... Sam can’t deny that. There Gabriel is, wearing nothing but a santa hat, open red and white trimmed robe and... and with his uh package... messily packaged up in cheerfully festive wrap, a giant bow and about a metric tonne of scotch tape. He’s even draped a string of Christmas lights around his neck, bathing his bare chest in little patches of colorful illumination. Then... then there’s the expression.

Sam rubs a hand over his face.

“Do you like it? I had them made for the Cougars, but then I thought, what the hells, perfect little festive gift for all.”

“It’s ah...” Sam clears his throat. “Wait, you gave this to a bunch of 70 and 80 year old ladies?”

Gabriel smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

Sam just... he has no words.

~~~

GABRIEL

“No.”

Oh for crying out... He’s not even looking. Gabriel sighs heavily and nudges Dean with his foot.

“Dude, seriously?” Dean glares up at him, then his features twist into an amused smirk as he takes in the writing on the front of the Christmas sweater Gabriel’s holding up.

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. Dean-o makes a face. Then he rolls his eyes, sort of grunts in a ridiculous manner and looks back at Gabriel with a put upon expression. There’s a hint of something there though. That there is acceptance. Gabriel smiles.

~~~

Of course Luke won’t play ball. Whenever does his big bro ever. No matter. At least he agreed to be in the pic. Oh here comes little bro... the Christmas Elf. That’s... That’s what he’s wearing? A onesie? Instead of the gloriously tacky knitted marvel Gabriel brought for him. Elf on the shelf. Gabriel chuckles. That’s what he looks like, albeit a more stripey ‘Where’s Waldo’ version.

Gabriel throws a couple of Santa hats in Dean and Cas’ direction, ignoring Dean-o’s grumbles, and flicks open his phone to set up the shot. Better get this done quickly, while everyone’s still merry and less likely to change their minds. Huh, he has a couple of new messages. He quickly opens his messaging app. Becks and Jo. Becks has sent him... ooh fanart. Hoo boy that’s... that’s definitely in the explicit category. But kinda of fluffy and festive too. Clearly made good use of the snaps Lucy sent her. Dean’s grumbling again, so he quickly closes the message and brings up Jo’s. 

_1\. Christ Gabe, I didn’t need to know that. 2. Luke’s there? You do know Mom’s going to throw a fit. Please tell me he hasn’t smashed anything?_ (Gabriel winces) _3\. Luke sent me something – from your porn collection? Jesus I don’t – actually I do kind of want to see that. Ok I get it Gabe. I really get it. 4. Merry Christmas you crazy asshole._

Gabriel smiles to himself and closes the app before pulling up his camera and adjusting it.

It takes a bit of cajoling, actually a lot of cajoling, but everyone’s finally in position. Sam’s to his left, hand on his shoulder, somewhat towering above him, smile starting to look a little strained and awkward. Dean-o’s in the middle, doing some weird ass smizing into the camera by the looks of it. Kinda fits with the ‘Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal’ legend on the festive knit he’s wearing. Cas is leaning towards Dean, both hands on his shoulder and looking... Gabriel can’t quite catch his expression from over here, but he kind of looks like a love sick gal from one of those old time romances. Any minute now he’s going to melt into Dean’s side and lift his ankle in the air. Lucy’s on the end. Looking completely and utterly out of place with his not exactly festive ‘Pleased to meet you, hope you guess my name’ t-shirt and with a spectacular glower on his face.

Gabriel sighs and faces the front as the timer beeps to indicate it’s almost time. Just before the timer goes off, Luke fucking changes position. He’s stepping up to the middle, nudging inbetween Sam and Dean and with a big grin on his face he brings up both hands, middle fingers pointing to the skies... oh for fuck’s sake. Gabriel just has enough time to turn back to the camera and make a small, slightly bewildered smile, before the camera goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the Winchester-Novak Christmas shenanigans. There's still two more chapters to go this week (probably Thursay and Friday) and then the short epilogue early next week. But fear not, we're going pretty much straight into the New Year fic, which is written and ready to go. It's short (for me), but I think you'll like it. Mostly fluff, nostalgia with a side helping of smut and a touch of angst. Really looking forward to posting that one, so please do look out for it. I'm working on a really ridiculous fanart for it too. Definitely the silliest I've done. Fingers crossed I'l get the chance to finish it in time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost time for Christmas Dinner. Everything's prepared and they're just blowing off the cobwebs with a short walk while Luke has his... alone time... But when does anything ever run smoothly. And it looks like they may have an unexpected guest.
> 
> *WARNING*: panic attack, past trauma. See end notes if you're worried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of angst here. Lots of ridiculousness too.

GABRIEL

“Wait up! What’s the rush?”

Sam catches up to him in about 2 strides. Gabriel takes a moment to pause and glare down at his legs. They’re frankly an affront to nature. A super hot affront. But an affront no less. 

He sighs and rolls his eyes, turning and picking up his pace again. 

“Gotta have time to...” he reaches into his pocket, pulls out the item and wiggles it in Sam’s direction. 

The reaction is immediate and spectacular. Sam haults abruptly, eyes going wide, cheeks flushing that gloriously gorgeous pink color.

Gabriel throws a smirk over his shoulder and keeps on walking. Sam of course catches up in a split second. Damn those freakishly hot n long legs.

“Jesus Gabe,” Sam hisses, deliciously close to his ear. “Why... why have you got it in your pocket?... Christ put it away, Dean and Cas aren’t far behind us.”

Gabriel tilts his head to the side, quirks his lips and simply answers, “Emergencies.”

Sam haults again, face twisting in utter confoundment.

Gabriel chuckles, wiggles the toy in Sam’s direction, enjoying the way it makes his cheeks flush even brighter, before pocketing it and continuing on his way.

~~~

Gabriel haults. Stares. What? They have a visitor? Sam’s beside him an instant later. They both stare with some confusion at the battered old pickup parked haphazardly and rather dangerously close to the Impala. Dean-o’s gonna have a fit when he sees... _Crap. Oh crap_. Sam’s clearly seen it too as he makes a slightly comical groaning noise about a foot above Gabriel’s right ear.

Dangling from the rearview mirror is an unmistakable shape. A christmas tree. Perfectly normal for this time of year. Only this one... Gabriel steps closer. Yep, that’s what he thought it might say. This one, bears the rather festive message: _Merry Cuntmas._

~~~

“It is time. I believe it would be safe to...”

“Son of bitch. She almost knocked my damn mirror off. I’m going to...”

“Well then, why don’t you go and rock on up there, lil bro?...”

“Ah... maybe we could... pull straws for it?”

“If I find so much as a scratch...”

“Yeesh, really? Oh for Christ’s sake. Fine. I’ll do it.”

Gabriel strides over to the door, pauses, braces himself. 

“Together?” 

Gabriel glances up to see Sam by his side. He quirks his lips into a small smile and nods his head. He turns the handle, opens the door, strides in and...

_Crap_. Sometimes... sometimes he does not like being right all the time. 

“Lucifer! You did not tell me the boy with the dick tattoo was your brother!” she laughs obnoxiously and crosses her arms over her chest. 

Gabriel narrows his eyes. She’s leaning against the sofa back, wearing Sam’s t-shirt. Or maybe it’s Dean’s. It may be appropriate right now but... it’s the principle that matters damn it.

Sam is completely silent beside him. Probably gaping like a guppy. Dean and Cas just entered, judging by the continued muttering about assholes who can’t park properly coming from behind him.

“Merry fucking Christmas ass wipes,” the girl suddenly exclaims with another loud laugh, pushing off the sofa and giving them all an extra special double flip off.

Luke chooses that moment to saunter over from the direction of the kitchen, shirtless (Christ he does not need to see that) and pulls her into an R-rated kiss.

Now Gabriel’s gaping. He has nothing. All the smartassery has left him. He supposes... maybe a little... that they might just... well maybe him in particular... maybe he kind of brought this on himself. Maybe... just maybe... this is payback.

~~~

“You ah... you don’t have to do this you know,” Sam’s head pops up from between his legs and gives him an earnest look.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. Makes a few hand gestures. Sam just looks at him. Oh for crying out... He can’t exactly elaborate with a damn gag in his mouth, now can he? He just points downwards and raises his eyebrows, hoping that Sam will take it as an invitation... or rather, a less than subtle demand, to continue. A promise is a promise after all. And he does not his break promises. No siree. No matter that the circumstances have changed. Frankly, this will be a pleasant distraction.

Sam gives him one more, slightly bemused, but definitely still aroused, look and something is pressing at his entrance. 

Gabriel arches his back, pushes his hips down and moans long and low into the gag.

~~~

SAM

“So uh... what do you um do?” Sam asks, trying to break the awkward silence about the table. 

Dean has a thunderous expression on his face, clearly still not over the insult to his ‘baby’. Cas is looking exceedingly uncomfortable. And Gabriel... well Gabriel’s looking a little occupied with his thoughts... or rather... Sam looks hastily away from Gabriel’s dilated pupils and slightly parted lips, back to the girl in question.

She smirks at him. “What besides your future brother-in-law?” She laughs at her own joke, gulps down a large portion of the red wine in her glass and nuzzles into Luke’s neck, before turning back to Sam. 

Christ this is... Awkward does not even begin to describe this situation. Sam wishes to hell that Gabriel had decided to forgo the forfeit promise and would actually help him out. He could really do with Gabriel’s quick wit and biting sarcasm right about now.

“Why I’m artist just like you, Giganta-Fido,” She leans over the table and gives him a filthy smirk. “Lucifer tells me you like drawing dicks and asses, inbetween fucking them of course.” Her eyes flick over to Gabriel, drawing her gaze over his flushed face and garish caridigan, before laughing and returning her amused gaze to Sam. “Same here. Though I throw in a few cunts for good measure.”

Luke chuckles and gives her a disturbingly fond look.

_Christ_. Sam is really, really sorry he asked. He clears his throat and grabs his own drink. This is going to be a long damn meal.

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel shifts uncomfortably in his seat. _Oh oh oh_, that was not a great idea. He breaths in deeply through his nostrils and out through his mouth. In hindsight, this may not have been-

“Hey Hobbity-Dick-Face, pass the gravy will ya?”

Gabriel schools his features and blinks across at Miss Congeniality. She has a massive smirk on her face. She knows. Oh crap, somehow she knows. Wait? Hobbity? What the...? He does not look like a damn Hobbit. He rolls his eyes and searches the table. Oh for Christ’s sake. The damn gravy is by Dean-o, nowhere near him, yet she asked him to get it? Yes of course she knows. Gabriel looks pointedly at Dean. But Dean is turned completely away, determinedly having nothing at all to do with the treasure of a human being Luke’s lumped them with. Sam’s over in the kitchen, topping up his wine glass. He’s starting to look a bit bleary eyed. Gabriel does not blame him one bit.

Gabriel sighs heavily and stretches forward... _Oh oh fuck crap_... he bites the inside of his mouth hard as the toy brushes against his sweet spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through his nether regions. His dick twitches in reponse, leaking a little more into the fabric of his jeans. _Shit fuck_. He pauses with his hand on the jug and nudges it in her direction, before settling back down and _oh God oh God_... Deep breath. Deep breath. Damn.

He can feel her eyes on him. He pointedly ignores her and lifts his own glass, looking over at Sam. Looks like he’s bracing himself. He glances up and catches Gabriel’s gaze, giving a little awkward smile before replacing the bottle and heading over.

Sam’s just reached the table when their delightful guest lets out another laugh, looks about the table, eyes landing particularly on Gabriel, before leaning into Luke’s side and levelling her gaze at Sam.

“How come you drew the short straw?” She snorts out an unpleasant laugh at her own joke and gestures over the table with a tilt of her head towards Gabriel.

Gabriel sighs. Sam stiffens beside him, free hand clenching into a fist. No Sam no, it’s sooooo not worth it. Luke’s expression seems to be shifting between amusement and doubt. He finally seems to come to the conclusion that the comment is amusing enough not to set off his protective brotherly instincts. Instead of tearing her a new one, he leans back in his chair and lets out a loud chuckle.

Gabriel’s eyes flick over to Sam again. Shit he’s furious. Better step in. Gabriel staggers to his feet, hissing in a breath as his nerve endings light up in somewhat distracting ways. Ignoring the sensation, he stretches his lips into his very best shit eating grin and-

“It’s time for you to leave.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows raise almost to his hairline as his eyes dart over to Dean-o, who’s on his feet and glowering dangerously at Luke’s obnoxious new squeeze. Woa he did not see that one coming.

Luke’s eyes are narrowing. The girl snorts out a laugh.

“I thought you were all wet for baby blue eyes. You double dipping? Hitting that too?” She smirks over at Gabriel again. “Really? That weird little-”

“You heard me. Get out before I drag your sorry ass out of here.”

She huffs out an annoyed breath, gets to her feet, dragging a bag out from under the table and tipping it out over the spread. Christmas trees scatter, here there and everywhere. A particularly obnoxious one lands in the salad bowl, making a colorful suggestion to all and sundry about just where they should shove their Christmas spirit.

“Guess you won’t be needing these then, motherfuckers. Or should I say, _brotherfuckers_?”

“I believe Dean told you that it is time for you to leave.” Cas has joined the fray, blue eyes flaring over the dinner table. “If you continue to insult my brother...”

Then Luke rises to his feet.

“Oh grow a pair Castiel, she was just joking, can’t any of you take a damn...”

“Why don’t you damn well grow spine Luke? Open your eyes and stick up for your own family...”

This is all depressingly, disturbingly familiar. Gabriel feels that old sinking feeling, panic starting to rise up his throat. His ears start to ring, voices fading in and out.

“... Sam, Sam, Sam... so busy sticking it in my brother... failed to notice... actually stick up for himself...”

“... Luke... not realise the effect... having on this...”

“... talk to him like that... don’t know what family is...”

Damn it no. No he is not letting this happen. He’s not 12 years old anymore. He’s not powerless. He never goddamn was. Because he, he has a play that never fails. Screw it. Gonna take a page out of his 12 year self’s book. Swallowing down the panic, Gabriel makes a grab for the spoon sticking out of the cranberry sauce. Aims, and with a wide grin spreading across his features, fires.

He watches with glee as the bright red glob flies across the table and splatters over the front of Miss Dickbag’s shirt. Everyone freezes. Her Mega Douchy-ness looks down at the sticky mess, arrogant smirk falling from her features. 

Gabriel chuckles. Luke growls. Dean barks out a laugh and Cassie gives him a look that’s halfway between incredulity and admiration.

He doesn’t get a chance to check Sam’s reaction as their uninvited guest’s lips curl upwards, she lets out a loud laugh, says “Nice one dickface”, picks up her plate and catapaults the contents in his direction. Most of the dinner slops onto the table, but a flying parsnip nearly takes his eye out. Luke claps his hands, yells “Food fight”, and grabs a handfull of mashed potato. Before he can fling it, he’s splattered from two directions at once, Sam’s gloriously joyful laugh and Cassie’s unmistakable war cry of “Hey Assbutt” ringing through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further warnings: heated arguments over the dinner table. This sort of thing may be triggering in some people so thought I'd better warn. It is brief and doesn't come to violence.
> 
> And you thought Luke was bad X-D. Last chapter tomorrow! It's super smutty and fluffy of course. Then the epilogue early next week.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel enjoy some post crazy Christmas Dinner alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely a fair helping of smut... Consider it an early Christmas present.

SAM

“Well that was...”

Gabriel quirks a smile at him and goes back to towel drying his hair.

He actually has no idea how to describe what happened out there. All he knows is, when everything was going to hell, when everyone was losing their damn minds, Gabriel turned it all around. It may have been spectacularly ridiculous, it may have been messy as hell, definitely juvenile. But damn it, it worked. Gabriel actually saved their Christmas. 

After the dust, or rather food, had settled, they all worked together to clean the mess up. Even Amelia. They finally found out her name. She still threw a few insults around and laughed at the occasional face Gabriel made when he moved in certain ways. But after it all, after she sauntered up to Gabriel and said something that made him smile, Sam felt amazingly, incredibly like he could let it go. Like he could see a little of the funny side. If Gabriel was willing, then he could too.

Gabriel did that. No one else could have. 

Sam gets up from the bed and moves behind Gabriel’s naked form, wraps his arms about his middle and drops a kiss onto one damp shoulder.

"You sure you're ok?"

Gabriel smiles at his reflection and nods. Then he furrows his brow. Sam feels something in his stomach clench.

“Do I look... Hobbity to you?”

Sam lets out a startled laugh, the worry easing away. Gabriel turns in his arms and regards him with a raised eyebrow. With the messy curly hair and the way his ears... aren’t pointy... but there’s something in the tilt of them... Sam kind of sees what she was getting at, but the swiftly heading towards beard level of scruff he’s got going on definitely detracts from the idea. And anyway, he absolutely doesn’t think it would be the best thing to make comment on... Even if he did used to have an odd crush on Pippin, when everyone else that way inclined was mooning over Aragorn or Legolas. He’s clearly taking too long to answer as Gabriel’s eyes are narrowing...

“Um well you do sometimes like a second breakfast, but I’m pretty sure your feet aren’t any hairier than-”

Sam’s babble is abruptly cut-off by Gabriel’s tongue as he reaches right up on his tiptoes, grabs hold of Sam’s neck and forcefully crushes their mouths together. Apparently Gabriel has learned the kiss to shut up technique rather effectively. Sam moans and bends down further, hands coming up to cradle Gabriel’s face. 

~~~

GABRIEL

Gabriel walks somewhat gingerly over to the nightstand and retrieves the cuffs from where he stashed them. He twirls them around one index finger and raises his eyebrows.

Sam pauses half caught in his undershirt, shakes his head and laughs.

_Uh no Samshine. This time the cuffs are non-negotiable._

“Uh actually, I kind of had an idea.” 

Sam awkwardly removes the undershirt and walks over to the little pile of gifts by his bag. He bends over, giving Gabriel a spectacular view of his boxers clad ass and then straightens back up brandishing one of the brushes Gabriel gave him and the box of... _Oh. Oh now there’s an idea._

“Let me paint you a picture,” Sam says. Arching an eyebrow and laughing lightly he adds,“Promise I won’t use Sharpie.”

Gabriel swallows, ditches the cuffs and flings himself onto the bed, hissing in a breath and blinking back stars.

~~~

Gabriel takes in a ragged breath as the brush circles his nipple, painting a swirl across the delicate flesh.

Sam makes a soft hushing sound and leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his patterned skin. Sam’s long hair ghosts across his bare chest and makes goosebumps rise all over his body. Gabriel whimpers. He’s not sure how much more he can take and Sam hasn’t even gotten to the tongue part yet. 

“Shh it’s ok. Almost done.” 

Gabriel had complained of course. A lot. He wanted to move it along. Wanted Sam to remove the damn plug, instead of tugging on it occassionally and just fuck him senseless already, but soon... soon he just shut up. Because this, this is a goddamn feast of sensation. It’s one thing to see those brushstrokes flow across a canvas. Gabriel’s watched Sam work countless times. But to feel them on his very skin? Gabriel has never been part of anything so erotic before. And hells has he been to some damn sexy places. They have, together. From Sam painting him as he pleasured himself in the life drawing room, to taking, or at least _trying_ to take pictures of themselves while fucking (for artistic purposes of course), to watching himself come apart as Sam slammed home inside of him... while dressed in a damn cheerleader outfit. They’ve done some amazing things. Erotic. Crazy. Incredible things. But somehow... this... this right here... this is even more.

Sam pauses, brush poised just above the delicate skin of his dick. Gabriel swallows, he nods his head. The very tip of the brush meets his flesh and he throws his head back, crying out a meaningless stream of words. His hips buck, the toy brushes inside him, sending a jolt of pleasure through his nerve endings. He winces. _Shit_. Did he just fuck up the picture? Because he’s damned if he’s messing up Sam’s glorious work. 

Sam just laughs softly and holds on to his hip firmly with one hand, knee coming up on the other side to hold his thigh in place, with a little pressure, but not enough weight to hurt. And then the brush is decending again. Sweeping across ridged flesh, sending shivers through his whole body. He feels it twitch, more precome beading at the tip. Damn it, now that’s going to spoil the whole- His thoughts abruptly cut off as Sam’s lips are suddenly on his, tongue delving inside, swallowing his cries as Sam paints one last swirl.

~~~

“Sam...”

Gabriel stares at his reflection. God, but it’s beautiful. Sam’s made him the canvas for a masterpiece. It’s definitely reminiscent of Van Gogh, what with the stars swirling about his super pert nipples, but there’s a quirky contempory feel to it that’s all Sam.

“You need... Fuck Sam, you need to take a picture... Then you need to fuck me... No confused puppy. I really can’t take it. Goddamn document this... this work of art... or I’m running off and getting it tattoo’d on my skin. I swear. Then... then fuck me. Hard. Please.”

Sam swallows. “Gabe, you’re... ah you’re kind of...”

Gabriel turns around, careful not to brush against Sam’s skin and blur his beautiful brush strokes.

“Damn it Sam, you made my hard dick art, now deal with it.” 

Gabriel shuffles carefully over to the dresser and picks up his cellphone, pressing it into Sam’s chest, before shuffling over to the far wall and leaning seductively. No that’s not quite right. He stands up straight and tilts his chin upwards.

He hears Sam draw in a breath and then a moment later, the clicking noise as Sam takes a picture, then a few more.

“Gabriel... can you... can you look at me?”

Gabriel lowers his chin, he looks directly into Sam’s eyes. His lips part. _I love you_. The phone makes that unmistakable noise and then moments later Sam is on him.

~~~

SAM

Sam takes a moment to just drink his fill. To see Gabriel spread out before him, once more in the centre of the bed. Desperate, needy and covered in his art. Doing this, it felt... strange, but also, all kinds of incredible. He’s done a little special effect paint before, on others and himself, but nothing... nothing quite like this. Using Gabriel’s skin like a gorgeous 3-dimensional canvas... all those perfect dips and curves... his beautiful responsiveness under Sam’s brushstrokes... Sam swallows, running his eyes over the stars circling over Gabriel’s chest. He’s glad... that Gabriel persuaded him to take those pictures. To preserve this. To preserve this moment...

There’s an impatient huffing noise beneath him. Gabriel stares at him pointedly and draws one knee up to his chest, angling his hips upwards, all the while panting through the sensations caused by the movement. Sam just stares. He didn’t quite reach this far with his brush, but it’s no less beautiful. He can’t seem to look away. He wants...

There’s a heavy sigh. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer... actually come to think of it, do!” Gabriel lifts his head up, snaps the fingers of his free hand and gestures towards his cellphone.

_Christ!_ Sam draws in a sharp breath. Gabriel wants him to... to take those sorts of pictures of him? Sam keeps staring, this time at Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel raises his eyebrows, shrugs a shoulder. “I wanna see. All that,” he waves his hand around, “with the mirror? Hells was that sexy. But I’m kinda comfy here Kiddo, use the camera.”

Sam flushes. If it was him then he’d be freaking out right now. But Gabriel doesn’t want to take pictures of him, he wants pictures of himself. And really, this is no different to when they used the SLR, just somehow... hand held like this, it’ll definitely be more intimate. 

He shuffles off the bed and pads over to the dresser, grabbing Gabriel’s cellphone and returning to the bed. Gabriel already showed him the unlock code, so that’s no problem. Feeling a thrill of excitement and maybe some nerves, Sam shifts about, trying to get a good angle.

“It’s not high end art, Samsquatch.” Gabriel lifts his head again and regards Sam with one raised eyebrow.

Sam lets out a nervous laugh and settles on an angle. 

“Uh you might want to settle back,” Sam says. 

He doesn’t want to come right out and say it, but in his current position, Gabriel’s kind of giving himself a double chin. Sam think’s it’s cute, but he knows Gabriel won’t like it. Gabriel rolls his eyes, but settles back. Sam is just about to snap an image when something occurs to him. 

“Uh you did switch off the automatic cloud backup?”

Gabriel’s head comes off the pillow again, he raises an eyebrow, shrugs a shoulder. Wow. Sam rubs a hand over his face. He’s sure it happens all the time. But the thought of those images... artistic sure... but with a rather obvious erection in them... backed up on a Google server somewhere. Sam shakes his head and delves into Gabriel’s settings.

~~~

Gabriel snaps his fingers impatiently. “Sam you’re killing me here. Enough artistic pictures of my hole. Take the damn plug out and fuck me already.”

Sam flushes. He supposes he may have gotten a little carried away. Only there’s one more thing he wants to try. He sets the phone aside and grabs the paintbrush and makeshift palette again.

Gabriel groans. “Sam I swear if you don’t-”

He breaks off into a stream of profanity as the brush circles his flesh where it’s stretched around the toy. When Sam follows this his tongue, Gabriel’s hips come off the bed with such force, that Sam narrowly avoids a bloody nose.

~~~

GABRIEL

Tongues in unexpected places! Tongues in unexpected places! To be fair, as soon as he felt the brush he probably should have figured it out. Sam has after all, expressed a certain desire to try it out before, but given that he’s already prepped and ready to go, Gabriel really wasn’t expecting... _Oh oops, sorry Sam_. Gabriel makes a sheepish face at Sam as he leans back and takes a moment to rub his nose.

Sam blinks back what looks a little like tears and quirks his lips a little. “Ah maybe I should have warned you.”

_Ya think?_ Gabriel doesn’t say it, tempting as it is, but he doesn’t want to sass Sam so much that he won’t stick his tongue back in all sorts of glorious places. He just tries to look sincerely sorry about his bucking hips until Sam’s dipping his head again. _Oh holy fuck shit hells!_ Gabriel grabs a fist full of sheets as Sam’s tongue circles the stretched muscle. 

He could... he could really come from this alone. Another sweep has him yelling himself hoarse. Then Sam’s tongue is gone. He doesn’t whimper. Ok so he does. But then he’s biting back another string of profanity as Sam leans forward, goddamn latches onto a nipple and at the same time, reaches down and pulls.

Nerve endings fire chaotically at the twin points of pleasure. Teeth. Teeth in unexpected places. Teeth then tongue and _God oh God_. His hole stretches wider as Sam draws the toy all the way out. He can feel the muscles contracting, trying to keep it in, but Sam just keeps pulling until it’s simply gone. Gabriel feels oddly empty. He _needs_. But then Sam’s moving down his body again, ever distracting, running the tip of his tongue along Gabriel’s abs. Gabriel lifts his head from his pillow and watches. Sam is watching him too, looking up at him through his damn beautiful lashes, gorgeous long flowing hair falling forwards. 

He’s... he’s goddamn perfection. Gabriel’s heart somersaults in his chest, his pulse quickens impossibly. Sam just reached his hip bone. He’s lavishing it with attention like it’s a damn tasty treat. Gabriel frowns, runs a finger through the remants of paint over his nipple, pops it into his mouth. Well it’s not bad but... Sam makes a strangled noise. Hells. Gabriel’s eyes flick down to him again. His pupils are completely blown. He laves at Gabriel’s hip bone, fingers coming up to... Despite himself Gabriel chuckles. Fingers in his pubes. Well at least Sam’s consistent. Oh and there’s the bitchface. Gabriel can’t, he really can’t take much more. He flops his head back on the pillow. 

He... he _really_ can’t take much more. Dick’s not even been touched, well not since the brush strokes. Even the thought of that again, has it twitching, has it pulsing. He’s close. He’s already close. He closes his eyes and takes in a few deep breaths. His throat hurts. Just how much has he been shouting? A lot by the feel of it. Sometimes he doesn’t even notice, which is kind of weird but then, he’s pretty occupied he supposes-_Oh God._

Oh God, Sam’s tongue’s gone from his hip. Gabriel’s eyes fly open, he cranes his neck. He can’t really see but- _Oh oh oh oh fuck!_ That’s where his tongue is. Sam’s tongue... inside his body. Fli- _fuck_ -flicking at the rim of his entrance. Gabriel grabs fist fulls of the sheets. He chokes out a string of conciousness as long fingers join the tongue. He’s... he’s... lapping? Sucking? Gabriel’s hips try to come off the bed, but one strong hand holds him down. Going to, going to...

“S-Sam... gonna... need... please...fuck...”

Sam doesn’t tell him to hold off, doesn’t tell him he can’t. Actually he doesn’t tell him anything, because his tongue’s still buried deep inside. But his hand shifts, long fingers wrapping around him. One, two strokes and he’s coming apart completely. Muscles contract. His spine feels electrified, nerve endings singing as he spills messily, loudly. _SAM!_

~~~

He’s aware of Sam hovering above him. There are words. He bites his lip. Tongue darts over to wet it. _That tongue was just inside me_, Gabriel thinks somewhat deliriously. Sam swallows, then he’s settling down beside- Wait Sam hasn’t... Oh for crying out loud. Yeesh. Gabriel fights gravity long enough to wave his hand vaguely around. Sam’s not getting it though. He tries pointing... Eyebrows... Really? Got to find his words then.

“Hello? You _know_ you can fuck me right?” he rasps out.

Sam’s eyebrows raise. He opens his mouth to question- Gabriel uses the rest of his strength to smack his hand over Sam’s mouth. Oops, maybe that was a bit hard. Sam makes a face, eyebrows doing a dance that’s almost worthy of him. Gabriel rolls _his_ eyes and uses his free hand to point at Sam’s still hard dick, then his own entrance. He raises his eyebrows. There’s a bitchface, definitely a bitchface, but also a small nod.

Sam moves away, but there’s the unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper and moments later, Sam is back, kneeling between Gabriel’s spread legs and pressing in. Gabriel’s muscles are lax, giving, it doesn’t take long before Sam is seated deep within him. It’s too soon for his spent dick after such a massive release. Much as he’d like to pretend he’s twenty again, he isn’t. But it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t have to come again. He can just relax, he can just luxuriate in this feeling. In the press of skin on skin, on the sensation of being full, in the feeling of Sam deep inside him. In that connection. In that love.

~~~

SAM

Sam yawns. He would stretch, but he doesn’t want to disturb the sleeping form on top of him. Gabriel had insisted they come out again, say their goodnights. Maybe have one last eggnog. His glass is mostly untouched. He curled into Sam - snug in Sam’s sweatpants (rolled up several times) and an old sweater that swamps him – and swiftly fell asleep, with his head pillowed in Sam’s lap. 

Dean and Cas are talking quietly in the kitchen, enjoying one last beer. They look like they might be ready to turn in soon too. Luke’s passed out on the sofa. Clearly all that commotion proved too much for him. There’s a small smile on his face though, or maybe it’s a smirk. At least his dreams seem to be pleasant. It gives Sam some hope.

Sam’s phone vibrates. Careful not to wake Gabriel, he leans over and retrieves it, accepting the call when he sees it’s from Ellen.

_So I hear you’ve been having quite the time over there._

Sam winces. Exactly what has she heard? About Luke? The food fight? The showdown with the local Carol singers? Or maybe Dean and Gabriel’s adventures in tree felling? Sam hopes it’s not about the skirt... He winces again.

“Uh... it’s been... it’s been...”

There’s a sigh on the other end. _It’s ok Sam. I heard about Luke. Jo said he’s been having a tough time. How is he?_

Sam lets out a sigh of relief. Well at least that’s one conversation he doesn’t have to have, not that this one is any easier.

“He’s uh yeah, he wasn’t so great... but I think... I think being here’s been good for him.”

Sam is absolutely not going to mention the main reason he seems to be more cheerful. He doesn’t know how he could even begin to describe her.

_And Gabriel? Jo said he was... She might have mentioned he didn’t seem to be doing so well either... I don’t know what you know, so I won’t go into any details Sam, but sometimes the holidays..._

She trails off, clearly not knowing how to say, without saying too much.

Sam blows out a breath. “He... some of it came up. I don’t know....” He lowers his voice, even though Cas seems occupied with Dean, he really doesn’t want him to hear this. “I don’t know if he told me everything... but he told me a lot. Ellen... he’s been through... I didn’t know...”

Ellen makes a reassuring noise on the other end. She understands. Maybe more than he does.

“But I think... I think maybe in talking through some things. I think it helped. He was... he was holding onto a lot of guilt... guilt that didn’t really belong to him.”

Sam hesitates, has he said too much. Just how much does Ellen know?

Ellen lets out what sounds like a relieved breath.

_Wow, you boys really went through the ringer then?_ She sighs. _Is he... How’s he doing now?_

“Better I think... at least a little. It wasn’t... it wasn’t a perfect day today, but I think... I think it was a good day.” Well for the most part.

_And you... How are you Sam?... You can be honest. Won’t go any further. I know it’s a lot to take on. No one would blame you for feeling overwhelmed._

Wow, that’s... Sam hesitates. He takes in a deep breath, lets it out. He looks down at Gabriel’s sleeping form, the curve of his parted lips, brow for once relaxed in slumber, hair curling softly behind his ears. It is a lot. Gabriel, by his very nature, is a lot but...

“It was... A lot happened I guess. It wasn’t what I expected, but... I want to be here for him. I want to be with him. Whatever it takes.”

Sam can almost hear the smile in her voice when she replies. _That’s... that’s what I thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHRISTMAS GIFTS*: I'm going to discuss the chapter in a mo, but I wanted to put this first so you'd see it. As a thank you for all the wonderful support I've received while writing my first ever series... For a limited time only, say until New Year, I am offering up Art School Verse drabbles. Message or comment with a prompt or a referenced scene that you don't actually see (i.e. Damn you with that fade to black, where's my smut... that sort of thing) and I'll see what I can do. I may have to tweak things if they don't fit into the narrative I've already got in mind, but I'll do my best to satisfy... ahem... didn't mean to make that sound dirty. The rules: Must be from this verse, I reserve the right to refuse (politely) something I simple can't write (Basically nothing I couldn't see them doing). Since I do have a fic ready to go and ideas for other fics, I might say... oh that's already coming up and promise to link you. You can of course then choose something else. What else... Timeframe. That will depend entirely on how big the uptake is. Likely I won't get any done before Christmas as I'm already doing the Advent Drabbles. Let's say likely by the end of Jan, but bare in mind life circumstances etc.
> 
> Anyway... the chapter. Yes I know, I know. They didn't end up kicking out Amelia in the end. Should they have? Yes probably, but they were all looking to Gabriel and Gabriel decided to let it go. Christmas spirit and all that. And Amelia did apologise... in her own ridiculous way (which is what Gabriel was smiling about). She's clearly a very messed up person and despite all the crap, Gabriel's willing to give her a second chance. Maybe because he knows how Luke can be. I suspect she will come to learn something from him and come out a better person. Because clearly, she's not exactly a real gem right now!
> 
> Just the Epilogue to go now I'm afraid. I'll have that up early next week, then we're in to the New Year fic, which will be entitled, "Thanks for All the Memories (and Those We're Yet to Have)" (yeah I know, no arty things in the title. I couldn't think of something that worked) so look out for it.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last day...

“That’s you?!”

Dean-o stares down at the image and back up at Gabriel.

“But... you’re... _tall_ and... _blonde_.”

He makes a face at the blonde part, like it’s the most disturbing thing about it. He was more dirty blonde by that point, but apparently that’s bad enough. Well at least he didn’t go with skinny. Gabriel knows he aint that anymore either.

“So I did my growing early. Stopped at a perfectly normal height. Unlike some freaks of nature...” 

Sam leans over him, looking oddly mesmorised and mutters something about _gold_ and _hair._

“What was that Samsquatch?”

He flushes adorably, like he didn’t realise he’d spoken out loud.

“Oh um... You still have... you still have a little blonde in your hair. It’s not... obvious, but sometimes, when the light...”

He trails off, shooting Dean a bitchface when he snorts out an amused laugh. Dean just laughs again, shakes his head and turns the page.

Gabriel’s glad he brought this out here. With all the commotion yesterday, he somehow forgot. And maybe part of him thought it would feel weird. That it would bring back too many bad memories... but he finds that actually, it doesn’t. That he can laugh at Cassie’s abysmal dress sense – and Dean-o’s hilariously fond expression when he sees each new, hideously mismatched, dorkily adorable outfit. He can make fun of Luke’s equally dorky, neat hairdo and outstanding member of the community attire. And he maybe chuckles a little at his own over the top attempts to be cool and wacky at the same time. 

He only... he only kind of wishes he left in a few of Mom. It would hurt, he knows it would, he edited out most of them years ago... but he never threw them away. And he thinks he’s ready. Ready to finally see them again. To remember the good times... and maybe a little of the bad. But not cling to those memories, not to wallow in them. He did that at one point too. It was awful. Black guyliner and nail polish all the way. Spent a whole year only listening to depressing grunge music. Pierced his ears. Ok maybe his belly button too. Awful. But he got over it. Spent some time in Vegas. Living it up and getting into all sorts of crazy, messed up, but damn fun situations. Some of which were decidedly not his finest hour... but crucially, he started to actually live again.

Gabriel sighs happily and gets up from his perch on the arm of the easy chair, leaving the brothers to it. He pads over to the kitchen and grabs himself an alcopop. They might as well drink some of this stuff instead of having it load them down on their return journey tomorrow. He opens the bottle and takes a long swig. It looks weirdly empty in here. After blushing furiously and glaring at Gabriel, Cassie went off to pack a few things, Luke’s off with Amelia somewhere. No doubt enjoying a little last minute hanky panky. Actually a lot. He’s been away most of the day. Gabriel doesn’t blame him, he and Sam have snuck off multiple times already, in between clearing stuff away, resolutely ignoring the schedule and trying to make the most of their remaining time here. They even used the cuffs. Finally. For about 5 minutes. Then Gabriel just desperately wanted to touch Sam and demanded he find the keys. Wishing to hell that he hadn’t just flung them across the room without looking...

God but he’ll miss this. He’ll really miss this. It may have been a messed up whirlwind at times, but Gabriel hasn’t felt this in a long, long time. Maybe never in quite this way. Family. The good, the bad and the mentally scarring, but... _family_. He doesn’t want to go. Sure he’ll still have Sam and he’ll cherish the hell out of it for as long as he can. But they live on opposite sides of the Campus. He got used to waking up smooshed into Sam’s side. Often half on top of him. How he could breath, is actually kind of a mystery... Any old how, that’s what he’ll miss most of all. Waking up to see that criminally gorgeous face. Pressed against that steamin hot bod. Morning kisses. Snuggles. Spooning. He was even the big spoon sometimes. It was awkward and he kind of drowned in the covers, but hells, he’ll miss all of it.

Damn it but he’s getting maudlin again. He looks away, wanders over to the kitchen window and gazes out over the lake. It’s dark already. He can’t see much, but he looks anyway, watches the faint moonlight glinting on the smooth surface. The storm’s long since passed over. The air clear.

Long arms wrap around him, a chin rests on top of his head. He leans back into the embrace, enjoying the feel of the firm muscle behind him.

They just stay like that for a long moment. Neither of them saying anything at all. And then warm breath ruffles the hair on top his head. A kiss is pressed there.

“What are you doing New Years?”

Gabriel’s lips spread into a wide lopsided smile. “You, Samshine. Definitely you.”

He leans further into Sam’s embrace, luxuriating in the warmth, in the shaking of the body surrounding him. In the soft laughter ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it I'm afraid. Thanks for coming along for the journey. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. I love and appreciate you all. 
> 
> As such please remember about my drabbles gift offer. Let me know by New Years and I will write a little drabble from this verse for you. Anything from a single word prompt to a missing scene. Please bear in mind that I may need to tweak to fit the narrative. And it's absolutely fine to request anonymously. Just comment here or over on Tumblr.
> 
> As for the future of this Verse... Well you're in luck! I have a short New Year fic ready to go. After that there's a rather longer rest of Sam's time at College idea brewing in my head. That one's going to be a difficult write so it might be some time. But hey, if you want more you can always request a drabble ;).
> 
> Hopefully see you all soon for the New Year fic : Thanks For All the Memories (and Those We've Yet to Make). Please look out for it. I may start posting Christmas Day or Boxing Day. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Yuletide blessings... or simply Happy Holidays. I hope you have a good time and if the holidays are difficult for you sending all the hugs and warmth to you. You will get through it xxx
> 
> (P.S. Feel free to join me over on Tumblr. I'm Samshine-and-Lollipops over there and I mostly post Sabriel, Gabriel, Rich and Sam. Oh sometimes Jared too. Sorry Jared, totally made it sound like I don't like you. I do! General SPN and smidge of random silliness.)

**Author's Note:**

> All about the AU: A Summary of the series (Contains spoilers for the previous two fics)
> 
> Sam is a relatively mature student. 6 years prior to the Art of Healing, Sam's girlfriend died in a fire at his apartment building while he was studying for a Fine Art degree at Stanford. Sam dropped out and spent the next few years struggling through a boat load of guilt and making some poor life choices, including a relationship with a pretty messed up girl called Ruby. But Dean nudged him back towards his passion and so finally Sam made a fresh start at a different University (the fictional West Kansas University). 
> 
> On his second day back, he had his first life drawing class. Enter Gabriel. The attraction was pretty immediate and pretty strong from both sides. Gabriel threw himself into a ridiculous flirting campaign, but Sam just wasn't quite ready for it. They danced around each other for a pretty long time until guilt and fear led Sam to reject Gabriel's advances. Heartbroken, Gabriel made a few dubious decisions. But all was not lost. With a little push and heart to heart from his big brother, Sam finally realised that something in his past wasn't quite what it seemed. But was it too late? And was he still too messed up about Jess. Well yes... and no. 
> 
> Gabriel helped him see just how destructive his behaviour was. And finally...finally he let himself have what he so desperately wanted.
> 
> Their relationship developed in What Would Klimt Do. Gabriel had a crazy idea which led to confessions of love and a deepening of their relationhip. But they were still holding back. Insecurities on both sides. Gabriel had a family trip planned and so they found themselves parted and desperately pining for each other. Due to a rather unfortunate oversight on Sam's part, their rather crazy idea, or rather, the erotic art that resulted from it, ended up being assessed by Sam's tutor Ellen. And Ellen very much wanted these incredible pieces in the end of term exhibition. With Gabriel's encouragement Sam agreed. Gabriel only narrowly made it to the exhibition due to a cancelled flight and things... Well things weren't all fun and games. Sam's work met with some heavy criticism and bigotry from fellow mature student and powerful player in the University, Zachariah. As it turned out, Zachariah and his wife Naomi, had major issues with Gabriel and his family. Due to an incident in the past, involving their son and a young Castiel, they are willing to do almost anything to tear Gabriel and by association, Sam, down. 
> 
> With Gabriel's brother Luke, things were even worse. Luke intervened in the dispute years ago and his life was summarily destroyed by Naomi and Zachariah. Gabriel got a little caught in the crossfire.
> 
> I think that's most of what you need to know, as I do reiterate a few things as I go along, but I may add if things are confusing.


End file.
